Repercussions
by moonandstag126
Summary: 2k3 verse, set 6 months after 'DISTRACTIONS'. Splinter's anger is still strong, and Venus' agreement to stay away is still in place. But what happens now that the turtles are 21? Will she get to go home, or will Shredder destroy any chance of safety for the clan once his long awaited plan begins to fall into place? Growing up isn't easy for this family, and neither is love.
1. Dread of Happiness

_**A/N- NEW STORY! I'm so sorry its been so long since I've updated but university takes up a lot of time. I'm home for the summer now though so updates should be more frequent. This is the longest I've written so far, and has been my favourite to write too. It gets a little deep, a little intense, and a little violent, so enjoy the read, please review, and thanks for being so patient with me :) xxxx**_

 **Chapter 1**

The docks of New York City contain a mish-mash of metal containers, ramshackle pontoons and abandoned warehouses, crumbling with time. Cold winter nights make the place almost unbearable, anyone without enough layers on freezing in the crisp air. But in the summer, it can be rather agreeable, if you can ignore the smell of diesel and sewage wafting through the pleasant breeze. It is on one of these nights that we find a meeting taking a place. But it is filled with fear, a single grating voice cutting through the warm air like a dagger of ice. It is threatening and imperative, relaying a plan that has been slowly developing for months now.

Inside a large warehouse in the east segment of the docks, a crowd of black clad ninjas stood listening to their master. He loomed above them on a slightly upper level, decked out in glinting steel. On his right stood a young woman in similar but less menacing garb, whilst on his left was a huge beastly man, his muscles rippling every time he shifted his stance. They looked out over the crowd, watching for anyone to dare flinch at their master's plan; to not listen or worse, disagree. Of course, no one does.

"This plan, if well executed, is fool-proof," the voice continued, his underlying threat soon becoming evident. "If it fails, then you, my 'faithful' soldiers, are the ones who will pay the price for your dishonour. Hun shall lead the first group at the final destination." A shiver of dread went through those who would be subject to Hun's command. "You shall be preparing it and keeping watch for any unwanted visitors. Karai shall lead the hunting operation, and I trust her to judge when the correct time to strike shall be. This may be in a few days, perhaps a few weeks. So we must be patient and constantly alert."

A nod of understanding went through the crowd, a smirk of excitement touching the extremists in the party. Revenge would finally be granted, and they would enjoy every second.

"Be thankful for this opportunity Foot Ninja!" Their Master cried, his voice projecting through the airy room. "Attack without mercy, but do not kill. That is a pleasure we shall all share together. You shall have revenge! You shall have justice! And we shall have the ultimate weapon!"

A great cheer erupted from the crowd as their Master turned around to descend from the platform. His thick steel helmet masked a malicious grin: This plan would work. He would get his revenge and the justice he deserved. And then he would have unstoppable power.

He made his way out of a back door and walked towards the limo waiting for him. Hun stayed by the door while Karai made her way to speak to the driver. Their Master caught his reflection in the tinted windows and smiled again. Soon, he would be rid of his 'problem', and all would fear his name. The name of The Shredder.

Venus shot awake with a start, panting heavily and eyes wide. She looked around frantically, disorientated, not knowing her surroundings while her heart beat frantically in her chest in fright. She rubbed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing, focusing on calming down. Slowly, she began to recognize April's living room, with its purple walls and beige carpet. Her bedroom door remained silent, and Venus was thankful she hadn't woken her friend like she used to when she first moved in. Her nightmares were always the same: Chung I screaming at her, claiming she had dishonoured him and the Shinobi clan, before the dream would shift to Splinter, shouting that she'd betrayed his family, who had taken her in so long ago. Sometimes the nightmares would end in fire, or Splinter cradling one his sons, who lay lifeless in his arms. More often than not it was Leo. Occasionally the Shredder would appear and attack the entire family, including April and Casey, while she stood helpless, not bound or chained but unable to move. Her friends would beg for her help, and she would try summoning a shield. But she never would be able to, and she would watch them all perish whilst their enemy's cackling flooded her ears. Either way, Venus would always wake up screaming, April running out of her room to try and calm her friend down. After a month, Venus had managed to control her emotions enough to stop herself crying out so much, and had eventually trained herself to silence. Then April could at least get some sleep.

Venus had been staying with April for about six months now, camping out on her sofa. She'd been worried about invading her friend's privacy at first and taking up too much room in her small apartment. But over the past few months April had been spending more and more time with Casey, either going out together or staying at his. Venus wondered if the pair had ever wanted to stay at April's, but guessed they avoided it with her living there. And Venus was secretly thankful.

She twisted her head slightly to see the clock on the wall. 4 AM. Time for a little more sleep, I reckon. Venus thumped her pillow a little before wrapping the thin blanket around herself and settling down. The large open window allowed a gentle breeze to flow in but the summer air was still warm and slightly clammy. She closed her eyes, wanting to escape the reality that today would bring. The day that she'd been dreading for weeks now.

Venus awoke a few hours later to the smell of bacon wafting through the apartment. She cracked an eye open, only to be blinded by sunlight streaming through the window. She turned over to face the ceiling, catching something brought in her peripheral vision. She sat up and saw a yellow balloon hovering in the corner of the room, blue '21's' decorating it.

"Oh no," Venus groaned slightly, kicking the blankets off her legs. April turned from the stove and ran up to her friend.

"Happy birthday Venus!" She cried, joy emanating from the grin plastered on her face. Venus attempted a smile back, not being awake enough to take in April's excitement.

"Thanks April," Venus muttered, standing up and stretching. She really didn't want to experience today.

"Now, you go and have a shower while I finish your breakfast. I saved you the last of the mango shower gel just for today." April's tone was commanding but lessened by the nice gesture. Venus loved the mango shower gel. The turtle groaned again as she was practically pushed into the bathroom, the door slamming behind her. April sighed with relief, thankful for getting her friend this far: She knew that Venus had been dreading this day for weeks now, although she wasn't sure why. It was her birthday for goodness sake! And her 21st, no less. She was an adult now, who wouldn't be excited?

April shook her head, not understanding Venus' dread before returning to the bacon. Venus, however, stood in the shower, the warm water trickling over her skin calming her anxiety a little. Today brought so many opportunities, but she knew none of them would be taken advantage of. Now that she was 21, she could move out of April's apartment. She could stop being a burden on her friend and find her own little patch of freedom. Except she couldn't: for the past month now, she'd been looking down in the sewers for a lair similar to the guys', only smaller. She'd even extended her search beyond their 'territory', but hadn't found anything. The storage rooms or abandoned stations she found were either too small or too derelict to be salvageable. April had accompanied her to every possible home, and every time had said Venus was more than welcome to stay with her when each option was labelled not suitable or unsafe. But Venus knew April yearned for her to be gone, even if just a little. If Venus wasn't there then maybe Casey could come over more, or the pair could go out even more often. Venus didn't mind being home alone and had spent a few nights on her own in the apartment, but she knew April felt guilty for 'abandoning' her friend. Yet, Venus didn't want to leave.

Now that she was 21, Venus had the right to detach herself from the guys. She could leave New York and make her own way in life. Not go back to China but maybe somewhere else. Hone her Shinobi skills even more by isolating herself in the mountains or forests of Asia. Anywhere perhaps where a Shinobi elder resided and could help her become a great master. Except she couldn't: the guys meant too much to her and had done too much for her to just walk away from them. Although she wasn't living with them anymore she still visited with April, having movie nights and such. Splinter was stern but wouldn't isolate Venus completely. She very occasionally went on missions with them at first. The guys had asked her secretly before she discovered Splinter had tried to discourage them from asking to Venus accompanying them. She then refused to come without Splinter's permission, not wanting to dig herself into an even bigger hole. They hadn't fought as a complete team for a long time now, the Foot's low level of activity certainly helping that. The guys had seemingly forgiven her, Mikey begging her to come back the first time she'd visited the lair after moving out. After seeing the pain in Venus' face, Raph had hit his brother to shut him up. She sometimes forgot how well he knew her.

Now that she was 21, Venus could waltz into the lair and stand up to Splinter. Tell him he was wrong for separating her and Leo and the pair could do whatever they wanted, for the latter was 21 too. In fact, all the turtles were, sharing a birthday that was really the day they all got mutated. So she and Leo could technically start a relationship, run away together, anything. Except they wouldn't: Venus had made that choice for them by not allowing Leo having to make the choice between her and his own family. Their little clan was a solid unit. They got on well, and seemingly survived anything. From being incomplete for 18 months to all nearly dying at the hand of their enemy. They stuck together no matter what, and Venus would not be the one to break them apart. Even if it meant she had to take herself out of the equation.

As Venus lathered herself with the invigorating shower gel, the electric scent of mango seemingly clearing her senses, a thought struck her. But did she have to take herself out completely? She remembered the words Splinter had said to her the night she'd made her most painful decision ever:

"Choose another of my sons, by all means, although that may be difficult due to your actions, or lack of, tonight."

He had given her permission to perhaps choose one of the other guys. To have a chance of happiness with someone else. But could she do it? She loved Mikey, but he was more like a little brother to her due to his immaturity. It could be annoying at times, but it was what made Mikey 'Mikey', and she adored him for it. But was she in love with him? Certainly not.

Donny was a more suitable option, definitely. He was calm, kind, intelligent…maybe too intelligent. It wasn't that she felt stupid around him, but his scientific ideals clashed with her Shinobi fundamentals. A lot. The pair argued horrendously when they were younger about the differences between the two, and although as they grew older their clashes were a lot more light hearted and jokey, they were still there. Donny was her friend, the one she confided in when she didn't understand something 'human' and the one she sought to cheer her up in the way she needed when feeling down. He understood her character better than Mikey, but she still couldn't see herself involved with him.

Then there was Raphael. She'd nearly gone down this path a long time ago. But the way he'd latched onto her only made her want to pull away. He wasn't controlling but…protective. Overly so. He wanted to keep her safe and in doing so was stunting her freedom. And Venus had realized another thing during that time: He didn't really love her, but rather the comfort she provided. None of the guys had ever had the chance to experience what it was like to have 'a girl'. This had made them feel a little isolated and self-conscious when April arrived on the scene: She was a human, and of course wouldn't think of the guys like that. But Venus was different. She was the same species for a start. And it soon became apparent that Raph most of all wanted a sense of inclusion. Well, to Venus anyway. But his feelings were border lining obsession, and she didn't want to be trapped by him, whilst wanting him too to be free. He came to realise this pretty quickly, their visit to her home opening his eyes a little. He didn't want to be responsible for Venus. He wasn't ready for it. He wasn't ready for a commitment like that. Yet. Venus suspected he would calm down a little as he grew older, and then be a wonderful companion to any lucky person. It just wasn't to be her.

She hoped desperately that all three would find love in some way or form, mutant or human, but she realised it wouldn't be with her. She felt her cheeks flush a little in shame at having gone through each turtle and listing their strengths and weaknesses to her. Like she'd told Master Splinter, she wasn't an animal who could choose their 'mate' according to how well they impressed her. And in all truth, she could never do that to Leo; she could never just replace him with one of his brothers, as if she hadn't loved him at all. Because she had loved him, and that was why she had made her decision. Because she loved him, and wanted to protect him. But over the past few months that love had been mingled with guilt, misery, confusion and fear. A part of her for the first couple of months had desperately wanted Leo to come storming into the apartment, sweep her up into his arms and take her away, not caring about his father. But of course he hadn't. She had said the 'guys' had seemingly forgiven her; the 'guys' asked her to join in on missions. But in truth, only Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo had done so. Leonardo had barely spoken to her for months now, perhaps bitter at her sudden, unexplained departure, or simply following his father's orders. But he also hadn't come because that would mean he also didn't care about his brothers. Leo respected his father ultimately, not just for his skill in ninjitsu but for all he'd done for him and his brothers. His word was final, and Leo was perfectly okay with that. So were his brothers seemingly. Leo's family came first, she knew that, and in fact had encouraged it on that fateful night six months ago. And as much as Venus told herself that, a sliver of bitter betrayal resided in her heart, her selfish want winning a small battle within her conscience.

Venus stepped out of the shower, now rinsed and clean, and dried herself off with a towel. Her mind was a whirring mess when she came to the mirror, still slightly steamed. She picked up her mask from the small hook behind the door and fastened it tightly around her face, focusing on her own, slightly distorted eyes. Combined with her other emotions, the love she felt for Leo had been contorted and stretched to form a new emotion she didn't recognize; she no longer knew how she felt for Leonardo.


	2. Not All Secrets Are Bad

**_A/N- New chapter! Will try my best to be consistent with updates. I wanted to say a massive thanks to my readers for their reviews, its been a nice welcoming return to writing. You guys make writing so much more enjoyable if I know someone is actually reading it and even better, willing to tell me that they are. Anyway, please keep reviewing, feel free to message me with any questions or comments, and as always, enjoy! xxx_**

 **2\. Not All Secretes Are Bad**

 _ **A few hours earlier…**_

Raphael was glad it was summer. The cool, not freezing, air made his midnight run a little more bearable, and encouraged him to venture out a little more without his brothers. Well, helped encourage. Not that they seemed to notice his disappearances these days; there was definitely something off with the team, especially with Leo given his lack of lectures towards his hot-headed brother. He suspected Don and Mikey felt this as well, and it had thrown them just as much as it had Raph. Not that he was complaining about not getting busted every night, but Raph knew that Leo knew about his late night wanderings, and yet the leader never said anything. Then again, perhaps he knew Raphael wasn't going out and looking for trouble on his own, since he rarely came back with so much as a bruise, apart from when on patrol with Casey. Raph wondered what Leo would say if he knew why he snuck out a few nights week. And given the tight-ass leader's usual insufferable need to know everybody's business, Raph again wondered what on earth was wrong with him. Something had been off for a few months now; the team-dynamic had been thrown into disarray, the lair becoming a stifling hot-bed of tension, prompting Raph to seek out other company whenever he could. He felt a little guilty, feeling as though he was abandoning his brothers, but he could feel himself being actively nicer to them recently since he was stepping back to stop himself from being suffocated by them. He didn't want to repeat the same mistakes he had done when Leo was away training, but he could feel a similar situation rising despite his refusal to take his 'Nightwatcher' mask again. Last time, Leo had soon voiced his disapproval of the figure, physically showing his anger during the pair's confrontation, disappointed by not only Raph's rashness in taking up the persona, but also by the fact that the family had failed to stay fully united in his absence. Except this time the leader wasn't doing anything about it; he let Donnie escape into his work and Mikey his comic books and video games, whilst he himself became even more ruthless with his own training. Raphael joined him occasionally, helping with his weight training, but when Leo started getting irritatingly pedantic with every kata, each sword stroke, Raphael had to leave for fear of decking his brother across the skull. And their father didn't help, becoming ever stricter in their group training before praising Leo's dedication without actually ever observing his extra lessons. The fact that Leo didn't smile, even just a little, whenever Splinter praised him now was another sign that he wasn't 100%; there was an unknown tension between his brother and father, something that had never been there before, something he doubted Leo even realised since he hadn't tried to rectify it. Instead, he just seemed to be ignoring it, not commenting on the increased difficulty of their training, using it instead to fuel their still relentless patrols. The family was, yet again, running itself into the ground, and Raphael was powerless to stop it.

He was glad to see Casey and April actually making some process though, despite a giant turtle living at the latter's. The group had barely seen Venus since she had basically 'run away' in Raph's opinion. And whenever she did come to visit she was never there for long, Master Splinter giving her an excuse or her awkward exchanges with Leo driving her away. Raphael wasn't going to pretend he knew what happened between the pair of them, only that Venus had hurt his brother deeply, and that it wasn't entirely Venus' fault. He could have a rant at his brother for just sitting by, for not actively trying to fix the problem, but if the pair weren't going to talk to each other and sort themselves out, then there wasn't much to be done. And it wasn't as if ranting at Leo had actually done much to help in the past.

Raph rolled his eyes as he approached the docks. Why did things have to be so complicated? A few nights a week he came down to the docks to vent off some steam, have a chat, let himself chill out for a few hours before returning home, feeling much better for it. He felt that getting out to breath for a little bit allowed him a little patience towards his brothers, despite their increasing introverted habits. Maybe that was why he came down here so much, just to have a bit of company. He smiled once he reached his familiar spot, sensing the usual presence that went with it; he was glad he had found this little sanctuary, but the company certainly helped.

"You seem awfully happy," a voice spoke, causing Raph's grin to widen. He turned round, not bothering to search in the darkness before him.

"Well, tomorrow's a special day. I'm allowed to be excited, aren't I?"

A gentle snort came from the shadows before a green figure appeared, tonight in a red skirt and a floaty black vest. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head, her long and graceful neck in full view. Raphael cocked an eyebrow.

"I can tell it's summer," he commented, indicating her attire. The lizard rolled her eyes.

"As can I. You've been down here to visit me every night this past fortnight. Have you missed me that much?" She smiled and batted her eyelashes, hands clasped together in a dramatic motion. "Or are your brothers just pissing you off too much?"

"Haha, very funny Mona," Raphael replied, turning to sit on the edge of the container. "To be honest, it's a bit of both really."

He heard gentle footsteps come towards him before Mona sat down next to him, looking out over the water.

"We had this conversation last night, and the night before, and the night before-"

"I know, I'm sorry I don't always have something exciting to say."

"That's not what I meant, Raphael."

He turned to see Mona looking at him hard, frowning.

"You obviously care deeply for your family, and yet you come here every night to receive my counsel without actually bringing your family together for a discussion of sorts."

"But my father-"

"Your father seems over protective and scared. If your brother or whats-her-face-"

"Venus."

"Yeah, Venus, actually spoke to him about the problems in front of you all, then it would pressure him a little more into being less of a…how can I put this nicely?"

"Stubborn old prick?"

"Well, you said it, not me."

"Heh, yeah. Don't feel right sayin' it even though it's true."

"Well, I promise I won't say anything," Mona grinned, giving Raph a little wink. "To be fair, he sounds very similar to my father."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My parents were very strict with me. Being the oldest of three, I had to be a good role model to my siblings, both morally and academically. And if my little brother did anything wrong, it was because I hadn't been good enough."

"That sounds a little harsh," Raph commented, frowning. He'd never seen this side to Mona before.

"Yeah, maybe. Didn't help that I wasn't the 'ultimate student' at school either. I mean, I was good at maths and science, but everything else I failed. My parents wanted me to go to college but I just wanted the chance when I left school to live. I wanted to travel, completely on my own, without my parents hounding me or my siblings acting like spoiled brats since they knew they wouldn't get told off. My parents loved me, I know that now, but back then it felt like they were just using me as the 'beta-test' for their other kids, which I guess they were, though not on purpose.

"I was angry at them, understandably, but I didn't have the heart to yell at them. I couldn't stand up to them, but it didn't matter anyway. When I was 16, I was kidnapped on my way home from school. I don't remember who by, or even what happened, only that when I woke up, four months had passed, and I was now a giant lizard rather than a teenage girl. I didn't have the chance to ask questions; a few moments later sirens started going off, and the cage I was trapped in was unlocked. I ran out, taking in the laboratories, huge tanks full of a weird green substance, preserving other creatures like me. I was terrified, desperate to get out. I was lucky that I did; soon the explosions started. On a hill overlooking the labs, I watched what turned out to be a massive estate begin to go up in flames whilst police flooded the area. The answers to my new existence, and the possibility to reverse it, were gone, minutes after I had woken up to a new life.

"It turns out that I had only just been outside of the city the whole time. I swam across the river, ran home, only to see my house covered in 'missing person' posters. My family were inside, subdued, miserable. I couldn't go in, I couldn't make myself a burden to them. How would they believe me anyway? My mother seemed the most ill looking, and I guess it was the not-knowing that was really killing her. So I wrote a letter, a 'last-letter', if you will. I explained that I don't know what happened, or who took me, only that they promised to deliver this message once I had passed. I apologised for everything, for the worry I had put them through. I tried to comfort them, to say I was at peace, I felt unafraid alright to die. Whether they believed me or not I do not know, but I watched my mother read the letter after I sneaked it into my parents' bedroom, and the slight relief on her face was enough for me before the tears started. I left the city that night, spent three years travelling across the world, sneaking onto boats and planes, before settling back down here. My being gone seems to have done some good though; whenever I check in on my family, my brother and sister are both doing well in school. I guess my disappearance was the push they needed to think about their future."

Raphael stared at Mona in silence, eyes wide. She turned and frowned at him. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that, in 6 months of us knowing each other, you've never actually told me your back story."

"Well I've never really had the chance given all of your whining," she flashed him a grin before stretching her arms. "Besides, I had to give you something for your birthday."

Raph raised his brows in surprise. "You remembered?"

"Of course I remembered! You're the only person I really talk to now. I haven't exactly got many birthdays to remember."

"I guess…"

"What? Were you expecting something a little more…"

"What?! No! Mona, I would never…" He sighed, trying to stop himself from floundering. "Listen Mona, the fact you trust me enough to tell me about your life is a gift enough."

Mona stared at his face again before releasing a gentle snort. "Maybe I am turning you soft." She rolled her eyes before leaping to her feet. "By the way, your friends in the pyjamas have been hanging around here again."

"The Foot Clan," Raph corrected, exasperated. He clambered to his feet to look at the warehouse Mona was pointing at. "Anyone particularly spikey-looking go in there? What about a massive thick-head or a small vicious little bitch?"

"None of the above, just a lot of people wearing black. And I mean a lot. Over a hundred at least. They left a couple of hours ago. You gonna take a look?"

"Not on my own. I learnt the hard way a long time ago that going in solo when you don't know what you're dealing with is a bad idea, especially when you are definitely going to be outnumbered." Mona laughed, making him smile. "Thanks Mona, I really appreciate you keeping an eye out. And remember, only observe, never-"

"Engage. I know Raphael. Now you better be heading home otherwise you'll never wake up to see your birthday, although technically it has already arrived."

Raph frowned, checking his phone. '2 am'. Ooops. "Cheers Mona. And listen, maybe one day Donnie can give you the answers you deserve. I promise, you'll meet them soon, but-"

"Only when you are all ready. I get it Raph, I do. Just think about what I said. And…"

She stepped forward, closing the gap between them before planting a kiss on the turtle's lips. Raph froze, eyes wide before he closed them, only for the tiny moment of bliss to be over. He opened his eyes to find Mona smiling.

"…Happy Birthday." With that she disappeared, and Raphael's new found grin stayed with him, even in his sleep.


	3. It Begins

**_A/N- New chapter! Want to say a massive thanks to all of you who have reviewed the story and messaged me this week. You've all been so nice and encouraging, and it really makes me feel appreciated. This chapter was a bit of a struggle, but I hope you guys like it (more Leo-centred). Enjoy, and as always, please review :) xxx_**

 **3\. It Begins**

Venus left the bathroom only to be greeted by a massive plate of waffles coated in maple syrup and bits of crispy bacon that formed the words "Happy Birthday". Venus laughed a little at the message, earning a relived sigh from April. She sat down opposite the turtle, tucking into her own waffles before realising Venus was smiling at her.

"What?" April asked, a mouth full of bacon. "If I'm going to make you a nice breakfast then why shouldn't I cook myself some?"

Venus merely laughed and tucked into her own food, enjoying it immensely and appreciating April's efforts. An awkward silence descended on the pair, the sound of chewing almost deafening in the tiny apartment while Venus fixed her focus on the plate before her. April rolled her eyes slightly; _This is going to be a long day…_

A sudden shriek outside his door made Leo practically leap out of bed, sword in hand. His vision blurred slightly at the head-rush, and the blood roaring through his ears made it hard to listen for any other noises, no matter how subtle. But his years of ninja training allowed him to freeze and still be acutely aware of surroundings without relying on his hearing, his hand gripping the hilt of his katana tightly. There was a moment of tense silence before a gruff voice pierced through.

"Can it Mikey! Turtles are trying to sleep here!"

"How can you sleep at a time like this Raph?! Especially when… it's our BIRTHDAY! WOOOO!"

Leo sighed in relief, propping his sword back against his bed as he sat back down, shaking his head, smiling slightly. His brother's excitement had been unbearable in the run up to today, Raphael getting particularly irate about it. But Leo knew his bad-tempered brother had secretly been looking forward to it; to the freedom. They were now 'adults', able to do whatever they wanted. Well…sort of.

Leo began to strap his gear on when he heard his brother's door open.

"I know it is, shell-for-brains. You've been telling us for the past two weeks."

"Then why aren't you excited Raph?!" Mikey whined. "We get to eat cake all day, no training, no patrol. It's our day off!"

"Not to mention that we are now classed as 'adults'," Raph muttered, earning a light hearted chuckle from a new voice.

"Mikey, an 'adult'? Now that's a scary thought." Donatello added, closing his door behind him.

"You're only as old as you feel." Mikey sang, making Leo smile.

"Well in that case you must be about six-years old." Raph stated, smacking his brother in the head.

"Ow! We made a rule, remember? 'No hitting on birthdays'!"

"That was the deal we made Raph." Don added, and Leo could hear the irritation in Raph's voice.

"Ahh, whatever. Let's just go get some breakfast."

Leo breathed a sigh of relief when he heard his brothers head for the kitchen; he needed a moment to gather his thoughts. Being 21 all of a sudden felt…different. Daunting. He was an adult now, according to the law and their society, but he wondered whether his responsibilities would change, whether Master Splinter would lessen them or simply add more, now that he was 'all grown up'. He smirked slightly at the thought; they'd already been through much more than most other 21 year olds. Technically, the guys didn't need him as their leader now, as they could be responsible for themselves. Would they vote him out? Or go and do their own thing? Leo suspected Raph would secretly like to, but he doubted he would if no one else did. Mikey and Don didn't seem likely to go off either; well, not yet at least. Perhaps when they were a little older, they would want to go and explore the world. He thought he would like to as well, someday, if life allowed him to do so. If the opportunity arose for his brothers to escape for a little while, he wouldn't stand in their way. But for now, he didn't sense a distinct restlessness, and so he assured himself his little family unit was safe.

Well, what was left of it. Leo found himself thinking about _her_ again. He always tried to avoid the subject, and often managed to during the day when he was distracted by training or reading, or whatever antics his brothers were getting up to, not that they hung out much as a group anymore. But then memories would come flooding back at night, when he was weary from patrol, weary of trying to block such thoughts throughout the day, and he would lay there, helpless as they caused his mind to explode. He hadn't told his brothers what had transpired between him and Venus. What was the point, when it was clear she had thought it a mistake? Since she had suddenly moved out she had barely uttered two words to him, either embarrassed or perhaps ashamed of what had happened. That first week had been torture, Leo constantly pondering why she'd left, what he'd done to scare her away. He also came back to the night that they were captured: Was it the fact _she_ had had to save them that had worried her? Did she think, after he'd been battered to a pulp and she had had to secretly call his brothers, that Leo couldn't protect her? That he wasn't good enough? A swell of anger washed through him; who was she to demand such help? She had always advocated her independency. She was a Shinobi, one of the last of her kind, and never relied on others. So why had his inability to take the lead in that moment made him seem unworthy to her? Besides, if she had just stopped talking then Hun would have stopped beating him! But the anger was doused immediately: He didn't blame Venus for what had happened. She was scared and frustrated at being so helpless, and so became desperate, unthinking almost. She felt exactly what _he_ had felt when Hun nearly crushed her neck. He couldn't protect her then, but he would be damned if, even though she had 'moved on', that he wouldn't keep trying. She might not be part of the team anymore but that did not mean that he didn't care about her or have any concern for her.

As he began to make his bed now that he was dressed, Leo pondered about how he _did_ feel. He and Venus had always gotten on well, both as teammates and friends, and they had definitely grown closer over the space of a few weeks. It just seemed to take one night to make him realise just exactly how close they were. Although he was inexperienced, Leo had _loved_ Venus, he knew he had. And a part of him knew she had reciprocated that feeling. And when he had woken up to find her smiling at him, safe and sound, he had felt elated, almost giddy. It was a feeling he didn't want to ever go away, something he had wanted to announce to his family almost immediately. But the tinge of sadness in that smile had caused an inch of doubt. Was she sad because he hadn't lost his fight, waking up instead? He cursed himself for thinking she would be that cruel, that vindictive. But then, what had tinged her seeming happiness?

Once he had recovered from Hun's beating, Leo would sometimes wake up in the night, suddenly unable to sleep. His emotions would be whirring around in his head, causing it to throb. As he made his way to the kitchen one night for a glass of water one night, he paused in the corridor. He could hear Raphael's snoring, Mikey talking about pizza in his sleep, and Donny's annoyingly loud mouth breathing. But the door at the end was silent. Without realising what he was doing, Leo made his way to Venus' door and pushed it open. The room was cold and lifeless. It was clear that someone hadn't lived in there for a while. Leo looked round and saw the pictures she'd left on the walls, some of the empty scrolls and inks sitting useless on the shelves. But as he sat on the bed, what Leo noticed most was the lack of warmth. Not temperature but…personality. Venus was kind and compassionate, but could still hold her own both against the Foot and his brothers. She was a fierce fighter, both when using magic and when relying on her sword, but knew when to admit defeat, when to ask for help and how to fight as part of a team. Her laugh was loud but contagious, her anger biting, her comfort gentle. But a quality that made Venus unique was her understanding; she seemed in tune to all of her friend's emotions, even Master Splinter's, and this had gradually rubbed off on Leo. Because of this, that sad smile gave him comfort. He believed she _knew_ she was leaving, felt that she _had_ to go, and that sadness meant she didn't _want_ to go. Splinter had said she had left because she needed to focus more on her shinobi training, and didn't want to distract the guys. But Leo knew it was more than that; she had felt guilty about what had happened to him, and so felt she needed to go, for his sake. Either to protect him or to improve herself so that she would be able to fight better in the future. Which meant that she might one day return.

Leo clung onto this belief, desperately wanting it to be true. He knew Splinter had been aggravated by her during her last couple of weeks, but he wasn't really sure why. He had a fleeting fear that he had forced her out, but relaxed when he realised his father would never be so cruel. Venus was their friend, and he had promised her father that he would look after her. The thought of Chung I brought another line of thought: What would he have said about all this? Would he approve of their affection for each other, or condemn it? He remembered Venus' nightmare on that night, when Chung I had yelled at her with such a cruel fury that she became afraid of the thought of her father, of his anger at her shame. Leo had doubted the old man would have said such a thing but Venus had seemed so terrified by the thought. And then they had kissed…

Reality seemed to suddenly smack Leo in the face. _Stop thinking about it_ he scolded himself. At this moment in time, she was living at April's, training, without any thoughts concerning him or their 'episode'. He would need to accept that. Then he remembered what day it was, and the celebratory gathering that had been planned for later. _She's coming over_ Leo realised. He quickly stepped over to his desk and opened the small box that sat on it, allowing a small smile to form on his face whilst a shout rang out on the other side of his bedroom door:

"Come on Leo! Before Mikey eats all the food he _hasn't_ put in this freaky omelette!" Raph hollered. Leo snorted in amusement before replacing the lid, hope settling in his stomach.

"Coming."

Mikey's excitement permeated through another loud shriek when he saw presents sat on the coffee table in the living room. He instantly ran over but a warning voice made him freeze.

"Michelangelo, I do hope you were not thinking of opening your gifts without your brothers," Master Splinter scolded, albeit gently. Mikey smiled sheepishly, causing Splinter to chuckle a little. "Come my son, let us enjoy breakfast together, and _then_ enjoy your gifts."

Mikey dropped his head and slumped to back to the kitchen, slumping in front of his pizza omelette. Splinter frowned at it in disdain, but he couldn't deny his son his favourite breakfast on his birthday. The old rat smiled at his other sons, who began tucking into their omelettes avidly, clearly enjoying the interesting concoction. Splinter was just glad that Michelangelo had seen fit to only put cheese in his father's. In the corner of his eye, Splinter caught sight of Leonardo approaching the table. He couldn't work out his facial expression, but it changed to a broad smile when he saw his brothers.

"Hey Leo! Happy Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday Mikey," Leo smiled, taking his seat. He didn't comment on how exhausted his hot-headed brother looked this morning despite the smile on his face. A birthday wouldn't stop his late-night wanderings, and he still seemed to be in a fairly good mood. "Happy Birthday guys."

"Thanks Leo," Raph mumbled, mouth full of omelette. He swallowed loudly. "Hey, you gotta try this before it gets cold. Mikey's excelled himself today, surprisingly."

"Don't praise him too much Raph, he'll only get cocky." Donny joked, earning a shove from his orange-masked brother. Leo laughed, a genuine laugh, and it was like music in Master Splinter's ears. He smiled at the grins on his others sons' faces at the sound, the tiny ounce of tension left from those _events_ at last dissolving. He watched in happiness as his prodigal son tucked heartedly into his breakfast, and simply listened into their excited discussion of being 'adults'. Leonardo had nearly isolated himself completely in that first month, but had gradually opened up again, his brothers' presence and warmth providing the healing he needed. Not that they knew what they had done. Leonardo hadn't brought up whatever his feelings were for _her_ , and Splinter had been greatly relieved. It would be a subject that would simply dissolve on its own, not being mentioned repeatedly by the others.

Despite this, a twinge of fear nagged at the old rat's gut: Leonardo was now an adult. Technically, he could now do what he liked. He had every right in the world to walk out of the lair and leave his family to peruse a life with _her_. Splinter didn't want to outwardly oppose the relationship, but if his son contemplated that decision, he would have no choice but to remind his son of the sacred duty he held to this _clan_ , not just this family. As such, he would have to trap him inside the family, lock him in a safe cage of burden and responsibility. And whilst Leonardo would not blame his sympathetic brothers, it would shatter the father-son bond he shared with his father, and possibly strain the bonds his brothers shared with the rat.

 _'_ _But it won't come to that. Leonardo would never abandon his family for anything. If you had given the pair a chance, then you would have seen that. And if things didn't work out, then they both would have learned from their folly. But you exploited Venus' loyalty to her duty as a Shinobi, as a daughter, and her want to keep Leonardo safe. And without him knowing, you exploited your son's undying faith in you. You meddled in things which did not concern you.'_

That niggling voice in the back of Splinter's head faded once it had said its full. The usual trickle of worry flowed through him as he contemplated the harm he possibly caused. Should he have let them be? Would Venus ever forgive him? A shiver went down his spine; would Chung I? But as he gazed over the scene playing out in front of him, all four of his sons laughing joyously together, just like before, when they were younger and hadn't experienced the world above, his worry was stayed. No, his little family was perfectly happy. Things were just as they were meant to be.


	4. Today's the Day

**_A/N- New update! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to_** Leax **_who has been so fab and generous with their reviews; comments are the reason I keep writing and since yours have been so great and consistent, I thought I'd give you a shout out :) Anyway, enjoy the chapter guys, and PLEASE review; we've got a long way to go before this tale is ended (I'll let you decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing ;) xxxxxxxxxx_**

 **4\. Today's the Day**

A very different scene was playing out in April's apartment following Casey Jones' rather…abrupt arrival.

"Casey, did you have to nearly break down the door?" April scolded whilst her boyfriend shovelled the extra waffles she had made down his throat.

"What? I could smell breakfast cooking a mile away and I was hungry!" The vigilante tried to protest, struggling with a mouth full of food.

"Your excuse is a 'Michelangelo special', Casey Jones," April smirked. "You've been hanging out with him too much."

Casey merely shrugged but smiled broadly, causing April to laugh. Venus simply sat at the table with raised brows, watching the situation with disdain and confusion. She still didn't completely understand humans.

Casey looked towards Venus and raised his glass. "To Venus, now the only adult turtle-babe in the world!" He downed his orange juice, not seeing April smack her palm to her face. He could be such an idiot sometimes. Venus simply nodded, heartbeat suddenly a little quicker at the reminder. It caused her throat to catch.

"Well, thank-you Casey. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to meditate a little before-"

"No, wait Venus, please." April rushed in, grabbing a blue gift bag from a kitchen cupboard. Her face was happy but pleading. "Casey and I have something to give you first, don't we Casey?"

Casey looked at her, frowning, before her widened eyes prompted him. "Oh yeah!" He dropped his fork on his plate and rushed into the kitchen, randomly opening cupboard doors. "Now where did I put it? I swear it was in here." His mutterings continued before April stepped in.

"Casey. Casey!" She whispered, rolling her eyes when he turned. "The upper cupboard on the right. On the right!"

"Oh, got it! Thanks babe." Casey added, grabbing a large yellow bag from the bag before handing it to Venus. "Err, here ya are. Happy Birthday!"

Despite April's clear frustration, Venus smiled and opened the bag. It contained eight bottles of her favourite mango shower-gel.

"Wow! Thanks Casey." She didn't know whether to be pleased or slightly insulted, so decided to focus on the positive. "This'll last me for months."

"Yeah well, April mentioned you liked the stuff and I didn't really know what to get you so…" He was again oblivious to April smacking her face. Venus laughed though.

"It's great Casey, honestly. Thank you so much." She genuinely appreciated the gift, making Casey smile before April rushed in.

"Okay, my turn!" She cried, thrusting the small bag towards Venus. She took it tentatively. Inside, she found a range of gifts, including an elephant incense burner, a photo frame containing a picture of her and April, and a silver cushion, embroidered with a sequined yin-yang symbol, a sun and moon acting as the light and dark circles within the symbol. The latter was particularly eye catching.

"I asked the woman in the haberdashery store to help with it. She stitched it but I came up the sketch. I had to borrow your Shinobi scrolls for a few days, though, to get the crest right. I hope you don't mind. The design is-"

"Just like the symbol of the original clan, before it broke up and spread around the world. This symbol hasn't been used in thousands of years but it looks so…real." The shock of what she was seeing, and what it meant to her caused Venus' voice to crack a little. She looked up at her friend. "Oh April, it's beautiful."

April smiled at her friend before moving round to hug her. "I'm glad you like it." Venus returned the hug tightly, letting April know how much she appreciated the gift. It was a little taste of home, of the happiness she knew before New York. Then, laughing slightly, she picked up the photo.

"You could have picked a better picture of us though!" Venus smiled at the image of her and April, stood smiling together each with an arm over the other's shoulder, covered in pizza after Mikey tried to shove four in a blender to make pizza soup. April just laughed.

"I found it on my camera. Donny must have wanted to 'capture the moment' and quickly borrowed it. Come on, it doesn't look that bad. And that soup was pretty tasty."

Venus nodded in agreement before picking up the incense burner, quizzically. How did she-?

"You mentioned Mikey had broken your old one, and the one Donny found at the dump keeps melting, so I went down to the international market last week and picked this one up. It was made in India apparently."

Venus smiled again, this time in utter amazement at her friend's intuition. She seemed to know her inside out. April's next comment only cemented that theory.

"I also figured you would want to use it before…this afternoon. You can clear your head before we go to the lair."

Venus' eyes widened in understanding and she nodded. April knew she'd been apprehensive about going to the lair. She always was but after a while, Venus mellowed into the atmosphere of her old home. And it became clear that she missed it; although they'd never really discussed the subject out-loud, April figured that Venus and Leo had perhaps developed feelings for each other when she had asked to move in with her. She had been so doting and terrified over Leo but only April seemed to pick it up. And hey, she was so happy for the pair. She figured Venus would fall for one of the guys eventually, and thinking about it, her affections for Leo just made sense. They were both similar and different, complementing each other perfectly. But what she didn't understand was why the pair weren't now doing something about their feelings; April guessed either Splinter had disapproved of them, or Venus, freaked out after what had happened to the pair at the docks, had convinced herself that taking herself out of the way would protect Leo. Either way, her training was used as an excuse for her exit from the lair. April suspected both options were partly true, and condemned Splinter for his actions. He had spoken with such venom in his voice and had done nothing to convince Venus to stay. She suspected that the tensions between rat and turtle stemmed from the night they failed to get the shipment, and had perhaps gotten a little out of control once the rat sensed the developing affections. But still, Master Splinter couldn't hold onto his sons forever. He couldn't molly-coddle them from the harshness of the human world. They had to experience it someday, and the turtles had certainly dealt with far more than most teenagers over the years. April had marvelled how they had stuck together through all the trial and tribulations, so why was Splinter stopping them from knowing something so wonderful: Love. But April never voiced her thoughts; she had promised Venus she would remain neutral.

She watched with a little bit of worry as Venus turned and went to go into April's room to meditate, giving her a little peace before the group's gathering.

"And no training." April ordered, albeit light heartedly. The turtle had been over working herself these past few months and needed rest, both from the energy it used and the pressure it brought on her. Venus turned and smiled a little before shutting the door.

Two hours later, Casey was driving April and Venus towards the lair. Venus was sat in the back of his blue ramshackle estate, a scarf wrapped round her head and a large coat draped over her shoulders. She looked up at the high buildings whizzing past, the crowds of people buzzing along the streets, sweltering in the summer heat. Venus tried to take the sights in but nothing could distract her whirring mind. Clutched in her hands was a small, ornate box that she hoped would help heal the rift that had formed between her and her family. Her knuckles were white from the tightness of her grip, but the box anchored her to stay focused. To calm down. She had meditated, and even gone against April's wishes and completed a few training exercises; she could at last, after months of trying, summon a shield using her internal energy. She had had a break-through about a fortnight ago after experiencing the worst nightmare she'd ever had: all of their enemies, including Shredder and Bishop, were hunting the turtles down through the streets of New York. All five of them kept running, with Casey and April joining the fray, until they got to Central Park. There, they engaged in a furious fight, and despite the fear, the adrenalin coursing through her made Venus realize that she missed fighting with the guys. She missed being on the team. But when they seemed to be winning, suddenly the whole park caught ablaze. Venus tried to contain it but the heat and flames distracted the guys enough that they began to lose ground. Don, Raph, Mikey, Casey and April were all slaughtered in front of her and she cried out. Splinter then appeared, claiming Venus had failed his sons, and was not good enough for them, especially not Leonardo. He fought but was struck down by Shredder, and Leonardo ran to catch his father. He sat cradling his father in his arms while Venus battled the blaze, weeping and drenched in blood.

"Leo, you have to get out of here! I can't keep this fire under control!"

Leo turned black eyes towards her direction, and she heard his voice for the first time in months.

"You failed us Venus. You have caused this. You have caused the death of my brothers, my friends and my Sensei. My father. What will you destroy next?"

His voice was bitingly cold, making Venus squirm in shame. Then Chung I appeared next to her.

"You still haven't mastered yourself, how can you hope to master nature? Thanks to you, it is being burnt alive."

"But father, I have to help them-"

"I am no father to you!" He screamed. Venus flinched, tears forming in her eyes. "My daughter died the moment she chose to let the Shredder go. Mei Pieh Chi is gone, and now a monstrosity stands in her place."

Anger flared up within Venus until she turned with horror and saw the Shredder strike Leo in the chest.

"NOOOOOO!" She screamed, her cry mingling with Leo's. Suddenly, everything disappeared, Chung I, Splinter, even Central Park itself. Venus stood before the Shredder, who was looming above Leo's bleeding body, in a pure white landscape, the red staining the ground.

"You are a fool Venus. You have failed your entire family, whom you claim to love. And now they are gone." He smiled, drawing his Katana and stabbing Leo straight in the heart, who gasped and fell limp, causing Shredder to laugh. But Venus didn't flinch, she didn't cry out. Months of torturous nightmares had left her numb to the shock of seeing her family dead. She'd seen them killed three-dozen times. She'd been called a failure too, and she was sick of it. She had done what she deemed right; she had isolated herself from any happiness she could have with the guys. She had dedicated nearly every waking moment with training, trying to draw out her internal energy, with no success. Her fists tightened. She had had enough. With almost a growl, Venus sought within herself the energy she had been desperately trying to find, and gently drew it out. The Shredder's laughing only increased her concentration, and Venus, suddenly feeling adrenalin fuel through her, smiled. She felt energy flood through her and opened her palms in front of her. Shredder only had a moment to contemplate what she was doing before a shot of lightning flew from her hands and fried him.

She had woken up panting yet wide awake and extremely satisfied. Her patience had paid off, her frustration with her supposed peers, who had told her she was nothing, a failure, had unlocked her internal energy. She wasn't sure how, but Venus had now nearly achieved quintessence, and she'd fallen back to sleep with a smile in her face.

Ever since then, Venus had practised rigorously, much to April's dismay. She didn't understand Venus' Chi manipulation, which was gradually improving. On the first day the shield held for barley a second. The second perhaps for five. Now Venus could hold it for 20, although was left shaking once it shattered. Despite the exertion, they were gradually becoming stronger and thicker. And on the morning of her birthday, this reassurance that she was finally getting somewhere had made Venus feel a little better.

This faded a little when the car pulled into the abandoned warehouse that Donny had rigged up. Casey shut off the ignition and got out to sort out the elevator while April opened Venus' door. She looked at her friend.

"Ready?"

Venus took a deep breath and nodded. "Ready."

The turtle clambered out of the car, still clutching the box and made her way over to Casey, who winked at her. Venus smiled, shaking her head as April followed suit and the three of them began to descend down into the lair. The ever-present smell of pizza wafted through the elevator as the doors slid open. Venus kept her breathing controlled, very aware of her racing heartbeat. April gave her an encouraging smile and the pair stepped onto the threshold after Casey.

"Yo fellas! Was today your birthday or did I miss it?" Casey joked, earning a laugh from Raph.

"Well, if you'd missed it, then you wouldn't be standing there right now."

"And why's that?"

"Because I woulda pummelled ya for missing your best bud's birthday!"

Casey laughed, pulling his friend into a headlock and fiercely rubbing his skull. "Happy Birthday Raph. You're finally able to drink beer now!"

Raph pushed his friend off with a harsh shove, smiling. "Shouldn't that be 'allowed'." April caught his drift.

"Raph, I do hope that you haven't consumed any alcohol before you've been legally old enough to do so. That would be breaking the law." She smiled, earning a wink from Raph.

"We don't exactly play by the rules down here April. You know that." He then signalled them to follow him into the kitchen where the others were sat down, admiring their gifts from each other and their father. Venus tensed as she rounded the corner but when she saw the group laughing and smiling, suddenly all her fear went away. It melted into the pure elated joy that permeated the atmosphere, and couldn't help smiling herself.

"Hey guys! Look who I found loitering in the door way!" Raph pointed his thumb towards the three new comers, and cheers filled the lair.

"Hey dudes, welcome to the party!" Mikey hollered, running up the group. He promptly hugged April before grabbing Venus' hand. "Come on Venus, as an ultra-cool mutant turtle, you get to sit at the table of honour," Mikey pulled a chair up for Venus and pushed her down into it before smiling. "You know, cuz it's your birthday too."

Venus smiled back. "Thank you Mikey. And happy birthday. Happy birthday to all four of you!"

"Happy birthday Venus!" The other turtles chorused, including Leonardo. Venus turned in surprise at the sound of his voice, which she hadn't heard in reality for months, finding him at the head of the table. He smiled slightly at her and Venus, in slight bewilderment, smiled back. Mikey, however, promptly ruined the moment.

"So Venus, what's in the box?" He asked, practically leaping form foot to foot. Venus smirked.

"Why don't you guess, Mikey?"

"Well, it could be herbs, or some crazy Shinobi weapon or, dare I say it, my present?!"

Venus chuckled. "Well, actually-"

"Michelangelo! Do not be so rude and ask about people belongings. Just because it is your birthday does not excuse you from observing basic manners."

The voice of Master Splinter made Venus tense again immediately. So much so that Leo caught her flinching movement, frowning slightly. But what he couldn't see was the apprehension that filled Venus' senses. The old rat made his way to the table as his remaining sons took their seats, Don and Raph either side of Leo, with Mikey next to Raph and therefore opposite Venus. Splinter stood behind the latter two sons, directly opposite Venus.

"Welcome, Venus. I trust you have had a pleasant birthday so far."

Splinter's voice was warm but the tension in the air was still there. Raph waited with baited breath, knowing full well the strain between the pair, whilst everyone else shifted uncomfortably with Leo looking on in confusion. What was going on?

Venus could sense the apprehension in the air, and the awkwardness of the situation, and decided to not allow it to ruin their birthday. She would take the high road and make everything as smooth as possible.

"It's been brilliant, actually. Casey gave me a load of shower gel which, to be honest, I could have taken offence to. Oh, and April gave me the most beautiful cushion with the original Shinobi insignia stitched onto it…"

Venus continued avidly discussing her morning before the guys moved on to talk about theirs. Her sudden happiness could have fooled anyone. For the first time in months, her family were seeing the old side of Venus; the chatty, positive side that could make anyone smile. April was impressed by her friend's new attitude, but with a sad heart, knew she was only pretending. And so did Splinter.


	5. The Gifts We Earn

_**A/N-New update! So, the story with this chapter is that originally, it was pretty small, then I re-wrote it and made it MASSIVE, and so had to split it into two normal sized chapters. This chapter is quite cute as well, full of birthday bonding which I think the group really needs :) A huge thanks to those who are reviewing and commenting. You have all been so forthcoming with your positive comments, and I've actually gained a few more follows and favourites this week which is fab, though I love getting guest reviews as well ;). Hopefully this story is filling a bit of the gap 2012 TMNT has left with its current hiatus (goodness knows it is for me lol). Anyway, enjoy the fluff, and see you soon! :) xxx**_

 **5\. The Gifts We Earn…**

"Hello?"

A gentle voice cut through the fray, making the group pause to see who the new presence was.

"Yo, Leatherhead! What're ya doin' here buddy?"

The group turned to see the giant alligator walk into the kitchen, Raphael standing to greet him. The former smiled, his razor sharp grin inspiring anything but fear into his friends.

"Master Splinter informed me that today was your 21st so I thought I would pop by and wish you all a happy birthday."

"Aw, thanks LH!" Mikey cheered, grabbing another chair. "Come and join us. The more the merrier!"

"Thank you Michelangelo," Leatherhead replied, taking a seat while Raph fetched him a drink.

"So Venus, about my present…"Mikey continued, earning a glare from his brothers/

"Mikey!" Donny scolded, causing Mikey to roll his eyes.

"Alright, our presents…"

Venus laughed and placed the box on the table. Although she'd been dreading this day for months, she realised how important it was, and was determined to make an important contribution. So, a few weeks ago, Venus had sent April off into the city with a list of items to get. She had managed to come back with all of them: pieces of blue, red, purple, and orange fabric, waterproof writing ink, and a rubber stamp depicting a dragon. And in the following weeks, Venus had gotten to work, working out the measurements of each strip of fabric to create four different coloured masks. Then, marking where she deemed the tails would be tied off, Venus used the black ink to stamp on one side a dragon, and then painstakingly painted the Japanese kanji for an element on the other, having done extensive research herself, and remembering the scrolls Master Splinter had shown her, inherited from the ancient one, when she had first moved to New York. They were around 300 years old, and contained the accounts of a Japanese Samurai who had been travelling through eastern China when he encountered a small Shinobi clan. He had been one of the first outsiders to do so. The rat had thought they would interest her, and perhaps make her feel less isolated in such a strange city. Venus had deeply appreciated the gesture; her heart had ached slightly at the memory, but pushed it aside, focusing on the symbols she had seen in the scrolls rather than the relationship she had lost with her guardian. Returning to her work, she had made a few trial runs before perfecting her design on the actual fabric, and then painted over each stroke again once the original had dried, repeating the process around seven times. Then, she encased each mask in a block of ice fuelled by her core energy for two days, keeping them extremely cold so that the ice wouldn't melt before gently breaking the ice off each mask, which remained dry. Then, with some trepidation, she tried to burn the masks under a candle flame, but the fabric remained intact. She then soaked them in water, but the ink remained set on the mask. Sighing in relief, Venus then packed them into the box. The masks, thanks to the use of her core energy, were safeguarded from any elemental damage, and now sat in plain view on the kitchen table.

"They're…masks." Mikey stated, not disappointed but a little confused.

"Yes Mikey, masks that I made and personalised when considering each of your individual… qualities." Venus smiled gently and carefully removed the orange mask from the box. "To you Michelangelo, I present the mask of Earth, the most loyal and reliable element." She placed the mask in Mikey's open palms and he stretched it out in front of him, reading the pinyin. " 'Earth'. Wow Venus, this is really- HEY THERE IS A DRAGON ON THIS TOO!"

Venus laughed, especially when the other three suddenly craned their necks forward to see at the mention on 'dragon'.

"Of course. You didn't think I would just write on them, did you?" She then took out the purple mask. "I give you, Donatello, the mask of Air, the most swift and intelligent element." Donny smiled, admiring his mask and sharing in his brother's glee at the stamped dragon.

"It's great Venus, and you wrote the symbol well. It's perfect."

Venus smiled before turning to Raph, who eyed his red mask sceptically. "Raphael, I gift you the mask of Fire, the strongest and tempestuous element." Raph took his mask, snorting a little at Venus' description but sensing the craftsmanship and effort that went into creating it all the same.

"Gee, uh, thanks Venus. I guess 'angry' and 'fire' kinda match."

"Fire also symbolises passion, Raphael," Venus added. "Passion for your ninjitsu, your family, you-"

"Your yelling?" Casey finished, earning a growl. "What? You do yell passionately, especially when you're passionately beating down bad guys."

Raphael threw his empty can of drink at his friend's head before turning back to Venus.

"Thanks Venus, I really appreciate it, honestly. You did good."

Venus smiled at his approval, glad she hadn't unintentionally offended him. She then braced herself for her final gift. She turned towards Leo, whose eyes watched her closely. She took the mask from the box and placed it in his open hands. Her fingers brushed his palm, sparking a nervous electricity in her hand which she tried to ignore. Taking a deep breath, Venus began.

"And to you, Leonardo, I present the mask of Water, the most lucid yet powerful element."

He didn't say anything in reply, but merely turned the mask in his hands, admiring both the kanji symbol and the dragon. Not one scale had been missed in the stamping process; he was impressed by the level of detail she had managed to capture.

There was a moment of silence whilst the guys regarded their gifts, Venus waiting with bated breath, her attention focused on Leo's reaction before Mikey shattered the silence with joy.

"These are wicked Venus, thanks!" He grinned at her, immediately taking his plan mask off. "I will wear it every day."

"You do not want to damage it Michelangelo," Splinter cut in, causing his son to pause in his actions. The rat was surprised by the thought and effort that Venus had put into making the masks, especially writing in Japanese rather than Chinese. "They are for ceremonial purposes only, surely."

"Actually, Master Splinter, I used traditional techniques of my clan to safeguard them from any…accidents." She darted a look at Mikey, who grinned sheepishly, before returning her attention to Master Splinter. "They can't be damaged by the elements, and the fabric is really thick and difficult to cut, and won't fade or tarnish due to extended contact with water. I strengthened each of them by freezing them for 48 hours in blocks of ice, which each sealed in the protection I have given them."

The old rat was taken aback before Donatello spoke:

"What, like a magical charm? You can do that?"

"Well, it's not a charm as such, but more of a technique. If I apply my core energy to the creation or preservation of an object, it automatically absorbs some of my own strength, giving it an extra level of protection, which will only fade if I extract the energy from it, which is a bit of a pain if I'm honest. It's a trick the elders taught me when I was away in China but I managed to master it the other week, and it's been used by my clan for generations. Pretty cool, huh?"

The guys nodded avidly, the other three following Mikey's lead in taking off their current masks and replacing them with their new ones. April had managed to pick out exactly the right colours, so from the front they didn't look any different. But from the side, the image of the dragon added a little intimidation, something that would of course be handy in a battle. They took it in turns to look in the mirror while April got her camera and took pictures. The boys grinned, before posing for a 'serious' photo for the dramatic effect, not seeing the dread flit across their father's face: mastered it? But Venus' scrolls had said that using one's core energy wilfully was dangerous and unpredictable when not fully under control, and it can only be applied when a Shinobi had achieved…

Fluttering panic and utter joy coursed through the old rat. Venus had done it. She had finally managed to draw out her internal energy and bend it her will. She was probably nearly able to summon a shield, and so perhaps be on her way to achieving Quintessence. Well that's wonderful! She will soon be a five-elemental Shinobi. Something very rare indeed. 'Yes, but what if she wants to move back home now that she has completed her training?' So what? She can protect herself. She can protect your sons. She is now quite powerful, and that was the 'deal' you invented to your sons, so to speak. 'There was no deal'. Does it matter? She now has every right to be at home. 'But she will be a distraction. She will pull Leonardo away. She will distract them all.' Don't be so paranoid. And they are all adults; they can do as they please. 'Not if they want to remain my sons.'

Unaware of the war raging within the old rat, the rest of the group sat chatting together, discussing their mornings. Venus was so relieved that the guys liked their presents, but despite her reassurance, they were afraid to keep them on for too long, let alone wear them during patrol, for fear of damaging them.

"We'll keep them on for a bit, but you know what we're like Venus," Donny explained. "Give us something remotely precious and we'll, you know…"

"Break it." Raph finished for him, turning his eyes on Mikey. "Remember Venus' incense burner? The one she brought back from her home. In China."

Mikey's eyes went wide for a moment, as if trying to formulate an excuse. "Well, I didn't mean to break it. It was an accident! It was just sat on the side-"

"During shuriken practice." Donny added.

"During shuriken practice, and I miss-aimed and kind of…hit it."

"I know Mikey, I heard the ancient stone shatter when it fell to the floor." Venus scolded, but with a wry smile. "It doesn't matter though since April got me a new one. One that won't melt every time I light it." She added with a raised brow at Donatello, who shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

"Yes well, these masks are too precious for us to destroy due to some simple mistake. Come on guys, put them back in the box." Leo ordered, taking his off and placing it inside before donning his usual mask again. Venus smiled at the guys reluctantly following suit only to find Leo looking at her again. She tried to keep the blush from her cheeks as he smiled back, his happiness radiant on his face while he placed the box in the centre of the table, still open for all to admire.

This is what Splinter first saw as he resurfaced from his inner turmoil and frowned in suspicion. What was she playing at?

"Well guys, I think Venus deserves her present now, don't you think?"

The guys nodded at Leo, who grabbed a small teal box, covered in glitter. Venus raised a brow.

"Err, Mikey decorated the box since we wouldn't let him near what it contains." Raph explained, but Mikey simply beamed.

"Do you like it? I figured you'd like something sparkly and you'd love the colour." Mikey's genuine pride made Venus smile.

"It's lovely Mikey. I certainly shall never lose it."

Venus gently lifted the lid to find something she did not expect: a mask, the same colour as her own, but slightly different. She looked quizzically at the guys.

"We honestly didn't know what you were getting us." Donny explained, holding his hands up.

"Yeah, April helped us out with a couple of the supplies but we all helped make it. It was Leo's idea." Raphael added, looking pointedly at the leader.

Venus turned to face Leo who shrugged meekly, making her smile again. Gently, she lifted the light-blue fabric with her hands and gasped a little: On one side of the mask was her name in Chinese pinyin, her original name, painted in black ink and outlined in silver. On the other was a yin-yang symbol, painted in black and white, and again outlined in silver. Then, examining the tails, she found they had been painted too, the end nearest her head having a stripe orange and red flames for fire, which melded into small green and brown rocks to represent earth, then a light purple stripe containing swirls and wisps for air, and finally the tips of the tails were sea-blue, with white swirls to represent waves of water.

Venus gazed at the mask in awe, marvelling at its beauty. Donny coughed, indicating he was about to explain its creation.

"I did some research into the Shinobi to see what the past clans' masks looked like, only to find many didn't wear them. So I found some old sketches of elements which were created years ago, like, hundreds, by the clan when they first began writing their scrolls. Then I looked into translating your name into Chinese, but we figured you'd want your Shinobi name, the one your father gave you.

"Then Mikey, miraculously, came up with a design for the mask, combining the single sketches to make the melding design along with a yin-yang symbol on one side. Raph cut the fabric to our measurements after spending ages choosing the right colour and material, and after Mikey kept smudging the paint during his practice goes, Leo was voted to give it a try. And the end result is laying in your hands." Donny smiled, albeit anxiously in wait for her reaction. Venus continued gazing at her gift, turning it over to see every inch. The tails were indeed beautiful, each element meddling into each other as one, ending with water, her original element.

She looked up, dumbstruck. "You even remembered the order in which I mastered the elements."

The guys smiled, Mikey coughing slightly. "Well, actually, Leo helped me with that. I showed him my initial design and he suggested I changed the order of the elements, to match how you learnt them. He said it made it a little more personal."

Venus looked at Leo directly in the eye, confused and humbled at the same time. He had remembered a detail so small and thought it would make the gift more…meaningful. But why? She kept staring, as if daring him to say it didn't matter, it just made sense and perhaps complain that she had always gone on about her training that how could he possibly forget the order. But he didn't. He returned her gaze, suddenly severe and solemn, showing how seriously he taken this task. It was his idea in the first place, did that mean he cared? Even though she had caused his body to be beaten and battered, and left him to supposedly protect him with no explanation; even though neither of them had uttered a single word to each other in six months, did she still matter to him? The genuine smile filled with warmth and honesty that gently spread across his face told her yes.

Immediately, she took off her current mask and out the new one on. The paint the guys had used absorbed perfectly into the fabric, meaning it didn't crack as she twisted the tails to knot the mask. The pattern on the tails began exactly where the knot sat; they'd gotten the measurements perfect. Mikey quickly gave her a hand mirror and she admired their handiwork, the silver catching the light.

"Come on guys! Put your ones back on and we can have a group picture of your new look." April suggested, grabbing her camera again. The guys quickly replaced their masks again before standing in a group, Venus in the middle with her mask tails on her shoulders to show off the design. Then they all faced left to show the dragons and yin-yang, then right to show their names, before Mikey insisted on another 'serious' shot. The group obliged before bursting out laughing, quickly changing their masks once again.

"Hey Venus, you think you could perform that protection charm on your own mask?" Leo asked a little sheepishly. "You know, so it doesn't get damaged or anything?"

The group nodded in agreement, Venus catching the leader's eye and smiling.

"Of course. I was going to do so tomorrow anyway. This is something I never want to lose."

Leo's eyes widened slightly but he smiled nonetheless, bowing his head at her response. Catching the gaze between his son and Venus prompted Master Splinter to interrupt.

"Err, Venus, I too have a gift for you."

Venus blinked in surprise at the new voice, not quite registering what it had said.

"What?"

"I said I also have a gift. For your birthday."

"For me?" Venus asked, not quite believing it. Splinter smiled a little.

"Yes."

Whilst the old rat went to his room, Venus reluctantly placed the boxed mask into the centre of the table.

"Thanks guys. It really is beautiful. And the effort that went into making it…I truly appreciate it." She smiled warmly at her friends, earning grins in return.


	6. And the Gifts We Don't Expect

_**A/N- Part 2 (kind of)! For this chapter to be really poignant you need to think way back to a subtle detail in 'Home Ties' when they are exploring the burnt temple ;) This chapter is both cute and may make a few people angry (I do like Splinter as a character, honestly. I just need him to be an arse for this bit lol). Thanks so much for all the reviews guys, I have been so humbled by the responses I have been getting for this story and I really appreciate all your comments. I'm going on holiday for a couple of weeks so I wont be updating during that time but I might be able to squeeze in another update this week before I go away. But for now, enjoy this. Every piece I have written is also on my DA which is the same as my FF name, and I will be updating my profile whenever I update on here, so if you're ever on DA, hit me up! :) Happy reading xxx**_

 **6…And the Gifts We Don't Expect**

The group continued chatting whilst the old rat left the room, his mind still whirling; he had known about his sons' gift to Venus, had been proud that they had thought of such a choice and had proudly watch them undertake the task of creating it. There was no denying that Venus had earned such a gift, especially given her efforts unto theirs…But as he stepped into his chamber, he found himself glad that Leatherhead was present. He thought back to a conversation they had had a couple of weeks ago when accidently meeting in the sewers, a conversation he had admittedly planned on enforcing onto the alligator, trying to plant a seed. Master Splinter had been scoping out several abandoned chambers, trying to find Venus a suitable place to live that would be far enough away from the lair to warrant her own living space, but not so far that he could be accused of trying to isolate Venus completely. He had found a small abandoned train station from the 1920's, seemingly in good shape due to the lack of chill and moisture that would indicate sins of damp. There appeared to be three smaller chambers leading off the main one, which could easily be transformed into a bedroom, a study, and a dojo, whilst the abandoned public bathroom was large enough to be knocked through to create an almost luxurious one. He was about to investigate the upper section when another presence had entered the space, taking him by surprise. He immediately relaxed when he saw Leatherhead approaching.

"Leatherhead, my friend, I did not see you there."

"Master Splinter, it is an honour to see you again," Leatherhead replied, bowing his head. He gestured around him. "I have been investigating other abandoned stations surrounding my home, seeking out a second base should my home be destroyed for whatever reason. It is also nice to investigate the history surrounding me. This is the smallest I have found so far, possibly most active in the 1920's." The alligator smiled, but his brow was raised slightly. "May I ask why you are here?"

"I am on a similar mission, although for a more practical purpose. I take it this is not that far from your home?"

"But half a mile, although it is nearly 3 from yours. You cannot be seeking to move your lair again?"

"No, no. It is a lot simpler than that," Master Splinter replied, his planned conversation forming in his head. "Venus has decided that she would like her own space. I think living with my four sons has finally worn her down," he added with a smile, thankfully earning one in return.

"I can understand that, no offence," the alligator added nervously. "But I understand Miss Venus is currently living with Miss O'Neil?"

"Yes," Splinter continued, racking his brain. "That was a…trial period, in case Venus wanted to return to the lair. As such, she has decided that she would like her own space, and Miss O'Neil's apartment is a little small for the two of them."

"Oh, well then, I would recommend this chamber given its size and still functioning utilities, although I'm sure Donatello will find some parts to fix and update. I would have thought this place was a little far from the five of you though. Would she not feel a little isolated by the distance?"

"I believe Venus wants a little distance from my sons, for a little while at least. And she won't be alone, not with you just a few minutes away." Master Splinter smiled, ever the innocent whilst he noticed the slight blush on Leatherhead's face. Perfect.

"Yes, well, I would be more than happy to pop in and check on her occasionally, but I know that she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"No, no, of course not. But it is always nice to have some form of companionship, is it not?"

"Of course," the alligator replied, still blushing slightly. "Venus has been most kind to me in the past, and very patient with my…condition. She seems to have a way of understanding people in ways others would not."

"Yes," Master Splinter nodded. "Her father trained her well in qigong, and that has definitely given her an open mind and seemingly an endless reserve of patience. But I guess living with my sons for so long has nearly drained that reserve dry." He chuckled, glad to see that the alligator was still blushing slightly.

"She is very kind hearted, despite the pain she has suffered, and very dedicated to her skills. I have always admired her strength."

"I agree," the rat replied, impatient now. "But here, she could be even more dedicated; she would have the space to train more freely. And do you not ever get lonely, down here all alone, my friend?"

For the first time during their conversation, Leatherhead had frowned, pausing before speaking. Master Splinter's heart jumped, afraid that he had gone too far.

"Sometimes. It is a lonely existence, being the only one of your kind. This is why your sons and Venus are lucky; they have each other."

Master Splinter let out a light chuckle. "Not in the way you are suggesting, my friend."

"Perhaps not. Although I always thought Miss Venus and Leonardo worked well together; they seem to balance each other out, whilst matching each other's dedication to their training, in order to protect your little family." He didn't see Master Splinter's hands twitch slightly against his cane. "Maybe I am being foolish; it is not a topic I have had much experience with. But all five of them are still young, and I believe we should all be allowed to follow our heart until we discover when we need to lose the trail and pick up another. And I know Miss Venus loves all four of them dearly, as well as you, of course. You are her family"

"Yes…She is very fond of you though," the rat added, suddenly seeing the alligator look quizzical. "All of us are. We are very proud to call you our friend."

"Thank you, Master Splinter. You have all been most kind to me these past years. Your sons are courageous and kind boys-"

"Not boys any more. They'll be 21 in a couple of weeks, Venus too. Adults."

"Young men then. They are a testament to you, Splinter, and will continue to make you proud."

"Thank you my friend, I am proud of them every day." He went to leave the station the way he came. "I will keep this place in mind. I am sure Venus will like it once Donatello has done a little tinkering. At least it will keep him out of trouble."

"I would be happy to help him," Leatherhead commented. "It has been a while since Donatello and I have worked on a project together."

"That is most kind Leatherhead, I am sure my son would appreciate the assistance, along with Venus, of course." He saw another slight blush. "Please feel free to visit the lair on their birthday. I know your presence would be most welcome, and Venus would be very happy to see you." He paused. "Of course, we all would."

The smile he had elicited from the alligator had given the rat hope that his plan was in motion.

Splinter cursed himself for being so selfish now that the day had come. There is nothing between them, nothing you can force. You will only hurt more people. Leatherhead is here as a friend. He is not looking for a lover, and you know it would only hurt Leonardo, and that Venus would never betray your son. This is a futile battle that you are pointlessly fighting. Enough is enough; it's time to stop being such a bitter old father, and instead welcome her into this family she became part of so many years ago. She has more than earnt it. He tried to ignore the bickering voice in his head, focusing on the gift he now picked up from behind his bookshelf. This, he hoped, would more than make up for any wrong doings Venus felt he had dealt her, and maybe quell the guilty voice that judged him every day now. He had hidden the object for years now, waiting for this day. But it wasn't right that it was he that was presenting it to her.

The chatting faded to silence as Master Splinter returned, carrying something draped in an old cloth. He handed it to Venus who took it gently, feeling the weight. It was heavy, and seemingly made of metal. He nodded for Venus to remove the cloth and she gasped as she tentatively took it off, revealing a sword. The hilt was of old silver, the metal swirled slightly with black indents to give the appearance of waves. The blade itself was steel, perfectly polished and gleaming. The sword was worn and not particularly sharp, but Venus still felt a little in awe.

"This sword belonged to your father." The statement shook Venus to the core and she stared at the rat, he returning her gaze in return. "He showed it to me a few times during our discussions, and explained how it had been passed down from Shinobi to Shinobi for many generations. He even used it during your sword training sessions, though only for form when you were very young, changing it for a newer, stronger sword when the pair of you actually began sparring. He explained that he planned to pass it onto you one day, never dreaming that he would not get the chance. When we visited your old home a few years ago, I found the sword, glinting under a pile of rubble. I am ashamed to say I took it without your permission, but because you didn't mention anything about it I figured you had forgotten about its existence and so would be surprised when I presented it to you. I struggled to decide when I believed you would be ready to receive such a gift, but the day you became an adult seemed a good option. Your father would be proud of you, my child. He would agree today was a good day to pass on this heirloom onto you."

There was silence in the lair while everyone processed Splinter's touching words. Venus stared at the rat before lowering her eyes to the sword she was clutching. A faint memory stirred in the back of her mind of her early days training with her father. She could see the sword, being gracefully swung and pointed by her father as he tried to teach her form and stature when carrying a blade, a lesson, she smiled, she was never patient enough for. Another strange emotion swept through her; she had been so used to Splinter speaking to her scathingly or ignoring her completely that she had forgotten how passionate he could be. How much he cared for his sons and seemingly for her. Perhaps he had finally forgiven her? Perhaps, at long last, he had cooled his initial anger and would let her move back home. Perhaps he would even give her and Leo his blessing… She shook her head, realising she was getting ahead of herself. But the honour he had given her by presenting this sword was extremely humbling. He knew how much it would mean to her, and the fact that he had thought about it so long ago sparked pure gratitude within Venus.

"Thank-you." She simply stated, her voice barely a whisper as her throat. The old rat smiled, genuinely, before April stepped in.

"We had some presents for you guys but it seems you opened them this morning before we arrived…" April raised a brow, causing the guys to duck their heads.

"What do you expect when you leave them here the previous night on the presents table? That we wouldn't open them?" Mikey asked, earning a light-hearted glare from April. "By the way, thanks for the personalized jelly bean jar. I shall treasure it forever."

"Oh well," April sighed. "It doesn't matter as Casey and I have another gift for you. For all of you. Casey, if you please."

April stepped back, pushing Casey forward as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah well, as you know, April and I have known you guys for a few years now and we-"

"I hope you're not going to spit some mushy spiel about how much we have grown since you met us." Raph interrupted, his arms crossed whilst smirking. Casey growled.

"No! I was just gonna say something nice like how much we've grown to care about you but you know what? Now I don't want to."

"You just did, idiot." Raph grinned, causing Casey to scowl in frustration. April pushed in front of him.

"All we were going to say is that over the years we have watched you grow up to be remarkable young adults. You have certainly made our lives a whole lot more interesting and given us experiences we never would have dreamed of." She smiled at the group sat in front of her. "And you have always looked out for us, defended us and even saved our lives whenever we needed it. And for that, we wanted to say thank-you. So…"

April reached behind her and pulled out a large book, each of the turtle's names scrawled across the front in their mask colour around the date of when they met April and today's date. They all crowded round as she placed the book on the table and opened it. In front of them was a picture of all eight of them, stood and sat smiling in the living room. The picture had been taken before Leo went on his trip to South America but April hadn't managed to get it printed in time before he left. She had felt terribly guilty and so decided to gather all the pictures she had with the turtles and Splinter and bind them in a photo album. She'd been working on the project for just over a year and a half now and had finally filled the last page a couple of weeks ago. Casey had helped out by taking lots of pictures too and contributing to the printing costs.

The group turned the next page, and the next, and the next, finding the book full of pictures of them, group shots, individuals, pairings, poses, natural shots, everything. The book documented six years of friendship between the mutants and April and Casey, with many pictures of Venus included despite only being part of the group for four years. Not all of the pictures were flattering, the group laughing at the familiar sight of Venus and April covered in pizza, along with Donny getting tangled up in the cables of his own computer which he tried to 'improve', resulting in wires being strewn across the lair floor for days until they finally caught their creator. There was Mikey standing proudly with his battle nexus trophy, Raph and Casey playing hockey together, Leo accidently sending a sword through one of the TV's during a training session, with Venus laughing in the background while Donny tried to fix it. There were some good shots of the group training together, Raph smiling at his fight with Donny, his Sais latching onto his Bo staff. The pair looked fearless and ferocious, as did their brothers during their combat. Venus laughed at the photo of her attacking the guys and absolutely hammering them to ground using her gifts. That had been the first time she had ever beaten them.

The photos brought back fond memories for the whole group; even Master Splinter seemed moved by the gift.

"But wait guys, there's more." April announced, surprising them all with individual copies of the first photo depicting the whole group, framed in their respective colour. "This means that you can have a piece of you family with you all the time. These past few years have been great guys, truly, and we are so glad of who you have become."

A warm silence filled the lair, everyone being content to simply flick through the book. Contentment had been something strange to them for a while now, their little family being incomplete for so long, only to be joined together again before being ripped apart again. But for once, all of them were here, sat admiring memories long past, and while Raph explained a certain picture to Venus which had occurred before her arrival in New York, she felt a deep sense of peace and belonging. This was her home, and she longed to be back in it.


	7. Not the Conversation that was Wanted

_**A/N- Just leaves this here before running away for 2 weeks. BTW, if you didn't like Splinter before, then you really wont like this chapter...Happy reading! xxx**_

 **7\. Not the Conversation that was Wanted**

"Alright guys, let's go!" Casey hollered, handing the turtles long coats, shirts, trousers and hats. He had arranged to take them to an ice-hockey match.

"But Casey, it ain't even ice-hockey season." Raph muttered. He hated these disguises.

"Raph, it's ALWAYS ice-hockey season when you have an indoor rink. Come on, the match starts in an hour. If we got time we can grab some nachos before we go in."

A 'woo-hoo' from Mikey moved the group along a lot quicker. "You coming LH?"

Leatherhead smiled but shook his head. "I am afraid not Michelangelo. I am a little too large to be disguised successfully, and I am not a fan of the cold. Have a wonderful evening though, my friends. Enjoy the rest of your birthday."

"Thanks Leatherhead!" the group cheered before continuing to dress.

The alligator stepped towards Venus, who smiled in greeting.

"I am sorry your father is not here to see you today, Miss Venus, but I am sure he would be very proud."

"Thank you Leatherhead," Venus replied, touched by the alligator's concern. She had never really had a full on conversation with the mutant.

"And whatever disagreements you have had with Master Splinter, I hope they are resolved soon, for both your sakes."

Venus was taken aback. "What do you-"

"I am acute to sensing tension in the air; my time with Bishop taught me that. I am sure the rat means well, but you don't have to live under his thumb anymore." He dropped his eyes to the ground. "And if you wanted a bit of support outside of the lair, I would be more than happy to offer it."

Venus smiled gently, suddenly understanding. She stood on tip-toe to place a small kiss on the alligator's cheek.

"Thank you Leatherhead, I appreciate the help, I really do. But I think this is something I need to figure out on my own."

She found herself unknowingly looking at Leo who was stood a distance behind Leatherhead, zipping a rather large coat. The alligator caught the look and smiled, failing to hide a twinge of sadness.

"I understand, Miss Venus. I wish you all the luck in the world, for I know you already have the strength."

He bowed his head and exited the lair, leaving Venus feeling slightly guilty and surprised. How had he known? She jumped out of her thoughts when April handed Venus some clothes. She was about to put on a massive jumper but the turtle caught a stern look from Master Splinter. He gently shook his head. Venus frowned before she realised what he meant: He didn't want her to go to the match. She looked at him in confusion before he gestured for her to follow him.

"Venus?" April asked, wondering why she wasn't changing. Venus turned.

"Erm, I'm gonna have to catch you up."

"Why?"

"Master Splinter wants to speak to me." Venus couldn't hide the hope and apprehension in her voice, but April smiled anyway, somewhat relieved.

"Oh Venus that's great. Maybe he wants to discuss 'events' and given it's your birthday, maybe it is good news?"

"Maybe," was all Venus said before she waved the guys off.

"But you gotta come Venus!" Mikey whined, not wanting her to stay.

"Sorry Mikey, but I really wouldn't enjoy it." She decided not to mention her summons from their father, so as not to raise suspicion. "Cramped spaces filled with people isn't exactly my favourite pastime. Besides, I don't even understand hockey, and I doubt you all want to spend the match explaining it to me rather than watching it."

A few nods and grunts of agreements answered her before the group moved off towards the elevator. She smiled, waving goodbye, but Leo saw something in her look. It was…anticipation. He frowned and Venus caught it but the elevator doors closed before she could do anything about it. Taking a deep breath, she turned to the meditation chamber and tentatively stepped inside. She was greeted by Splinter kneeling at the other end, eyes closed and surrounded by candles. Swallowing dryly, she walked towards him before kneeling in front of him, shaking a tiny bit. She was both excited and scared of the impending conversation.

"Miss Venus." Splinter greeted, not coldly but the use of her name still made her flinch. She dipped her head a little.

"Master Splinter." She raised it again, looking directly at the rat. She hadn't called him 'sensei' in over half a year. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes. About your current…situation."

Heart pounding in her ears, Venus raised her bow, hope clear in her eyes but the rat still didn't open his eyes.

"What about it?"

"I believe I may have found a solution."

"You have?" Venus couldn't hold it in. Her anticipated excitement got the better of her. "Oh Master Splinter I'm so glad! Sitting in the lair today, laughing and joking with the guys, it felt like just old times. And when April brought that photo album out I realised how much I have missed living here, in my home."

"That's wonderful Venus but-"

"And you know? The crazy thing is that you were right. I did need some time alone to gather my thoughts and focus on my training. I have at last managed to master my chi energy (sort of) and can produce a shield. It doesn't last too long at the moment but I have been improving every day. Perhaps being back in familiar surroundings will make me even stronger." Venus took a pause to take a deep breath and forsake her pride. "And, I'm sorry Master Splinter, for everything that happened before. And I forgive you for the cruelties you dealt me. I hope now we can all live in peace, as a untied family again."

There was a moment of silence between the pair, but for some reason, despite all the candles, Venus believed she felt the room grow colder all of a sudden. She looked at the rat's face, for any sign of a reaction, of a smile, but found it blank, even when his eyes finally opened. They were dark.

"I think you misunderstand my intentions here, Miss Venus. I was going to merely explain that I believe I have found you a suitable home in the sewers. There is a small abandoned station just under three miles away, still within our territory. It is very safe I can assure you, and I believe you will find it most suitable."

It was as if Venus' world was made of fragile glass, which had just been shattered by a wild herd of elephants raging through it. Her whole world came crashing down around her.

"I don't understand…"

"What is there not to understand? I have found you a new home, a home of your own. Now that you are an adult, you have the freedom to stop being a burden on Miss O'Neil."

Venus' throat was suddenly dry and painful as she tried to stay calm from the shock and…betrayal. She had been wrong. She had been completely and utterly wrong.

"A new home?"

"Yes, one not so far away that you are completely isolated but far enough so that you can have your own privacy." He paused, contemplating his next words. "And Leatherhead would not be far from you at all, so should you ever want some company other than my sons…"

"Company?" Venus snorted, her foolishness causing embarrassed anger to rise bitterly within her; the alligator's words from just moments ago echoed in her head. "Leatherhead was very kind to me this evening. Tell me, did you speak to him when you found my 'new home'?"

"You know Venus, I'm only trying to help-"

"Help? You try and push me into another's life after keeping me shut out from my family and call it 'help'?" Venus asked incredulously. She knew she was risking a fight with the old rat but right now she didn't care. She wasn't going to back down easily.

"You know that you are not related to my sons."

"Neither are you," Venus bit back, standing now. "Neither are Casey and April but you can bet your damn life that they consider the guys family. They admitted it today!"

"And you admitted that I was right to send you away from them to focus on your training."

"We both know that that wasn't the only reason."

There was an awkward silence as the rat rose too, his face blank while he took a deep breath, as if trying to control himself.

"I thought that was why you gave me the sword," Venus whispered, her desperation betraying her promise to be stern. "I thought you believed I was ready to come home. That I had been gone long enough and could return."

Splinter refused to look at the turtle, his mind a whirring mess. This was his chance to forget everything. To make peace with Venus; she had just forgiven him, hadn't she? The giving of the sword was at least a little attempt to save the severely damaged bridge between them. Once side craved for her forgiveness, regretting everything he had done. But then the image of not just Leonardo lying battered and bloodied, but all four of his sons, trying to save Venus who had been knocked down earlier, flashed through his mind. A recurring nightmare he suffered. Leonardo would rush to save her immediately, his love for her blinding him to better judgment, and not seeing the Shredder, he is cut down straight away, leaving his brothers to fight alone.

This was the vision he faced ever since his son was beaten half to death. Because of her.

"No. I deemed it appropriate today since I am no longer required to be responsible for you."

He didn't see the hurt shock on her face; he didn't want to. The less he saw the easier it would be to detach himself from his words. Malicious words that he knew would crash through her barrier of pride and false hope.

"You dare say you forgive me. Me? When it is I who should grant you that gift? You allowed my son to be battered right in front of your very eyes, and rather than prevent it, you aggravated it. You lost a highly important shipment and drew my son out all night with you to 'shake off the Foot', making who knows what promises to him. You ran off rashly because of a measly nightmare, your 'promises' prompting my son to chase after you, resulting in both of your captures." Now he looked at her, focusing on her eyes so as not to see her expression. "You claimed to 'love' my son, but this is what you have caused, Venus de Milo. And while you cannot protect him, you cannot protect any of my sons. You are a danger to them."

"But I can protect them!" Venus suddenly cried, seething anger suddenly flooding through her veins. It was everything she could do to not barbeque the rodent right there and then. "I am in touch with my chi energy! I can create a shield, create safe guards. It will only take a few weeks to master it completely-"

"I DO NOT CARE!" The rat roared, and Venus took a step back, afraid. She could see the hatred in his eyes, an emotion he had only ever before felt for the Shredder, the man who destroyed her life whilst bringing her to New York and unknowingly giving her a new one. But seeing that hatred, her hope suddenly died within her as she realised something: She had not just lost the battle, she had lost the war.

Master Splinter panted, his sudden anger catching him by surprise. He willed himself to calm down, knowing that although he doubted Venus would attack him, it was unwise to antagonise her so. But he needed to keep his argument strong and unflinching, no matter how cruel.

"I will repeat my argument from a few months ago: You cannot have Leonardo. His duty is to his family, not to you. You will distract him, causing accidental pain to himself or worse, to his loved ones. It has been six months and it seems he has forgotten about whatever happened. Can't you just let it go, for his sake?"

Venus ignored the attempt to appeal to her morals. "I would not attempt to 'have' Leonardo. I do not own him and neither do you. You cannot dictate his actions anymore! He is an adult now, and you have no right to control him so."

"He knows his duty. He knows his role when I am gone, and he accepted it gladly."

"Do you think he would ever have refused you, given how devoted he is to you, both as a student and a son?"

"He is firstly my son, and he will respect my wishes."

"And what are they? What are your 'wishes'? That he should live loveless his whole life while he leads his brothers to safety and victory? His brothers will be free to love and do as they wish while their leader sits alone before a shrine of their father, always questioning his leadership but never wanting to burden his brothers with his pain."

"I am protecting him from pain."

"You are condemning him to live a life alone and therefore full of pain! A life so lonely that it is not really a life at all!"

"Don't be ridiculous-"

"Because I know that you do not mean to just keep me away from him, but every being that might see him for the kind, compassionate, loving, and honourable man your son is. You are allowing your son to stay alive, but not to live."

"ENOUGH!" The rat growled, shaking his head. He couldn't listen to her words anymore, couldn't let them sink in. "I will hear no more. You are not returning to live here and you are not to peruse Leonardo in any way. You are to move out of April's so that she may be free and you are to begin a new life in your new home. I know I cannot separate my sons from you completely but you must not cling onto a life that is gone now Venus." Looking down, the rat sighed, as if weary from the conflict. "I think it would be better for everyone if you just let go of the past."

"I will do when you do."

Splinter didn't even have time to register the bitter reply before the doors to the meditation chamber slammed shut and he was alone in the room once more. He raised his head, confused yet fully understanding Venus' words. He had to give her credit; she was just as stubborn as him.

With the scent of jasmine wafting through the air, calming himself down, Master Splinter laid out all his problems out in front of him: He had no doubt that Venus had loved his son, and suspected Leonardo felt the same. But she had caused him to suffer such pain because she loved him so much; because she kept begging for that monster Hun to release him. In her panic and fear she kept begging for mercy, blind to the fact it was causing more pain. Splinter pictured his son, weak, in turn begging Venus to be silent. He could hear his weak voice and couldn't bear it. True, Venus had in turn saved them by having enough sense to call the others, but the damage had been done. What Splinter wanted to know was how they were captured in the first place, his suspicions running wild: Leonardo had run off to find Venus and no doubt comfort her, and the next morning he was carried into his home, unconscious, whilst Venus walked in quite steadily. Splinter had not acknowledged her injuries that night, only the condition of his son before, in fear, he returned to his default tactic to hide his fear. He rounded on Venus and shamefully tried to turn his other sons against her. He drove her out of her home for six months out of fear. He kept her away out of fear. And tonight he announced the next stage of her isolation, again out of fear.

He didn't want his son to live without love, not at all. But Leonardo was so inexperienced that the rat was afraid his son would fall blindly, risking everything even when he didn't need to, like his nightmare. He would become reckless and spontaneous, and although perhaps before Splinter may have blessed the relationship, these feelings frightened him. The night they had failed to capture the shipment had frightened him too. Without it, they had no idea what Shredder was planning, and the rat walked around with dread in his stomach constantly. He was afraid for his sons due to the shipment, and because they had failed to capture it that night. It wasn't just Venus' fault that it went missing; others had made mistakes too. But it had scared Splinter, and he turned her brave honesty, wanting to save Leonardo from blame for once, against her. That night, feared finally coiled around the old rat's heart. And he pinned all his stress and frustrations on Venus.

She didn't realise that in telling the truth that she had inadvertently saved Leonardo from a worse fate; she suffered the hatred of Splinter instead of Leonardo suffering his disappointment. He had gradually calmed down until Leonardo did not return that night, the call from his shell-cell causing the fear to set in. Along with his unjustified vindictiveness upon Venus. Once she was gone, he returned to normal with his sons, enjoying their happiness after the shock of their friend's departure. But every time she returned the coil tightened. He had to lie to his sons at first, shame flooding him as he invented her 'training' excuse, helped by Leonardo's lack of mentioning whatever transpired between him and Venus. Perhaps he believed she didn't love him anymore.

He wanted his sons to know love. He wanted them to know the joy his beloved Master Yoshi had felt with Tang Shen. And none of them deserved it more than Leonardo. But his duty and responsibility prevented him from ever sharing this bond. The burden that he placed on his son now stopped him from knowing one of life's great happiness's.

But Venus would share the burden, not distract him.

No, he would not dare think such through. It was too late to look for resolution and redemption. Tonight showed that Venus would never forgive him. He wondered if in the future, if he ever discovered the full truth, if Leonardo ever would either.


	8. A Not so Happy Birthday After All

_**A/N- I'M BACK! So I'll just leave this here for now ;) This is where the drama starts xxx**_

 **Chapter 8- A not so Happy Birthday after all**

Venus ran. Out of the room, towards the internal door and through the sewers. It was all she could do to avoid setting the whole lair ablaze. She was so angry and…disappointed. She realised that the hope of returning home once she had mastered her chi energy had constantly been present during her six months of isolated 'training'. It had unknowingly kept her going, the glowing embers finally alighting to a flame when Master Splinter had given her her father's sword. But she had been wrong. She had been completely and utterly wrong, and made herself look a fool. She had actually apologised to the rat, forgiven him for what he had done, and he simply turned around and threw it back in her face. He betrayed the one bit of trust she had in him, and practically sentenced her to a life alone; reminded her that the guys weren't her family, that he was not her father. She hadn't realised how desperate she was to go back until the chance to was snatched from her hands.

The streets were quiet when she carefully lifted a manhole cover near April's apartment. Despite not using the sewers as a passage for months, Venus knew the way instinctively, four years travelling through them creating an internal map in her mind. Looking around, she climbed out of the sewer and gently replaced the cover before leaping underneath the fire escape. She was surprised to find that it was dark already, not realising how long she had been underground. It was a clear, warm night, the moon creating eerie shadows in the alleyway while the dim streetlight flickered. Venus knew the shop was locked and so began climbing up the ladder to reach the top of the building. She took a moment to savour the gentle breeze before taking out a small key hidden in her belt which she used to unlock April's bedroom window. She slipped in quite easily (apparently April had asked for a bigger window when her place got destroyed a couple of years ago) and gently shut it again. The room was empty, and, replacing the key back into her belt, Venus made her way to the door and entered the living room. It was empty too.

Everyone must still be at the hockey match, Venus thought, going over to the fridge to grab some water. Her throat was dry from the running and…the earlier conversation. She tried to push it out of her mind, to banish the slip of anxiety that was seeping through her, but she couldn't. She sat on the sofa, looking around her, drinking everything in. She was going to miss this place, the warmth and care that seemed ever present. Her new home wouldn't be cold and damp, just like the lair wasn't, but it would be lonely and quiet. April's apartment, though small, had grown on Venus.

She suddenly stood up and began pacing; she couldn't live alone, she just couldn't. She liked the hustle and bustle of having people constantly walking in and out, liked the banter and laughs with her friends, even when the jokes were at her expense. She had to create a plan. If she was destined to be alone then she would need something to distract her from her lack of company. Maybe she could go travelling? Either by land or sea? And then perhaps find some Shinobi elders who would perhaps accepts her, teach her the ancient ways? Fill in the gaps Chung I had left after he'd been so cruelly taken from her?

This is how April found her friend a couple of hours later, pacing around the apartment in a frenzied state of anxiety. She knew something was up when Venus jumped as the door closed.

"Venus?"

"April! Hi! How did the hockey game go? Was it fun? Did Casey's team win?"

"Err hi." April replied, raising her eyebrows slightly. She walked into the kitchen and dumped her purse on the table. "It was great, apart from Mikey nearly blowing our cover by throwing popcorn at a guy in front of him with a huge Mohawk. And yes, our team won. Casey even bought the guys some beers at the end to celebrate, although Master Splinter isn't supposed to know." April smiled a little. "How has your evening been?"

"Me? Oh yeah, I'm fine. It's been good." Venus replied, nodding her head avidly.

"And your talk with Master Splinter?"

"Yeah, that was good too. He said he has finally found a place for me to live. Somewhere in the sewers."

"Really? That's great!" April replied, genuinely pleased for her friend.

"Yeah, it's an old station about three miles from the lair, so I'm not too far away but I can have some privacy."

"Three miles?" April repeated, before trying to cover the negative shock in her voice. "Did you go and see it?"

There was a pause which caused suspicion to rise in April's chest as Venus sat down. "No, I'll go see it tomorrow. I didn't really fancy seeing it tonight."

It seemed that Venus had lost some of her previous energy, her sudden deflated tone suggesting her positive attitude had been a façade. April joined her friend on the sofa.

"You know Venus, if you don't want to move out you don't have to. You are more than welcome to stay here, you know that."

"No April." Venus stated, standing again. "It's time I make my own path. It's time I stop being a burden on everyone."

"Burden? Venus, you know I love having you here!"

But Venus wasn't listening.

"Maybe I should just leave New York completely. I thought about travelling the world, hitchhiking on cargo ships and planes. Take a few supplies with me and lead a new life, discovering the roots of my gifts, maybe training even more."

"Travel the world?" April asked, standing. "It's something a lot of people dream of, believe me, so if you ever get the chance, I'd say take it. But Venus, I'm not going to lie, apart from your training trip to China you've never gone anywhere without the guys."

"Well maybe I should. I mean, it's not as if I see them every day now anyway. And when I move out to go to my own place I will probably see them even less because I won't be with you."

"That's not true Venus." April replied, getting slightly worried. She didn't like where this conversation was going. "You'll see them even more being underground. Mikey will at least be curious."

"Yeah, for a few weeks maybe, before the novelty rubs off. Then their training will overtake their lives they will find less and less time to come visit and make the 6-mile round trip."

"It does sound far but, you could always visit them."

Another pause. "No, they wouldn't want that."

April frowned. "They wouldn't, or Master Splinter wouldn't?"

The question hung in the air, not graced with an answer but only a look as Venus turned her eyes to April. They were full of fear and sadness, suspicion and anger, gripping April instantly but Venus stopped any outburst by continuing to speak.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I'm an adult now; it's time I start being more independent. My father would want me-" Horrified realisation swept across the turtle's face. "My father's sword! And my mask! I left them back at the lair!" Venus fought back tears as she began pacing again but April smiled a little.

"If you are so independent then why do you need them? Aren't they just material possessions, causing you to cling onto the past?"

Venus turned sharply, eyes wide. She knew she was joking, but also that her words were tactful. Venus' defeated smile told April she had succeeded. Venus returned to the sofa and April threw an arm around her.

"Now you listen to me. You are going to stay here until you are ready to move out. That is our decision to make, not Master Splinter's. And when you are ready, we will both go and inspect the station and deck it out in anything that makes it feel homely. It will be the most glamorous patch of sewer the world has ever seen." Venus laughed a little, sniffing heavily. She felt like an eight year old again, being comforted by her father after she tripped over a rock and fell into the lake surrounding their home. April smiled, but her eyes became serious. "And tomorrow, we shall go to the lair to get your gifts, and you will face Master Splinter with a stiff upper lip. You must show him that whatever he says to you doesn't faze you, whether he insults you or is rude, it doesn't matter, you don't care. Because you are an adult now, and he can't control you."

Venus nodded, suddenly exhausted from the day's excitement and trials, and April grabbed her pillows and blankets whilst the turtle removed her gear, sword, and shell-cell, and placed them neatly under the sofa. Venus snuggled down and April smiled, fetching some water from the kitchen: Venus had been a little shaken when she had first moved in but not as weak as this. Her strength of character was one reason the pair got on so well; neither would put up with any crap from Casey or the guys. But that strong, funny character had been reduced to a nervous child in a matter of hours after her original personality had shone through so brightly when surrounded by her family. And it's her birthday, April thought bitterly. Returning to the living room, April found Venus fast asleep, mask still tied on her face. April decided to leave it on, for fear of waking her. She looked so peaceful. She flicked the lights off and went into her own room, shutting the door gently before falling heavily on her bed. She decided that she would have a word with Master Splinter, and whatever happened as a consequence, she would not leave Venus. She wasn't going to let her friend fight this battle on her own anymore.

For once, it wasn't a nightmare that woke Venus that night but a noise. Her eyes snapped open, immediately alert despite the darkness. She turned to see the clock on the wall, bathed in cold moonlight: 2:00 AM. The apartment was silent for a while, so Venus turned over to go back to sleep when she heard it again. The knocking over of a chair; someone against a cupboard door. And it came from April's room. Venus slowly pushed the blankets off herself and crept over to the door, pressing the side of her head against it. She could hear muffled voices, a short cry and then silence. Stepping back, Venus stared around the apartment; she couldn't sense anyone present but she found herself suddenly tense. There was definitely someone in April's room.

Venus took hold of the doorknob, unsure how to act. She knew that if she blindly kicked open the door then she was vulnerable to attack. What she didn't know was if the intruders knew she was there. That could give her the element of surprise, and perhaps a rush attack would be best. But she needed to see if April was hurt or not before she unleashed any 'Shinobi fury' as Mikey would put it. To play it safe, Venus slowly turned the handle while summoning a ball of water with her right hand. At least then she wouldn't burn anyone.

She took a deep breath and counted inside her head. One…two…three. She flung the door open and stood in a defensive stance, right leg in front of her left, left hand clenched in a fist in front of her whilst her right lay open and flat, a ball of water floating above it. The room was dark without the moon shining in through the window. It was pitch black in fact. Venus stood absolutely still, trying to decipher any forms in the darkness. She tapped into her Qigong training, her senses providing sight for her blind eyes. Immediately, she could see a familiar presence by the window. April. Venus raised her arm, ready to strike just behind her to hit the person no doubt holding her. She brought fire into her other palm, illuminating the room a little. She didn't recognise the intruders; they were garbed in long black coats and hoods, their lack of movement suggesting Venus had caught them off guard. She saw April's eyes go wide with fear, her hands bound, with droplets of blood dripping from a cut on her cheek. Venus made ready to strike when an arm suddenly wrapped round her neck, a hand forcing a cloth over her mouth. In her panic, Venus lost focus and the fire died out, the water splashing on the floor. She tried to break out of the vice like grip when she felt dampness on the cloth. They were trying to drug her.

Instinctively, Venus pushed back, causing the man to smack into April's wardrobe and her shell to ram into his stomach, causing the door to crack against his spine. He groaned but still he would not let go. As she punched and clawed at the arm and kicked behind her, she heard April gasp as she was gagged and carried out the window. Venus desperately tried to fight but the fumes had found their way into her system. She tried to light a flame only for it to go out again. She attempted to flood the man's nose with water but it wouldn't come. Her limbs began to go numb and she was soon merely flailing them about, not making any direct hits. She kept her eyes wide, willing them to stay open, but fog crept into her mind, clouding it over. Her senses began blurring and she realised with a stab of fear that she was losing consciousness, and she was completely helpless to stop it. She kept trying to move but the drug infused deeper and deeper into her senses until her eyes began to droop. The last thing she saw was the glint of a knife before she fell completely limp and dropped to the floor, lifeless.


	9. Bitter Recovery

_**A/N- Hey guys! Here's a new chapter for you x Thanks for all the fab comments I've been getting during this story, and I'm really grateful that you are all sticking with me on this. Happy reading! :)**_

 **Chapter 9- Bitter Recovery**

The four remaining turtles didn't wake up until very late in the afternoon after staying up long after they got back from the hockey match: Master Splinter had gone to bed, April home after the game, presumably to find Venus, and the guys and Casey had found themselves wide awake, sat in the lounge with some cans of beer Casey had brought over earlier. He'd even managed to convince Leo to have a couple while they played cards and videogames until early in the morning. Only a couple mind; a particular night a few months before with Raph had proven that Leo couldn't hold his liquor very well.

The leader's eyes flickered open, sleepiness making them heavy. He forced his eyelids to remain lifted and took in the scene before him. Donny and Mikey were asleep, leaning against the couch while Leo himself was curled up with a cushion by the TV. He sat up slowly, thankful that his head didn't hurt, only his eyes as they adjusted to the light. Master Splinter was probably meditating, seeing the mess his sons were in but deciding to leave them be. It was their birthday after all, and a little late in the afternoon to start any training exercises. Although Leo was thankful for his father's patience concerning their celebrations, he knew he would get a moral reprimand within a couple of days. Oh well, a small price to pay for the fun he and his brothers had had last night. And Casey hadn't brought enough beer for there to be too much damage, not that Leo would have banned his brothers from consuming any anyway, especially on their 21st. The human had ended up drinking most of it himself anyway. Leo turned to see Casey lying at the head of the couch, practically dead on the floor, while Raph was sat reading a comic book in the armchair, perfectly awake. Leo frowned at his brother when he lifted himself up to his feet, confused considering Raph had drunk the same amount as Casey.

"Morning." Raph mumbled, catching his brother's look. He smiled slightly. "I learnt a long time ago to drink at least a pint of water before sleeping. Even if I have to force it down. Makes sure I'm still bright and perky the next morning."

"Yeah, well I must have been away somewhere during those mornings since I never remember you being bright and perky, especially when you'd been out drinking with Casey and didn't think I knew about it."

Raph went to answer his brother back but paused, realising he'd been caught out. He chuckled instead.

"Damn, thought I'd gotten away with that pastime."

"Pshh, as if." Leo muttered with a small smile. Today, he couldn't be asked to argue with his brother about his past follies. In light of everything, it really didn't matter anymore. Raphael was glad that Leo seemed to be in good humour, and not about to lecture him, although he doubted his current condition would allow him to do so. He smirked as an image of Leo as an 11 year old sat on the couch, flashed through his mind, nursing a sprained wrist while lecturing Mikey about skateboarding in the sewer tunnels crowded with rubbish, which had caused the latter to slip, making the former dive into the rushing water to grab him, the debris trapped underneath trapping his arm while he reached out to grab his brother. The fast moving water had wrenched it free, but not without causing some damage. He had shoved his brother out of the water before Mikey had then helped lift Leo out, crying out of both fright and guilt. Master Splinter had told the pair off as he and Donny set and wrapped Leo's wrist, but it had been Leonardo who had lectured Mikey about playing safely in the sewers, his bandage painfully white against his green skin. Raph's smirk grew; if he could lecture them then, there was no doubt he could do it now. Maybe the turtle's lecturing abilities were supernatural, like Mikey's ability to eat 12 pizzas in one sitting. The hot-head snorted.

"Oh well let's just say I was training all those years for last night, and it musta worked since I'm the only one currently sat up and smiling."

He grinned at his brother who merely rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well, even after an extra-long lay-in I doubt Mikey and Don will be feeling quite as pleasant." Leo commented, gesturing towards his two other brothers who were stirring, their faces scrunched up a little in pain. Leo shook his head, annoyed that Raph seemed perfectly okay thanks to his years of drinking. He blamed Casey, currently laying sprawled on the floor, but knew he'd get his comeuppance the minute he woke up. "Just make sure Mr. Vigilante doesn't throw up. I doubt any of us want Master Splinter seeing quite that much damage."

Raph nodded, following his brother into the kitchen before brewing some coffee while Leo searched for some aspirin. A groan made him spin round.

"Man, what bus hit us last night?" Mikey moaned, slumping down onto a kitchen chair with heavy feet. Raph chuckled, pouring a mug of hot coffee.

"Feeling a little delicate, Princess?"

Mikey merely groaned, burying his head into his arms on the table. Leo shook his head and presented his brother with a pill and a glass of water.

"This'll help," he explained, causing Mikey to lift his head slowly before taking the offer. "Make sure you drink the whole glass."

Mikey nodded, finishing the task as Donny stumbled in, rubbing his head. He wordlessly took the second pill and glass of water off Leo before sitting next to Mikey. Raph then gave the pair a mug of coffee each.

"What I don't get is how you two are perfectly fine." Mikey asked, grimacing at the coffee but drinking it anyway. He hated the bitter taste. "I mean, you guys drank the same, right? Or at least Leo did."

"Wrong," Raph answered, smirking. "Our fearless leader here finds it hard to drink any more than two cans before he goes loopy. Not enough to cause any serious damage, although I'd love to see him on something like vodka or whisky. And I, my dear brother, drank twice as much as you two."

"Then why is Casey out cold and yet you're here telling us this wonderful tale?" Mikey asked, not hiding the sarcasm in his voice.

"It's a secret skill I have." Raph smirked, tapping his nose.

"Being able to drink water is not a secret skill, Raph." Donny rasped, pouring himself another mug of coffee after downing the first. "Drinking a pint of water before you settle down cleanses the body of most of the toxins found in alcohol, stopping them from manifesting in your head the next morning. The real skill is remembering to do it while being hammered."

Mikey opened his mouth in disbelief. "That's all I have to do? Drink some water? Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Because you need to experience the consequences of drinking that much to learn from it." Raph explained, a sly smile touching his face. Mikey glared at his brother.

"I guess that means you've suffered some pretty rough mornings then?" Mikey asked, before smirking. "I mean, every morning with you is rough, and you definitely look rough every morning, but at least you can get completely hammered and be perfectly chipper the next morning."

Raphael suddenly clapped his hands next to Mikey's ear, making the latter flinch.

"Sounds like little-miss-delicate is feeling better already." He smirked.

"I could have sworn Leo drank more than two cans." Don pondered before turning to his brother. "You seemed so chilled out."

"Like I said Don, it don't take much liquor to get to our fearless leader's brain," Raph winked, earning a glare from Leo, embarrassment heating his face.

"I remember everything from last night." The leader mutter, earning a smile from Raph.

"Good." Raph purred, earning another glare.

"I don't." Don grumbled, downing his second mug of coffee.

"That then, my dear brother, shall be a story for another day."

Donnie scowled at Raphael as he and he Leo sat down, sipping their coffee, when Mikey saw something on the empty chair next to him.

"Err guys, I found something."

Don, Raph and Leo turned to see Mikey placing a blue box, photo frame and sword on the table. Venus' presents.

"Why would she leave them?"

"I doubt she meant to Raph. She might have had to rush home." Donny suggested.

"After her talk with Splinter?"

The reminder caused a shard of ice to drop in Leo's stomach. He had forgotten that the pair had spoken whilst they all went to the hockey game. Did she just rush out? And if so, why?

"Chill out dudes, we'll just drop them round April's." Mikey announced while standing up sharply. He suddenly clutched his head at the head rush. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Yes we will, but in a bit, when you two have had some time to recover a little and Casey is at least conscious."

It was early evening by the time Casey had woken up. Donatello and Raphael had forced a glass of water down his neck before dragging him home. The human only grunted as they dropped him on his bed before leaving, their friend falling asleep almost immediately after Raphael left another glass of water and a bucket within easy reach. They then made their way to April's, the sky just darkening as they leapt across the rooftops of New York.

A tricky suspicion gnawed at Raph's stomach during their run.

"Come on guys, I'm sure she didn't mean to leave them behind." Donny assured, seeing his brother's frown.

"Yeah, we should give them back to her." Mikey agreed, feeling wide awake. He loved the effects of coffee despite the taste.

"Look, Don, Mikey, I know your right. Of course Venus didn't mean to leave her presents behind. But maybe there was another reason Venus didn't want to come with us to the hockey game last night."

"Like what, Raph? Other than the fact that she's never really liked hockey?" Don asked, cocking a brow.

"That makes two of us." Mikey muttered. He'd always found it a little boring and Casey's passion for the sport just made it annoying.

"That doesn't mean we should just turn up at April's door," Leo scolded. He felt apprehension settle in his stomach. The fact that Venus had left the lair seemingly on her own the previous night caused guilt and worry to settle within him, mainly due to the fact he hadn't paid any attention to her absence, being too distracted by the fun he was finding in the evening. He felt guilty but knew they should give Venus her presents, so Leo had the sword strapped on his back, while Raph was carrying the photo and Don the box which contained the mask. "We should have called first, in case they were busy or out."

"But this'll be a nice surprise for Venus, Leo." Mikey whined, sprinting on ahead with Don following in his wake. Leo shook his head but kept running.

"I knew I'd regret giving him that coffee." Raph muttered before noticing his brother sigh. He hung back with the leader, seeing his unease.

"What is it bro? You don't wanna see Venus or sumin'?"

"What?! No! I mean, of course I do! I just-"

"You just don't wanna disturb her?" Raph added, raising a brow. "Look Leo, I saw the smile on your face last night, and I felt mine. Having Venus back in the lair just felt…right, you know? Like old times. I've missed having her around, just like Don and Mikey have. And I know you have too."

Leo remained silent, digesting his brother's words. Did he know? Did he know what had happened between the pair those few months ago? He'd suspected he did at one point but Raph had never brought it up, so Leo didn't think much of it.

"What's eating you up Leo? You two have barely spoken in months, and the one night you do, you seem all happy, and now you wanna avoid her? I don't get it."

"It's complicated." Leo muttered, before sprinting off to join the others, leaving Raph in confusion. He didn't know what was going on with his brother, but he suspected Venus' odd behaviour had something to do with Master Splinter. And he would get to the bottom of it.

April's apartment soon came into view and the group leapt onto the roof, carefully climbing the fire escape so as to not to startle their friends. Leo went down first, peering through the open window. There were no lights on, suggesting nobody was home. He eased the window open a bit more and silently jumped inside, landing flawlessly in the living room.

"April? Venus? Anyone home?" There was no answer, the apartment remaining still and silent. Leo frowned; something didn't feel right.

His brothers joined him inside, Mikey collecting the three gifts and placing them on the table.

"Ahh man, I wanted to see Venus' face when she got her presents."

"She got them yesterday, doofus." Raph muttered, walking into the kitchen to grab some water.

"Yeah, but we would be re-giving them to her. That would still make her happy, right?"

Donny shook his head with a smile when he noticed how tense Leo was, staring around the room. He joined his brother's observations, guessing he suspected something; he had learnt that Leo was rarely wrong about these things.

The first thing he glanced at was the couch. The cushions were gathered at one end, a crumpled blanket half hanging off and onto the floor, suggesting someone had flung it off themselves.

"Do you think this is where Venus sleeps?" Don asked, earning a snort from Raph.

"No braniac, she sleeps under the table. Of course she sleeps on the couch."

"Then why wouldn't she tidy it up a little before they went out? You know how much of a neat-freak April can be."

"I dunno Don, maybe they rushed out for emergency pizza?" Mikey suggested, earning a glare from Raph. The latter then noticed Leo's stiff demeanour.

"Whatcha thinking bro?"

Leo let out a deep breath, pacing round the room.

"I don't know, but something doesn't feel right. April would never leave the couch in this state, even if they had to rush out. We know that from living here ourselves. And don't you think Venus would have realised she'd left her stuff behind?"

"So?"

"Well, she would've have swung by to come and get it, surely? Or at least April would've come down. And the window," Leo turned and walked towards it. "After all that has happened to this building, I know for a fact that April locks her windows before she goes out, let alone leaves them open. And it was really warm last night, meaning she probably slept with them open."

"Leo, what are you getting at?" Raph asked, a small knot of tension forming in his stomach.

"I don't think April and Venus willingly left this apartment."

"What? You sayin' they was kidnapped or sumin?"

"Maybe."

"But Leo, look around you. The place is clean; no knocked over vases, no battered dishes. There is no sign of a break in."

"Err, maybe not out here Raph," Mikey suddenly added, peering into April's bedroom. He opened the door fully to show his brothers. "But something definitely happened in here."

April's window was wide open, the curtains torn. The bed was a mess of linen and pillows, her desk was covered in papers while the chair lay on the floor. Something had happened in here.

"Guys, spread out, find anything that may help decipher what happened here." Leo ordered, his brothers obeying immediately. Donny moved over to the desk to search through the papers.

"There's nothing here except notes on some of the shop's artefacts and her uncle Augie's travels." He lifted a notebook and found something that caused his stomach to chill. "Hey guys, I got April's shell-cell."

"And I got Venus' under the couch!" Mikey called back, lying on the floor in the living room. He stood up and handed it to Raph. "I don't think they'd both leave them behind, do you?" He then took a step closer to his brother, initiating a whisper. "Venus' sword is under there too, but I don't think Leo needs to know that, right?"

Raph's eyes widened; not only was Venus sword-less, but Mikey had the brains to realise Leo's reaction if he discovered this (insane wouldn't quite cover it). Raph nodded to his brother, thankful for his sudden tact before tucking the phone in his belt.

"Whoa guys, come check this out." Leo summoned, pointing towards April's closet. The door was splintered, a large indent sitting in the middle.

"Jeesh, what made that?" Raph asked, noting the fragments of wood on the floor.

"I don't know, but we know the girls fought back." Leo answered, his heart pounding despite his calm demeanour.

"Yeah, but against what?" Don asked.

"It's gotta be the Foot. Maybe they been following Venus here and decided to get some kind of revenge on her." Raph suggested, earning nods from his brothers.

"Yeah, but that means that April somehow got involved too. If she gets hurt-" Don began but was cut off by his hot-head brother.

"You ain't about to blame Venus, now are you Don?"

Leo sighed at the ensuing argument, trying to tune them out. Something still wasn't right.

"Well the Foot are hardly going to want April, are they? Shredder barely knows she exists. It's our job to protect her, and it's Venus' too."

"Look around you Donny. I think it's very clear Venus did try. She probably made that mark on the door. I mean, that could easily have been her shell right?"

"Yeah, but since neither of them are here, she clearly didn't do a very good job, did she?"

"Guys, would you stop arguing!" Mikey suddenly yelled, causing all three to jump. "It is no-one' fault apart from the creeps that took them."

"The Foot."

"I don't think so Raph." Leo piped up. Raph frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"The Foot like to leave a mark, on Shredder's orders. It's a way to get into his victim's heads and make his presence known without being too obvious."

"And this room isn't enough? Not even the cruddy door?"

"It's not symbolic enough. If Shredder took Venus and April, then he would at least attempt to use them as bait to trap the rest of us. You know his style; he likes to try and wipe us all out. But to get us, he'd have to leave a mark that would tell us it was him."

"Like his trademark 'slash' on a wall courtesy of his gauntlet?" Mikey suggested, earning surprised looks from his brothers.

"Precisely Mikey." Leo answered, a little startled.

"Then who the heck are we dealing with?" Raph fumed while his brothers continued to search the room. Mikey made his way to the window when he noticed something dark on the carpet. Using the torch on his shell-cell, he got a closer look and saw a patch of red surrounded by a few dots.

"Err Leo," Mikey began, earning his brother's attention. "You might wanna see this."

Leo leapt over to see the red patch on the floor.

"Guys, we got blood."

Dread filled all four turtles as they tried to stifle their panic. Donny took a deep breath before seeing something just under April's bed. He crouched down and picked up a white cloth, crumpled up on the floor.

"Whatcha found Donny?" Raph asked as his brothers turned round.

"I'm not sure." The turtle eyed the cloth. It felt dry but not completely clean. He tentatively sniffed it before staggering back a little, suddenly feeling a little woozy. Raph caught his brother's arm while Donny shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Woah Don? You okay?"

"Yeah, just felt a little dizzy. And no wonder; this cloth is laced with chloroform."

"Chloro-what?" Mikey asked as Don managed to find his feet again.

"Chloroform. It's a chemical that can knock you out just by smelling the stuff. But it isn't that common anymore. Bandits and such used to use in the Victorian times to drug their victims before kidnapping or robbing them."

"Does that mean we can track whoever used it?" Leo asked, his dread thickening.

"Not really, but it narrows down our search. We need someone who could've even got access to the drug and be able to change the concentration of it."

"Why is that significant?"

"Because the dosage on this rag is way higher than a standard mixture. One whiff and I nearly keeled over, meaning the concentration level has been increased to make the solution much stronger. Whoever used this needed to knock out something big, and fast, before they could really…struggle."

Realisation hit the group slowly, the tension spiking.

"Like a mutant turtle?" Leo asked, the question hanging cold in the air.

"Yes, exactly like a mutant turtle."


	10. An Unexpected Wake-up-Call

_**A/N- Hey guys! New chapter alert :) This is dedicated to all 'guest' reviewers who have commented on this story. You've all been so encouraging and nice, so here you go xxx enjoy! :)**_

 **10\. Unexpected Wake-up-Call**

There was a coldness on her skin that she couldn't explain. Her senses were blurred, but she could feel at least one familiar presence, adrenalin and fear coursing through them. Her mouth and nostrils felt dry and itchy, her shoulders stiff, her brain a little fuzzy. Bright lights greeted Venus as her eyes finally flickered open. She squinted as she tried to adapt to the sudden brightness, a clinical smell reaching her nose. She was in a large warehouse, equipment and machinery filling the place, their low beeping joined by the constant hum of giant air-con units. She tried to stretch out her stiff shoulder blades, but when she tried to shift them she found her wrists were bound together and chained to a metal bar above; she suddenly noticed that her feet were barely touching the cold floor beneath her, and she desperately stood on tiptoe in order to relive the pressure in her stinging wrists and aching shoulders, which blossomed in sharp pain at the sudden movement. She growled in frustration and began struggling against her bonds which only resulted in yet more pain and the loud rattling of chains.

"Venus?"

A quiet voice made Venus turn her head leftwards, finding April in the same situation. The cut on her cheek had stopped bleeding and dried since they had arrived but her arms were bruised up a little, undoubtedly from the grappling men who took her. Anger and guilt filled Venus.

"April?" She asked, her throat sore as she emitted a desperate croak. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"A little bruised and really tired, but that's about it," April replied, offering a tiny smile. "What about you?"

But Venus ignored her question, her relief that April wasn't badly hurt dissolving into utter regret and guilt.

"April, I am so sorry for putting you through this. I promise, I will get you out of this." She immediately began straining against her restraints again, her hands useless in their bonds, only stopping when she noticed that, for some reason, April's eyes were glistening with tears.

"Oh Venus," April sniffed, "this isn't your fault. You're not the reason we're here."

"No, she's not."

Venus snapped her head forward again at the new voice and frowned.

"Baxter Stockman?"

The scientist stepped forward, his human head (minus an eye) sat upon a robotic body. Beside him stood the black-hooded men that had taken the pair from April's apartment. He was wearing a malicious grin that gave him the look of insanity. He ignored her question.

"The aim was just to take Miss O'Neil here, but when my men discovered you, or rather, you discovered them, they thought it too good an opportunity to miss. So they decided to throw you into the fray, as an added bonus."

"And what exactly do you want?" Venus demanded, trying to ignore the chill that was currently crawling up her spine. Her instincts were on fire; she did not like this set up, she didn't like not understanding what was going on, why she and her friend had been captured. And worst of all, Stockman was far too relaxed.

"Miss O'Neil?" Stockman gestured for April to answer.

"He wants all of the notes I made on his experiments before I was…dismissed." April glared at their captor. "It was how I met the guys, way back when. If I'd never been fired, and then nearly murdered, I would never know that you lot exist." She gave Venus another small smile before rolling her eyes back to Stockman, teeth gritted together in frustrated anger. "But as I have already told Mr Stockman, I do not have them."

One of the men stepped forward and slapped April across the cheek. "Don't lie," he hissed, grabbing her chin.

"Leave her alone Stockman," Venus growled, again trying to break the chain binding her hands. Stockman looked at her with an irritated curl of the lip.

"Sorry Miss Venus, but this has nothing to do with you. You're just here as…persuasive material." He raised a brow at her struggling. "I wouldn't bother. The chains are made from titanium. I have learnt how to try and prevent you using your gifts."

Venus glared at the man before relaxing again in defeat; without her hands free there wasn't any way for her to use her magic, and she didn't have the skill to manipulate such a strong metal.

"How long have I been out?" She asked, her sense of time jumbled.

"Oh, only about 16 hours."

"16 hours!? What the hell did you drug me with?"

"Oh, a simple chemical called chloroform. It can be surprisingly hard to find nowadays, but of course I have connections." He frowned slightly at the man still clutching at April's jaw. "Although I have to admit my men did get a little carried away with your dosage, forgetting that I had created a concentrated formula. You would of course need more than a human due to your size but I think they panicked and over did it on the pair of you considering Miss O'Neil here woke up four hours ago."

Venus' eyes widened as she stared at her friend. What had she been through while she was out cold?

"But anyway, now that you're awake, my questions can finally be answered." Stockman clicked his fingers and in one swift movement one of his men had lunged towards Venus and was holding a knife against her neck, his other hand giving it a gentle squeeze. She bucked and kicked out until she felt the sharp cold of the blade against her skin. She froze, April struggling with the same situation after her captor had too pulled out a knife. Stockman knelt in front of the latter.

"Now, Miss O'Neil, you tell me where my notes are, or you freak of a friend bleeds out before I dissect her. Understand?"

April's chest heaved in terrified frustration. "I told you Stockman, I don't have them. I got rid of them right after you tried to blow me and the guys up in your lab, remember?" She received another slap while the grip on Venus' neck tightened.

"I'm warning you Miss O'Neil-"

"What's so special about these notes? Why now?" Venus suddenly blurted out. She could see the fear in April's face and knew she was hiding something, so she decided to try and buy her some time.

"These notes, Miss Venus, are the foundation of my very career," Stockman mused, turning his gleaming eye on her instead. "They contain the beginnings of my scientific genius, the basis of my discovery into alive robotics. And since I have found myself in not exactly an ideal situation concerning the job-market, I believe it is time for my brilliance to shine again. Surely your friends have told you about my mousers?"

Venus nodded, remembering Mikey's recollection and smiling at the added extras such as mini missiles. They'd been the very reason the guys had stepped onto the surface. Stockman, however, looked anything but amused.

"Those notes are very precious, and I gave them to my loyal assistant for safe keeping until such a day came when I needed them back. Now I need them back, but my men couldn't find them in her apartment. So I'll repeat, where are they?"

The blade made a mark on Venus' neck and she hissed, noticing the small cut now lying on April's. The red-haired human stared at her friend. She knew something, but wasn't letting on. She changed her mind, however, when the pair were both winded by punches to the stomach.

"I gave them away," April gasped before Stockman grabbed her cheeks.

"To who? Who did you give them to?"

April shook her head but was punched again.

"Leave her alone Stockman!" Venus yelled but she too was winded again. The fear in April's face was plain to see as she remained silent. Stockman gestured to one of his men who promptly stepped forward and landed a blow on Venus' face. She was going to have a black eye in the morning. April's eye's widened and she began shaking a little.

"I gave them to a friend."

"One of the turtles?"

April nodded shamefully.

"Donatello, no doubt. Only he'd be able to understand their meaning. But what did he do with them? Tell me!"

April shook but Venus saw a change in her demeanour. Something like triumph.

"He destroyed them," she stated, a smile touching her lips. Shock horror washed Stockman's face.

"Why?" he rasped.

"He saw how dangerous they were, and decided that they couldn't fall into the wrong hands. So he burnt them and threw the ashes into the sewer."

"You're lying."

"Sadly for you, I'm not." The sudden change in April caught Venus by surprise. Had she been faking her previous terror the whole time? It seemed worth it now looking at Stockman's face. But then it changed. It went blank of all emotion and his voice suddenly became neutral.

"You will regret that."

Suddenly, Venus was scared. Stockman could be a very dangerous man.

A large crash interrupted the proceedings and for a fleeting moment, the pair believed the guys had found them. It was only when they saw the black uniform of the new-comers, each with a red symbol blazoned on their chests that their dread thickened.

One figure stepped forward from the group while Stockman and his men remained frozen in shock. Karai smirked a little at their surprise before turning her eyes onto the figures chained behind them.

"Stockman, you have something that we require." Karai stated, glaring directly at April and Venus.

"Looks like you're popular today April." Venus joked, following Mikey's advice from long ago that sometimes a touch of humour in the face of danger can stop your fear from getting the better of you. The answer the woman in front of Venus gave her did nothing to quell her apprehension, however.

"I am afraid, Venus, that it is not Miss O'Neil whom we are after."

Venus gulped.

"And as usual Karai, you believe you can just waltz in anywhere and take whatever you want," Stockman growled, his eyes darkening. He signalled to his men. "Well, not today."

The men in coats pounced, bearing no weapons as they faced the Foot clan. But surprisingly, they could hold their own; the men were incredibly strong, managing to snap staffs and katana. Some stole the ninja's weapons after they had stunned them with a hit to the face, immediately gaining the upper hand. Stockman used small lasers that he had built into his suit against the Foot but avoided combat. His metal body provided extra strength but not skill and agility.

Meanwhile, April and Venus, now left alone, continued to struggle against their bonds.

"This is insane. Why do the Foot clan want you?" April asked, pulling at her chained wrists.

"I don't know, but I don't exactly want to find out. Is there any way we can get in touch with the guys?"

"No. Our phones are back at home, but maybe they'll find us if they happen to check the apartment."

"So, what was the big deal with those notes anyway?"

April frowned before sighing. "A couple years before his scientific genius was discovered, Stockman found a tiny vial of ooze. The same stuff that mutated you guys. He planned on testing the stuff on animals but needed a lot of funding, so he put his plan on hold until he could gain the appropriate funds. So he started researching the psychology of animals and what affected their behaviour in preparation for the mutagen tests later on. That's how he developed the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. And although he loved the attention and fame he was getting for his invention, Stockman was worried about the press snooping about and then maybe finding his notes. So he gave them to me for safe keeping.

"When we infiltrated his lab and destroyed it, I thought the vial would have been destroyed, but the idea kept niggling at me, so a couple months later I confided in Donatello and gave him the notes. At first he was fascinated; I mean, the ooze is what makes up you're genetic design. But then he agreed about how dangerous these notes could be, not just in the hands of Baxter Stockman, but any whack-job. So there and then he burnt them with a blow torch. It was a few years ago and I haven't really thought about them since. I'm not surprised he wanted them back." April's eyes dropped to the floor. "I'm sorry Venus. This is all my fault; I should have known he would come looking for them sooner or later."

"Did you bank on his coat-clad brutes?" Venus asked with a cocked brow.

"Well, no but-"

"This isn't your fault April. Stockman is just a whacko who needs to get some normal hobbies. We'll get out of here."

"Not with the Foot here too. We need to get out of these chains." April pulled again but winced at the blister forming on her wrists.

"I hear that. But how did they even find us?"

"It was pretty easy, actually."

The girls snapped their heads round to find the source of the new voice. Karai was stood looming above Venus, a slight smirk on her face.

"Oh really?" Venus asked, teeth gritted. Leo still trusted Karai deep down, but time and time again she betrayed him. Exploited him. And Venus hated her for it.

"Yes. Really. We were going to sneak into Miss O'Neil's apartment to find any evidence of the location of your lair when we saw some strange men climbing out of it. When we saw them carrying April here we figured it was luck. But when we saw you our mission just became a whole lot easier. We just needed some time to put a proper plan in motion and make…preparations."

"Preparations?" Venus snorted, trying to feign confidence just like Raph always did in these situations. "And what exactly are you preparing for?"

Karai swiftly brought her tanto down, holding it against Venus' neck. She knew the blade was deadly sharp and so froze immediately. "All in good time, kame. All in good time."

"Your mission doesn't seem that easy Karai." April stated, trying to buy her friend some time. "Your soldiers seem to be struggling against their opponents."

Karai merely smiled. "They provide a distraction, don't they?"

"You should have come earlier," Venus rasped as Karai squeezed her hand on her neck a little tighter. "It would have been a lot less trouble for you to snatch me when I was out cold. You know I will fight as soon as you untie me."

"Who said anything about untying you?"

Venus' eyes widened as Karai shouted out an order in Japanese. Suddenly, two elite guards jumped down from the beams above, cutting the chain which attached Venus to the metal pole. As soon as she heard the metal shatter Venus lunged forward, her feet quickly running into the fray of the fight. She got about five paces when she was sharply pulled back; her shoulders felt as though they had popped out of their sockets as she flew backwards though the air, the heavy landing on her back winding her. She blinked several times to try and re-focus on her surroundings. She found Karai stood above her next to the elites, both holding part of the chain still attached to her wrists. Instinctively Venus rolled onto her stomach, facing April; her friend's eyes were wide with fear but she couldn't let it control her. Venus looked hard in her eyes. Never stop fighting.

April nodded, getting the message. But panic still resided in her stomach; a detail relayed by Venus about the night she and Leo were taken so many months ago echoed in her head. She tried to calm down before looking up at Karai again. The kunoichi was on the phone.

"We got what we came for. Leave the others to give us more time. The four of us are leaving."

Venus felt the tug of the chain as she was suddenly dragged across the floor by the elites, not being given a chance to stand and walk. She tried to yell out for help but she was still out of breath. April struggled against her chains again as Venus tried hers but it only made the guards pull more roughly. She then felt one lift her up and throw her over his shoulder while Karai and the other made their way upwards before throwing a rope down. The elite holding Venus then tied it round his middle and the pair were lifted up until they got up to the beams where a window lay open for them.

April's eyes were wide with panic as Venus was pulled out of view. The floor before her was still full of chaos, she was still chained, and Stockman was still as mental as ever. She needed the guys, now.

Once on the roof, Venus could see that the warehouse seemed to be somewhere in midtown, surrounded by other buildings. The elites and Karai stood on the roof edge, apparently waiting for transport or back-up to arrive, giving Venus a chance to stand up and get her bearings once she had been thrown off the guard's back. Her breathing had returned to normal, clearing her mind a little. The early night sky had just set in but clouds covered the sky. The air smelt of metal, leaving a tang on Venus' tongue. A storm was on its way, but she guessed she would be taken somewhere before it set in. She stared out at the city in front of her; it was quiet in the warm summer evening, the rooftops dry and empty, just sitting in front of her. Venus cocked a brow slightly, noticing how one elite was speaking into a phone, and how Karai was also gazing over the city. She had an idea.

She walked to the opposite edge of the roof, making the chain taut and catching the attention of her captors and Karai.

"Do not try to escape Venus. If you jump off this building, we'll just pull you right back up again."

"Who said anything about jumping?"

Venus lifted her right leg and slammed it down on the chain, causing the now single elite holding it to fly over towards her. He let go of the chain, falling over the roof edge, before Venus leapt.

The building below was only a few metres away. She dropped gracefully and immediately began to sprint, hearing angry shouts behind her. But she didn't stop. Her legs sped across the rooftops before they pushed her off each building edge, allowing her to fly across each gap and land with ease.

Suddenly she changed direction, attempting to lead her pursuers on a wild goose chase, tiring them out before they could take her out. But she didn't look back. She didn't have time. The chain binding her hands rattled behind her, trailing in her wake. She avoided fire escapes, keeping to flat roofs and trying to stay in a straight line to prevent the chain from getting tangled in anything. The only chance Venus had of getting it off was if she try and snap or cut it, but she would need time, meaning she needed to lose her would-be captors. And then she had to go and get April. Fear told her to go straight to the warehouse, but tactics told her to get the chain off first, otherwise she would be as useless as before. With her hands bounds, she couldn't use her magic. Her only weapons were her legs. But she had to hurry. She didn't even have time to grab the guys.


	11. Unable to Accept the Truth

_**A/N- Sorry the chapter's late! Had really bad writer's block and my new reading list for Uni just came through and I just had to finish my assignments for my teaching qualification so I've been REALLY busy x this chapter was a bit of a pig to write but hopefully it'll clear some bits up. Thanks for being patient with me, and for the fab reviews and messages you've been sending me. I really appreciate it, so ENJOY :) xxx**_

 _ **PS. If you don't like needles or injections, be warned...**_

 **11\. Unable to Accept the Truth**

"We're at April's. You need to get over here, now." Raph hung up his phone and turned to his brothers. "Casey's on his way. We could do with an extra pair of hands."

"Not to mention he'll want a chance to batter whoever took April." Mikey added as his brother joined him on the couch. The evening sky outside had turned dark, as though a storm was getting ready to settle in. _Great, that's all we need,_ Mikey thought to himself before turning away from the window. He looked up to see Leo pacing, his brow knitted together. He was worried. Like, really worried. I mean, they were all worried but Leo was…really worried. Mikey could always tell; he would frown a lot, and pace constantly, and just be really tense. Don said it was something to do with nervous energy, but Mikey could also see anxiety there too. Leo's friend was in trouble, along with his…well, Mikey didn't really know what Venus was to Leo anymore. They used to be quite close, being quite similar and all. But after he and his brothers rescued the pair from the docks that night, something had changed. Mikey felt terrible for blaming Venus for what happened, even if it was just fleetingly. For a while he thought that was the reason she had moved out, but when she visited, she was perfectly comfortable with him, Raph and Donny. But she and Leo never spoke, and Splinter seemed to ignore her completely although he was always there during her visits, like he was watching. It sometimes made the meet ups tense, Mikey realised. Raph said that Splinter blamed Venus for what happened, and he always seemed to want to suggest another theory, but he never did.

"Donny, we need to get moving. Do you have anything yet?"

The sound of Leo's voice made Mikey jump. He knew his nerves were getting to him; he would usually be a lot more patient. And less snappy.

"Just a sec Leo."

"We don't have a sec Donatello!"

There it was.

There was an awkward pause while Donny finished his searching through April's desk before he stepped through the doorway, clutching a few scraps of paper. Raph eyed his brother warily.

"Whatcha got Don?"

"The answers we need. Well, I think so at least."

"And?" Leo urged, stopping suddenly, giving Don his full attention. Donny gulped.

"I found this notebook open on April's desk, stuffed with notes from her time with Baxter Stockman. It contains both information he gave her and stuff she found out on her own. Stuff she wasn't supposed to know but wasn't exactly dangerous. Whoever took her and Venus were obviously looking for something, and I think it may have something to do with Stockman."

"Well, did they find it?" Mikey asked, not liking Donny's heavy sigh in reply.

"I highly doubt it, considering I burnt Stockman's most delicate information quite a while back."

"What?" Leo gasped, his eyes widening. "What do you mean you burnt it? What information?"

Don took a deep breath. "When April was still working for Stockman as a trusted employee, he gave her some notes for safe keeping. A couple months after we had first met her, she gave them to me to look at, thinking I would find them interesting. I did, and horrifying at the same time."

"Why? What did they say?"

"Stockman a few years prior had found a small vial of the ooze which transformed us 21 years ago. He had made notes on its properties and chemical make-up, how it would affect both humans and animals, and more terrifyingly, how he could recreate the mixture.

"April was afraid that Stockman would try and get them back, and the information was dangerous in anyone's hands, let alone an insane scientist that had enough money to secretly fund the project. The scariest part was that he was working for Shredder at the time, who as an Utrom, would have recognised the ooze as being sourced from his own people."

"If he'd have managed to make more of that Utrom stuff…" Raph began as a silent shiver ran through the group. It was a terrifying thought.

"Well, he didn't, and never can. I knew that the information was dangerous and so I burnt each scrap of paper April gave me. I resisted keeping or copying them to find out more about our origin because the slightest chance that someone could get a hold of those notes could have held disaster not just for us, but the world." Don looked at Leo, strong conviction in his eyes. "I know I should have told you, but I couldn't risk those notes landing in the wrong hands. So I took the liberty of destroying them before anyone else could see them. The less people who knew, the safer it was."

Leo met his brother's hard glare, his eyes cold for a moment, but they soon softened, understanding mingling with the now constant worry about his friends.

"You made a snap decision, one that may have saved the world from chemical take over. It was a wise choice, Donatello. You did well, considering you were only 15. I know your curiosity would have been hard to fight."

"It was, believe me." Don replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, well done and all for saving the world Don, but how does this help us find the girls?" Raph asked gruffly, secretly thankful that Leo hadn't flared up about the secrecy. Donny lifted his head, remembering the point of his investigation before gesturing for his brothers to follow him to the kitchen table, opening the notebook wide. An address was written on the page.

"Well, in the _secret_ notes of April's, she says she heard Stockman talking to one of his benefactors on the phone, mentioning an address where he could 'pick up his goods'. She wrote it down but never had the chance to check the place out. I suggest we check here, since we destroyed Stocktronics long ago and he isn't currently in the Shredder's favour."

The group's discussion was interrupted by an aggressive banging on the window. All four immediately drew their weapons as they spun round. Raph cursed under his breath when he saw it was Casey. He walked over, sheathing his Sais before letting his friend in. Casey leapt off the fire-escape into the living room, his eyes ablaze even under his hockey mask.

"Alright then, who's the creep who took April?"

"Baxter Stockman, we think." Mikey answered as the other three made their way to the pair.

"The sciencey guy? Where the heck are they?"

"Mid-town. In a warehouse Stockman has managed to keep secret all these years." Donny replied, tucking the notebook in his belt before following Leo out onto the fire-escape.

"You ready to bust some heads, Case?" Raph chuckled before frowning at how tense his friend was. "Hey, remember what we discovered the first time we met?"

"That you suck at fighting against a hockey stick?" Casey joked, accept there was no humour in his voice.

"Anger can blind you and stunt your chances of success. I know you're worried about April, heck, we all are. Just try not to let that worry consume you. We don't wanna make any mistakes tonight, Case."

Casey looked at his friend and saw the sincerity in his face, something very rare for Raphael indeed. Casey nodded and followed the three other turtles out, leaving Raph to switch off the light before too clambering out of the window. He was glad he had managed to get some sound advice into his friend, but as he saw Leo sprinting towards their destination, he wondered if his brother would accept anything except revenge.

Baxter Stockman was not happy. It took him a few minutes to realise that Karai had left, along with his latest research experiment. He suddenly roared, causing the members of the fight to freeze and turn before the members of the Foot fled, escaping through the roof. The coat clad men let them go, realising too late that they had merely been a distraction.

Stockman swung round and grabbed April's neck, catching her by surprise.

"Where did she take her?"

"I-don't-know." April gasped, all previous smugness at outsmarting the 'genius' disappearing instantly. Stockman's robotic hand was strong, its sharp metal edges cutting a little into her neck.

Stockman glared at her before releasing her neck, her gasp of air echoing through the warehouse. It turned into a scream when Stockman suddenly slammed his foot down onto her ankle. April could feel the tiny bones snapping, the pain causing dots to form in front of her eyes. It took her a few moments to realise Stockman was back in her face.

"Where are my notes?"

"They were destroyed a long time ago."

Stockman slapped her round the face and April's cheek immediately burned; she could feel droplets of blood trickle down her face where the metal had cut into her skin. He then grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. She focused on his eyes, which contained both anger and desperation; he needed those notes, and April was the only one who could give them to him.

"You're lying." He whispered, so softly that she almost missed his words. She stared straight back at him, trying to keep her face straight. Confident, despite the pain.

"I'm afraid not."

Stockman searched her eyes for any sign of deception but found none. He released her chin, his own eyes suddenly changing, becoming blank and emotionless. Dangerous.

He stepped back, glaring down at her. "Then what use are you to me?"

April's eyes widened before Stockman snapped his fingers and four of his men rushed forward to grab April, one holding her chained arms, another kneeling behind her to grab her middle while the other two seized her unbound legs, one each. April bucked and kicked, immediately wincing when she moved her left foot. She kept struggling though, the grip of the men pinching her skin and leaving white finger marks. She only stopped when she saw Stockman wielding a syringe, filled with a vivid yellow liquid. Her chest heaved with both exertion and panic.

"Ahh yes. I believe you are unfamiliar with this wonderful concoction. A mixture of chemicals I created all on my own, but sadly have been unable to put it into practice very often. But now I see a perfect opportunity. 'What is it?' you ask. Well," he took a couple steps closer until he could crouch in front of April. "It is a truth serum of sorts. It hacks into your mind and any information you know you want to keep secret will immediately be exploited. It's quite clever, really. Took a while to master but I guess all those years researching psychology and neuro-science weren't completely in vain. So I figured once the formula is well and truly flowing through your veins (it has to be injected into your neck for maximum effect. It may hurt a little), I could ask you about the whereabouts of those freaks of friends of yours. And you instinctively would try and seal off the information, but to your horror, the chemical would find it, and drag it out of your blurting mouth."

April's face resembled a doe's when caught in headlights; her utter fear and horror of Stockman was plain to see, prompting a small smirk from the scientist.

"Oh, and I almost forgot. The chemical, rather than eventually drain out of your system naturally like most truth serums, mixes with your blood, and after a certain amount of time thickens it gradually, making it harder for your heart to pump it round your body and for your brain to think. Effects can vary; you could either suffer several heart attacks or lay paralysed in a very awake coma, unable to react to the pain searing your very innards as the poison seeps into every part of your body, but being very able to feel it. Death could take a matter of hours or days. Even weeks depending on how quickly your blood thickens. But maybe that would be justice for you, considering you would have allowed the destruction of your precious friends, who trust you alone amongst humans with the knowledge of both their existence and home." He raised the needle, pointing it just centimetres from the right-side of April's neck. He smiled. "Oh well."

A crash from above made Stockman look up and he was greeted by the swing of a baseball bat hitting him in the face.

"'Oh well' this!" Casey roared as Stockman flew backwards and smacked down onto the floor. The vigilante then turned to see April locked in place by the massive coat clad men. He drew a hockey stick while April stared at him, her electric green eyes full of both fear and relief. He gave her a small smile before whacking one of the men in the head. The three others went to help their friend, releasing April. She took a moment to compose herself, trying to stop herself from shaking and regulate her breathing. She let out a shout, however, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find a slightly surprised Donatello trying to help her.

"Calm down April, it's us."

"Guys?" She whispered, looking round to find all four of them stood around her. Leo swiftly cut the chain that bound her while Raph picked the cuffs with the tip of his Sais. She rubbed her blistered wrists before promptly hugging Donny. They could not begin to imagine her relief.

"How did you find me?" April asked, smiling at the slight blush on Donny's cheeks as she pulled back.

"We found your old notebook in your ransacked desk. I figured they were searching for Stockman's notes when I found the book open, so I guessed the address of a secret warehouse you'd written in before we met would be a good place to start." He smiled before helping her up. As soon as she placed some weight on her ankle, April winced, falling against Don.

"What's wrong April?"

"Stockman decided to stomp on my ankle. I think it's shattered." Leo urgently looking round, panic washed on his face suddenly caught April's eye. "She isn't here." Leo snapped round, his eyes locking on April's. "Earlier Karai broke in and took her. Her hands were chained like mine and they dragged her off. I'm sorry Leo."

April thought she'd seen some pretty heart-breaking sights, Leo lying battered and broken in the farm house at just 16 years old was definitely one of them, but even that couldn't compare to the devastation that suddenly swamped his entire face. And she was about to make it worse.

"There's something else. A couple of nights before you woke up from Hun's beating a few months ago, Venus told me a few details from that night. She said that Shredder wanted her, but she didn't know why, only that he could apparently cultivate a 'gift' from her-"

"I remember," Leo stated, his throat dry. "Hun was forbidden to kill her, but I never found out what Shredder actually had planned."

"I understand Leo, but since it was Karai that took her from here tonight, then you can bet your life that she'll take Venus to Shredder."

Raph turned to see his brother's horror, wanting to comfort him before a shout made him turn away.

"Hey guys, a little help here!"

The group twisted round to see Casey trying to fight eight huge men by himself, with more closing in. Mikey ran over immediately while Donny gently placed April down behind a computer unit.

"Try and stay hidden. If you need us just yell, but we will try and do our best to keep an eye on you."

April nodded before her friend ran off to join the others. Raph meanwhile grabbed Leo by the shoulders.

"Leo, listen to me. Venus can take care of herself. Right now, you have to focus on _now_. These are new enemies, and they're strong. We're gonna need to use all of our agility and speed to beat these guys. We're gonna need you to be our leader. You need to keep your head in the game bro. We'll find her. I promise."

Raph knew immediately he had made a mistake by promising his brother something that he knew he couldn't guarantee. But Leo also knew that their chances of finding Venus were slim, which allowed for practicality but also meant that naïve hope couldn't comfort him. Such was the curse of being the leader.

Leo nodded and charged into the fight, turning his back on his brother. Raph was of course worried about Venus, but Leo was fighting a damn war with himself. And if Karai was involved, it only made the situation more precarious.

The coat clad men were strong but lacked the agility of a ninja. The Foot hadn't executed a planned attack, just needing to cause enough trouble for the men to distract them from Karai's mission. The turtles, however, worked as a well-oiled machine, determined to take them out. To be fair, Raph almost matched them in strength; he held one's fists inches away from his face, the pair's arms shaking from the effort before the turtle simply head-butted the man's forehead. The latter crumpled to the floor while Raph flexed his wrists, observing his brothers:

Mikey was practically flailing his arms around, trying to use his speed rather than accuracy to catch his opponents off guard. He was facing three down in all, repeatedly hitting them whilst constantly leaping about to avoid their fists. The trio fell to the ground one by one, worn out by Mikey's constant dodging, and worn down by his nunchaku clouting their skulls.

Donatello, as ever, performed few but well thought strikes; there was a slight pause between each one, and Raph could almost see the cogs in his brother's mind whirring. His opponent stood with fists raised, eyeing the purple-banded turtle, unable to determine his next move until it was too late; Donny had already executed the strike, either to the head, neck or stomach, stunning or winding him before delivering a final blow (usually a kick to the head), watching his enemy fall to the ground. Then he would simply move on to the next one.

Casey, as usual, was hitting anyone and everyone that got in his way. He used his bats and hockey sticks with astounding force, his anger fuelling his strikes. The coat-clad men fell around him, black and blue while Casey continued to rage.

' _Jeesh, remind me never threaten Casey's girlfriend,'_ Raph thought with a rueful smile before slicing a man's arm with his sais before ramming his fist in his face. The man fell with a satisfying thud. There weren't many left, maybe six in total, and Leo was trying to take four of them at once.

He was surrounded but Raph could see there was no fear in his eyes. He had one sword drawn, both fists clutched so tightly on the hilt that his knuckles were going white. His eyes constantly darted between the men before one roared and leapt. Leo side-stepped before slamming his elbow down on the back of the man's neck. Leo fell with a cry as an unsuspected fist connected with his jaw. He staggered before another one caught his stomach; the men were stronger than him.

Mikey and Don went to help but Raph raised his hand; they halted at his silent command while Casey dealt with the other two men.

"We gotta help him Raph!" Don pleaded, but Raph shook his head.

"He's fine. He needs this."

Mikey, ever believing in their leader's indestructibility, nodded while Donny looked unconvinced. But Raph knew Leo would be fine. His brother was struck again, this time in the chest, but he didn't react. Raph noted Leo's stillness, the tension building in his figure, and waited with baited breath. The seconds dragged before the next strike was initiated, when Leo snapped his head up. Raphael blinked and suddenly Leo was upright, standing over two of the men, now on the floor, both swords drawn. He then sliced two neat gashes on the remainder's arms before performing a double spin-kick to his chest. The strikes were fast, impossibly fast, even for Leo. Raph frowned both in confusion and amazement. Somehow his brother seemed to improve every day. But as he caught his eye, Raph could see the fury and betrayal coursing through Leo, and knew that they had fuelled his attack.

"We need to destroy this place."

Donny's voice suddenly caught his brother's attention as Leo sheathed his swords, giving him his entire focus.

"Why?" Mikey asked, taking in the full size of the place. It was pretty huge.

"If that chemical gets out into the world, think how much power that could give someone." Donny explained, his tone full of severity. "It is not just a truth serum, it's a deadly poison, one that could easily be exploited by some insane-o like Stockman."

"Can't we just get rid of the serum then?"

"No. There are notes, both written and electronic, and more than one canister."

"How do we do it?" Leo demanded, his staid tone making Mikey flinch.

"We burn it to the ground. The building is isolated, despite being in mid-town. The fire brigade will get here before the flames spread to other buildings. And there are no other workers here, so we only have Stockman and these guys to take out."

"I bet Stockman wouldn't trust anyone with this _discovery-_ "

Raph's comment was cut short by a piercing scream. Casey froze before running towards a collection of units behind the turtles.

"APRIL!"

The men he was fighting attempted to follow but Leo growled and blocked their path.

"Donny, figure out a way to make this place disappear. Raph, go help Casey. Mikey and I will keep these guys busy."

Leo's orders were executed without complaint, Mikey running over to join him as Donny sprinted to the fuse box at the back of the warehouse. Raph could hear April crying out again and followed the noise, leaping over several cabinets before he found Stockman, his metal hand gripped tight around April's throat while his other hand aimed the needle right at her neck. Raph growled before Casey came flying into view, using a hockey stick to hit Stockman's chest. Raph caught the scientist's wrist with his sais and twisted it, causing him to drop the syringe. He then quickly pulled April up and aside, predicting Casey's sudden rage. He knocked Stockman to the ground, gripped the hockey stick with both hands and began pounding Stockman, mainly aiming for his head.

"That-is-my-girlfriend-you-SICK BASTARD!"

As he saw Stockman's eyes droop from the blows, Raph was suddenly aware of April shaking. He looked down to see her pale with fright, fatigue and pain, her arm clutching at his chest. He realised this was the angriest he'd ever seen his friend, and knew it was frightening April.

"Case. CASE!"

Casey turned to face his friend, his eyes blazing through the hockey mask.

"Enough." Raph simply ordered, nodding his head a little towards April. He could see Casey's eyes widen a little as he lifted the mask to rest on his scalp. April stared at him in silence, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, before Casey stepped forward, took her weight from Raph and swept her up in his arms, carrying her away from Stockman and not looking back. Raph, however, did.

Stockman was a mess; his face was bruised and swollen already, a cut on his fat lip dripping blood down his chin. Even his metal body was dented. Raph was a little impressed at Casey's handiwork before a panicked shout rang out.

"Run!"

Raphael twisted round and sprinted towards where Leo and Mikey had been fighting the remaining two men. They now lay crumpled at their feet, Casey still clutching April. All four were looking towards the back of the warehouse.

"What?" Mikey yelled back, obviously confused.

"I said run!" Don repeated, sprinting past his brothers and pulling Casey's shirt to make him follow.

A faint beeping reached Leo's ears and he suddenly understood.

"But-" Mikey began but Leo cut him off.

"Just go!" Leo yelled and pushed his brothers towards the door. The three followed Casey, April and Don down the street before ducking in an alleyway. A roaring explosion reached their ears, the very earth shaking as a wash of heat blew into the alley. The group steadied themselves using the walls of the surrounding buildings, Raph holding up Casey who was still carrying April's weight. The shuddering stopped and slowly the heat dispersed, a crackling now filling the air. The group shifted to the edge of the alleyway, the screaming of car alarms reaching their ears. Their eyes were greeted by Stockman's warehouse now ablaze, an angry fire consuming every inch of the building.

"Woah," Mikey whispered as Raph helped lower April to the ground. She winced when she put weight on her ankle but steadied herself between Raph and Casey. "What happened?"

"When I tried to blow the fuse box and create a spark using the electricity cables, a failsafe was activated. The building was rigged with explosives, a precaution should the warehouse ever be discovered by the wrong people. My trying to sever the wires caused it to activate and issue a countdown."

"Why would Stockman blow the place up though if his work was so important to him?" Raph asked.

"Because," April began, shifting her stance a little. "In the end, Stockman cared more for his reputation and safety than he did the science. If he'd have been discovered by the cops or the government, he would have been thrown in jail to rot, unable to exercise any of his genius. At least this way, he still retains a little freedom."

"Err, he just got blown up," Casey stated.

"We've seen him come back from worse," Donny stated sombrely.

A silence descended the group as they simply watched the flame engulf more and more of the warehouse, the heat in the air growing again. Sirens suddenly made them all jump.

"Casey, get April to the lair. Master Splinter can help with her ankle and other injuries," Leo ordered, earning a confused look from April.

"But what about Venus?"

The name brought sickened worry and tension into the atmosphere, along with a ripple of anger. All four turtles looked at each other, sudden zealous determination filling their hearts as Leo replied.

"Don't worry April. We're going on a little hunting trip of our own."


	12. An Old Rat's Realisation

_**A/N- Here we are my precious readers! A new chapter x For any of you who are worried we are nearing the end...fear not! there's still quite a bit to fit in, and then a few more stories until I am going to finish the series (and then hopefully start a 2012 version!) Anyway, this is a chapter that is needed for plt and feels. Not too much drama, just Casey, Splinter, and a very angry April. Enjoy, and please review! xxx**_

 **12\. An Old Rat's Realisation**

Venus was still running. She hadn't stopped since she'd escaped Karai, and still the kunoichi pursued her, her Foot soldiers swiftly following. The chain was becoming more and more of a burden, getting tangled up in practically anything as Venus had to make snap decisions as to where to jump to, her hunters making it hard for her to stick to clear, flat roof tops. But she kept going.

Her lack of time was constantly on her mind; she needed to go help April before Stockman tortured her to death. She desperately hoped that the guys had tried to contact her, and at her lack of response, had gone looking for her. If they found her, then April would tell them about Karai, and perhaps the guys would come looking for their friend…

But desperate hope could poison the mind, make it lax and foolish. Venus had to remain rational and independent; she had to act as though no one was coming to save her so that she didn't make any more mistakes. Her legs were beginning to ache though.

Speed, not stamina, was her strong point, and she knew by this point she would have ran quite a few miles across New York city, combined with all the leaping. She was tiring, but had to get rid of this damn chain.

Fate seemed to sense her distress, for out of the corner of her eye Venus caught sight of a kitchen shop, advertising the 'sharpest knives in culinary history'. If she could just shake Karai, then perhaps she could slice the chain off. But she had to be swift and decisive. She ran towards the left, away from the shop, planning to double back after hitting street-level; maybe she could lose them in the maze of alleyways.

The air was thick, the heat making Venus sweat and very dehydrated. The atmosphere was still tinged with a metal tang, signalling a storm was imminent. Ignoring her parched throat, Venus suddenly clambered down a fire-escape, dropping into an alley before sprinting to one across the street. She was met by a wall but used a dustbin to give her some leverage; she jumped up, grabbed the top of the wall and then pulled herself over. She sprinted across the street again and leapt to grab the rungs of the nearest fire-escape before finally double-backing towards the shop. She only had three rooftops to volt, and with her ears roaring and breath gasping, she couldn't hear if anyone was following her, couldn't sense them due to focusing on keeping her legs moving.

She flew across the first gap and cleared it, and soon the second. She came to the edge of the third, the knife shop filling her vision as she leapt from her right leg before she was suddenly jolted back.

Her wrists and shoulders seared as Venus sharply twisted to the right and slammed into the ground, the hit winding her. Her eyes went wide as pain lanced through her arms; thankfully she hadn't dislocated anything. She looked up and found Karai looming above her, a couple of Foot soldiers holding tightly to her chain. Satisfaction caused a slight smile on her face when she saw that the group were out of breath.

"You can provide quite a chase, Venus, I will give you that," Karai commented between breaths. She too was flushed and sweating. "But it ends here. Give up or we shall have to act with force."

Venus couldn't run anymore, she knew. Her pounding chest wouldn't allow it. But she wouldn't go and give in. She was cornered and outnumbered, yes, but if her time with the guys had taught her anything, it was that you never gave up without a fight. And as she wriggled her toes, tensing her legs, she remembered Master Splinter teaching them that a ninja is never defenceless.

She stood, desperately trying to calm the pain in her chest by taking as deep breaths as her winded stomach would allow. Karai smiled.

"Good choice Venus. It would be utterly shameful and dishonourable for you if we would have had to _drag_ you."

Venus nodded and smiled back, realising the Foot soldiers currently holding the chain hadn't been present during her previous escape. Before Karai could give the order, Venus yanked the chain taut and slammed her foot down upon it; the weight of having _two_ soldiers holding the chain meant that the effect wasn't as dramatic as the first time, but they still jolted forward, catching each other's skulls before crumpling to the floor.

Venus then span round to pull the chain towards her and set her legs in a firm but defensive stance. Karai's smile turned into a glare of fury and she drew her sword, accepting the challenge. The pair stared each other down, Venus' previous smile vanishing as she processed the situation before her. She could die here, she knew, but she had to fight. If April was lost then Venus had to go down knowing she tried. She had to please her father, using the determination he always encouraged within her. She had to prove Splinter wrong, and demonstrate that she wasn't useless; had to show the guys and Casey that she _was_ strong and skilled, and brave; that she had learnt from their teachings and lessons and had absorbed everything they had taught her. She had to make Leo proud.

It began to rain.

Casey was shattered. He didn't realise how much the fight had taken out of him until he finally dropped down into the sewers. Something about the silence caused the aches in his legs and arms to flare up. But he had to turn and gently take April as Donny lowered her through the manhole. Although she wasn't exactly heavy it was enough to make the vigilante grit his teeth. He then noticed April's head slumping slightly.

"No April, no! Come on babe, wake up!" He shook his elbow slightly, jigging her head and her eyelids fluttered open. But Casey could see she was struggling to stay awake. "Don, what do I do?"

"She's suffering from shock!" Don yelled down, who had been waiting for this to happen. "I can't be sure of the extent of her injuries, but Master Splinter or Leatherhead should be able to help with that. You need to get her back to the lair and hook her up to the ECG machine straightaway."

"The what?"

"It'll monitor her heartbeat. Get Leatherhead to help you if you need, but do NOT let her sleep until you have her hooked up, got it? She can rest but only until you are able to monitor her condition. Fright and shock can be a deadlier killer than people realise."

And with that, the genius of a turtle covered up the manhole and Casey was left alone, a faint, eerie light piercing through the darkness. In his arms, April moaned.

"Hold on babe. We're gonna get you someplace safe." He frowned, realising he didn't know the way to the lair from mid-town. "Err, if I can find it."

"You aren't lost are you Jones?" April muttered, her voice weak but not without humour. Casey smiled in relief.

"No, just…unfamiliar with our current location."

"Then use the homing device on your cell."

"There's a homing device?"

April exhaled loudly through her nose. "Of course. Don installed one into all our phones so that we could get to the lair from anywhere in New York, but the signal is isolated so that it can't be tracked." She suddenly winced, her head giving a painful throb. "You know, you should listen to him more often. He's really quite brilliant."

Casey snorted. "Yeah, well I will give him my full attention once we get you safe and sound." He looked down and smiled, only to find April's eyelids drooping. "Come on April, you need to stay awake. Can you grab my phone from my bag?"

April nodded and reached round to Casey's back, finding the cell in a small pocket on the front of his bag.

"Great, now you activate the signal and then I'll get us out of here. But you gotta promise to stay awake, okay?"

"I just want to sleep Casey."

"I know babe, but Don says you gotta stay awake, so you gotta stay awake, okay?"

April sighed before taking the phone. After a minute or so, a faint beeping began to emit from the device, and on the screen appeared a tiny map with a green dot flashing. Casey grinned, appreciating how brilliant Donatello actually was.

"I promise April, I will listen to Don a lot more. Starting now, okay? But you gotta stay awake."

"You just don't want to have to walk about in the dark on your own," April grinned, holding the phone on her stomach so that Casey could just look down and see the map.

"Hey, we're walking about in a New York city sewer. Is that so wrong?"

He began the trek, the tunnels silent apart from his footsteps and the occasional sloshing of water below his feet. April's weight became some sort of a comfort, her soft breathing tickling his neck. For once in his life, he actually enjoyed the quiet; when he wasn't sleeping he was hanging out with the guys or April, or out on the street keeping some Purple Dragons in check. He rarely had moments when he could just think and gather his thoughts. He wasn't good at meditation (he wondered how Splinter could do it so much and for so long) so snatched moments like these were a blessing. He found his thoughts a jumbled mixture of worry for April and anger at the goons who took her. The memory of him kicking Stockman came back in a flash; he'd been so furious and disgusted that he hadn't even fully realised what he was doing, a state he hadn't been in in a long time. Then the look on April's face also came back to him; her frightened shaking as she clutched Raph's shell for support and comfort, and even…protection? But from who, Stockman or her boyfriend? Casey realised that during his rage, he didn't know if April was more frightened of him or the crazed scientist that was going to poison her.

He looked down to find April's eyes open but unseeing, glassy. She was silent, concentrating on keeping her eyes open. She clung to him, trusting him completely like she had done with Raph just a short time ago. Casey mentally scolded himself, ashamed at getting himself in such a state. I mean, Raph did it every so often, but his brothers were always there to calm him down, or if it came to the worst, defend themselves. But would April be able to fight off Casey should he ever blow up again? He shook his head sharply. ' _I won't ever let that happen. She'll never see me like that again. Never. She don't deserve that.'_

He sighed, wondering how the guys kept their cool; Raph seemed a lot better now-a-days, age perhaps making chill out more. Mikey never seemed angry, just constantly (and annoyingly) happy. He poured his energy into making things positive, but Casey knew that not all things could be covered up with a smile. Don seemed to be the most chilled, but Casey didn't have the brains to pour his frustration into creating a new computer program, or building a new vehicle or weapon to make their patrols easier. And then there was Leo, the most Zen of the group. He meditated, Casey knew, but Leo just always seemed to have an air of control about him, if not calm. Even when he was pissed off, he only seemed to snap at his brothers or just stay silent. Although tonight Casey saw Leo let himself go; his attack on the coat-clad men was vicious, and in his own anger, Casey saw his fury reflected in Leo. Casey wondered how he'd have reacted if they crashed into the warehouse, only to find _April_ had been kidnapped again.

Casey had gleaned a few things off April about Leo and Venus; what _might_ have happened, although April would never say anything straight as Venus trusted her to be quiet about the whole thing. Casey kind of guessed that they liked each other; I mean, it was bound to happen, right? One of the guys eventually falling for Venus and she one of them. He was surprised only Leo had expressed 'interest', although he suspected Raph had taken a secret liking to her a couple years back. What he didn't know was why the pair had suddenly broken apart and why a cloud of tension had descended upon the little family since. Leo had been badly injured that night but that couldn't have been the sole cause of everything, right?

Casey wished for the turmoil to end, not just for the family's sake but for selfish reasons too; with Venus Living at April's, the pair could never just chill out at hers, or spend as much time together as they would like to. Don't get him wrong, Casey loved Venus. She was sweet and funny but had a little bit of an edge that he suspected April had brought out in her. She was one of the only people who could smack down Raph in an argument. But she needed to mend this unknown feud. She needed to take the first step and either go back home or find her own place. April was so supportive of her but she couldn't keep acting as her minder. Venus needed to let go.

It took Casey about half an hour before he came across the wall that sealed off the lair. Half way through the journey he'd had to swing April onto his back, giving her the bag to wear while she held the phone in front of his face. It allowed Casey to walk a little more soundly but also made the trek a little more uncomfortable for April, stopping her from falling asleep.

He found the pipe that acted as a lever and watched with relief as the wall swung upwards into the lair. A blast of cool air hit the pair as they stepped inside, the sweaty humidity of the sewer tunnels instantly forgotten.

"Master Splinter? Yo! You here?"

He couldn't see anyone as he entered the living room when a clink sounded by his feet. He looked down to find his phone on the ground, April's grip now slack as her head drooped on her shoulder.

"April! No, wake up!"

"Mr Jones?"

Master Splinter's voice echoed through the lair as he stepped out of the chamber, his eyes widening at the sight of the pair.

"What has happened?"

"I'll explain everything once we get April in Donny's lab."

Master Splinter led the way before helping April onto one of the three cots. Whilst Casey told the events of the evening so far, Master Splinter set up the ECG machine, attaching pads to April's wrists and one on her chest (Donny had insisted his father learn _something_ technical). A steady beeping suddenly began to pulse.

"Then I brought her down here but she fell asleep just as we got inside. Don said I mustn't let her rest before we go there but-but-"

"It is all right, Mr Jones. You did well, April is safe now." Master Splinter assured, eyeing a chart and comparing to the monitor's screen whilst pressing a round button labelled 'LH' on Donatello's computer keyboard. "And her heart beat seems steady and normal. She will need to rest now. Leatherhead is on his way to look at her ankle. I am afraid my own skills will not be enough to heal the damage."

Casey nodded and grabbed April's hand. The latter's eyes suddenly flew open and sat bolt upright, wincing as her head pounded.

"Easy babe, easy."

"Casey? Where are we?"

"Back at the lair. You're safe now, and Leatherhead's on his way to look at your foot."

"But what about the guys? Have you heard anything from them?"

"Not yet, but they'll find her, April. They won't let anything hurt Venus, not without a little pay-back at least."

"Miss O'Neil," Splinter began, worry clearly etched on the young woman's face. "Venus is a trained Shinobi and skilled ninja. She is quite capable of taking care of herself."

April slowly twisted her neck round so that she was facing the old rat. He was taken aback by the fury in her eyes.

"Her arms were bound and chained. She was dragged off by Karai and two Foot elite after being winded to the stomach and suffering blows both to the chest and head. She had practically just woken up after an enforced overdose of chloroform. And according to you, it is her _lack_ of skills both as a Shinobi and an _honourable_ ninja that had meant she is a danger to her family. So how can you still say that she will be fine!"

Casey took a step back, never having seen April, or anyone for that matter, dare yell at Master Splinter. The old rat, too, looked shocked.

"She has been training non-stop these past few months, past the point of exhaustion. She has suffered sleepless nights and nightmares, bouts of anxiety and self-doubt, and why? Because you told her that she had failed that night. That it was _her_ fault they lost the shipment, and that Leo had gotten so injured."

"April-"

"No Casey. The truth needs to be said. I have tried to be neutral and respectful as Venus has asked. She accepted the blame so that your family could live in peace, and wouldn't be broken up by your constant bickering. And yet you still claim that she betrayed not just all of _us_ , but her _father_ too."

Casey involuntarily gasped, horrified confusion hitting him. He didn't notice the quickening beeping.

"Wait, what? You said that because she lost the shipment she had betrayed her _father_?"

Casey's face was a mixture of surprised horror and confusion, sympathy for Venus instantly quelling his previous thoughts. April meanwhile was glad to see the old rat squirm under their scrutiny.

"Venus couldn't summon a shield using her chi energy, and because of this 'error', she apparently failed her father, and always will until she masters quintessence, despite the fact she is STILL IN TRAINING!" April was incessant with rage, the injustices served to Venus this past year finally sparking fury within her, fuelled by guilt. "Venus' only family was brutally taken from her by your enemy, and your blame ignited within her hidden fears that she had managed to keep at bay. She has always believed that because she wasn't able to kill Shredder the night we met her that she had dishonoured her father. But now she can't sleep for five minutes without an image of him screaming in her head. And when she looked for comfort in Leonardo, whom she has always gotten on so well with, you turned round and effectively told her that she wasn't good enough for your son. That she was unworthy, would distract him from his duties as leader, and that ultimately, he would have to choose between his brothers and yourself, and Venus. So she took herself out of the equation, to save everyone from the destruction of a family feud.

"But because you isolated her from her own family, she was captured tonight. Stockman was after me and only took Venus because she was there. And Karai only found Venus because she had seen Stockman's men carrying us across town. And so right now, Venus is god knows where, probably being or worse by Shredder, because of me and my affiliation to Stockman."

"Miss O'Neil, this is not your fault-"

"Is it not?" April cut off the rat, the beeping getting faster and faster, louder and louder. "Then whose is it? Oh, of course, it is Venus', because she fell in love with your son. Well, last time I checked, there was nothing wrong with a girl falling for a boy, and I believe that there were _two_ of them there the night he was injured. Leo knew what he was doing that night; knew how to comfort and calm Venus, and I believed he did so because he _returned_ those feelings. He found happiness within his friend, new feelings that your sons have never been able to truly experience. Nothing was set in stone; they both were realising what they felt. But of course, Leo has to live his life alone so that he can become a mirror image of you! So that he can lead this tiny clan."

"But, can't he do both?" Casey asked, catching the pair's attention. "I mean, come on, Leo is Mr. Super-focused. And if he really likes her, then having Venus in his life ain't gonna to stop him being a good leader. It just means he don't have to do everything on his own, you know."

"Well, _I_ know, Casey. And I have no doubt that his _brothers_ would not mind in the slightest. Actually, I reckon they would be _thrilled_ at the idea. Their fearless leader finally finding a little bit of bliss in a world that hasn't exactly served him fairly, even compared to his brothers. But you, Master Splinter, Leo's Sensei, idol, his _father_ , will not accept the pair. So instead you force Venus away, isolating her from her family, and now she faces death. But of course, it is her fault-"

"ENOUGH!"

The sudden roar was unexpected. Leatherhead stormed in, the angry beeping suddenly filling everyone's ears. April's chest was rising and falling rapidly, her eyes still flared.

"Miss O'Neil, you must calm down. Getting upset in your current condition will only harm you further."

April only nodded, leaning back against the bed's head-rest while Leatherhead began to inspect her ankle. Master Splinter's eyes were still wide, noting how Leatherhead refused to look at him; how much had the alligator heard before finally stepping in for April's sake. The rat turned his head away, catching Casey's glare before sighing. His mind suddenly stilled, and Master Splinter enjoyed the sudden clarity. His brain was tired, his heart fed up with being twisted by an unknown and confused hatred. Leatherhead was right: enough was enough.

"I will leave you to rest Miss O'Neil. But know this: You speak nothing but the truth, I am aware. And last night I had my chance to set things right, but I did not."

"And why not?" April spat, earning a glare from Leatherhead.

"Because I was afraid. I was wrong, but I couldn't admit it, and Venus' rightful anger only fuelled my own. My initial blaming of her was to both reprimand her of her mistake and encourage her to rectify it. I hoped she would take her Shinobi training a little more seriously, dedicate herself to it more. But it got out of hand. I didn't mean to mention her father, and when I discovered her and Leonardo's…emotions, I realised I could lose him. It just took me a while to realise that she would never let him forsake his family, not that he would anyway. I should have had more faith in both my son and Venus."

Master Splinter made his way to the door, pausing. "I am glad you have told me this, Miss O'Neil. You have quelled my tempestuous mind by cementing what is right and what is wrong. You are right to be angry with me, and I do not resent your words. Ironically, I believe Venus' isolation has improved her Shinobi skills, but at what cost?"

He left the trio in silence save for the beeping gradually slowing down.


	13. Battle of the Storm

_**A/N- To quote TMNT 2007: "Finally, some excitement!" ;) I have never been very good at writing battle sequences, but I really tried with this one so hopefully I've managed to reach at least an acceptable standard. This is a bit of a tense chapter, very Venus centric, although someone does decided to pop in at the end xxx I hope you enjoy the chapter, and another massive thanks to all those who have reviewed, followed, or favourited either myself or my stories. When I compare this 'Repercussions' to 'A New Feature' (which will be 2.5 years old tomorrow!), I can't believe how much my writing has changed, so I just wanted to say thanks to all you lovely readers for allowing me to practice writing to you guys and for offering your comments, whether they be critical, constructive, or simply complimentary. All comments are noted and appreciated, along with any PM's I receive (you readers know who you are xxx).**_

 _ **Also, some of you may have noticed that I have updated quite quickly this past fortnight. That's because A.) I am making up for being behind last week, and B.) I am going back to Uni start my third and final year next week (and I'm doing a creative writing module. Eeep!), so I'm not sure how often I will be able to update for the next couple of weeks. But don't worry, I wont leave you hanging for two long, and should definitely be able to squeeze one more in before I move back. But for now, enjoy, please comment or message me for any questions or feedback, and hopefully I'll see you soon. xxx**_

 **13\. Battle of the Storm**

The heat from the warehouse explosion still graced their faces, joining the already uncomfortable heat in the night air. Nervous energy pounded through each of their veins, echoing the pounding of their feet as they sprinted along the deserted rooftops. Frustration and imminent anxiety over the consequences should they fail their task leaked into their minds, clouding their thoughts with worries they feared would come true, fears they were desperate to abate. The command to focus had been drilled into them all by their father and their practice, whilst additional training had come in a friendlier, gentler form. A form that wanted them to succeed not only for their own benefit, but for the benefit of the team. It had been its way of repaying the welcome they had received at the hands of the four brothers, and now said brothers were searching for the form, to save it before that welcome so many years ago became in vain. Adrenalin rekindled in the hearts of the four as they split off, each taking charge of a compass point, scattering across the city. For one, the adrenalin mixed with anger and terror; whilst his brothers scoured the northern, southern, and western sides of the city, Leonardo took east, dread pumping through his chest; if he didn't find her in time…

He wondered for the hundredth time that night what Shredder wanted with Venus; Hun hadn't exactly had time to tell him that night all those months ago, but the fact they were _still_ after her didn't settle well in his stomach. Shredder had been planning this for a long time, meaning he'd put in extensive research and effort in order to try and put his plan into action, the former worrying him Leo especially. But what was it exactly?

Rain began dripping from the sky; he looked upwards to find black clouds swirling above, the lukewarm water adding a thick humidity to the air. ' _A storm is on the way,'_ Leo thought before continuing his search. He had to find her.

Venus was tired. She was trying to fend off six Foot ninja, two Elite and Karai, and knew that there were more contingents of soldiers just waiting to aid their comrades. She had managed to swing her arms slightly so that the chain wrapped around her wrists, no longer dragging across the floor but making her hands uncomfortable as the pressure around her wrists tightened, depleting their circulation slightly. Her legs were searing in pain, constantly being the focus of her defence. She kicked, leapt, jumped, ran and crouched in order to avoid her opponent's weapons. But she was losing.

Flying at her, two soldiers came into view, and Venus span with a double kick, sending them over the edge of the building. Two more approached, one grabbing her from behind and the other the front. She lifted her knee into the front's stomach before catching his temple with her foot. Then she smacked the back of her skull against the other's forehead before donkey-kicking him. Both crumpled but she scarcely had time to catch her breath before an Elite ran towards her. He carried a spear, whacking her across the temple with it; she fell to the ground but rolled over quickly enough to avoid getting jabbed in the stomach by blade. She jumped up, sensing the other Elite running up behind her. The one in front charged too. Smiling slightly at the slapstick nature of her next move, at the prime moment Venus ducked, causing the spear wielding elite to catch his comrade in the shoulder, whilst the second lifted his axe just quick enough to avoid slicing the other's head off. Venus twisted round to aim a hard heel-kick at the latter's head before sweeping her leg under the former. His spear clattered to the floor but he remained conscious. He growled, leaping up at Venus and lunging, sending her crashing to the floor. Her shell made a cracking sound on the concrete, the Elite's weight pressing on top of her as he wrapped his hands round her neck. She gagged, desperate to draw air into her lungs, but the ninja's grip was too strong. She closed her eyes and went still, looking to the past for her salvation. Immediately the ninja released her and through a cracked eyelid she saw him twist to face Karai. The kunoichi's face was pale.

"We are supposed to take her back to the Master alive!" She shrieked, grabbing the elite by the chest.

"Mistress, she is only unconscious!" The elite stammered. Despite Karai's smaller size, she was still intimidating. "Her exhaustion allowed me to cut off the flow of air much quicker than normal."

"You had better hope so, for not only your sake, but for the rest of the Elite Guard."

The kunoichi released the ninja and turned away, leaving the latter to lift Venus onto his shoulders. As he bent down to grab her shoulders, without a moment's hesitation, Venus thrust her bound wrists upwards to hit the man square in the chest. He fell back, giving her a better angle to kick his skull, making him go limp. The remaining two Foot immediately began to stalk her, moving in a circle around her while Karai stood frozen, frustration dancing clearly across her face. The two Foot leapt, Venus twisting out of the way of one but getting caught by the other. The punch to her head stunned her and she staggered, but she shook her head clear. She swiped her leg, watching the ninja jump up to avoid the sweep before she suddenly leapt and merely crashed into his form. Both slammed to the floor, Venus' shell smacking into the ninja's stomach. He lay stunned and winded as the other growled, wielding a katana. Venus desperately tried to remember the weaknesses of the blade and its bearer, remembering that the blades were light and therefore breakable, with a suitable amount of wear.

The ninja ran and Venus ducked under the drawn blade, head butting the soldier in the stomach. He paused for a moment, allowing Venus to kick under his chin. The man flew back and hit the floor, Venus instantly standing on his blade. The soldier tried to lift it but she pressed her entire weight and force upon it. She could feel it cutting into the sole of her foot while he continued to try and pry it free but it suddenly snapped, sending his head smacking to the floor. He groaned but Venus knew he wasn't going to get up anytime soon. She stepped back towards the fallen Elite's axe, attempting to cut the chain with its edge until she heard the hiss of a sword unsheathing. Venus froze and stood, turning to face Karai. The rain splattered heavily down around them, beginning to flood the rooftop. Lightning finally streaked across the sky, causing sharp shadows on the floor before thunder roared above them, shaking the atmosphere. Karai sneered.

" _Forgot_ about me? I believed you challenged _me_."

"Then why did you let your followers attack me if you were the true opponent?" Venus asked, glad for a moment of respite o that she could get her breathing back under control.

"Because today I fight to win."

"But clearly without honour. Why don't you unbind my hands and let this be settled fairly, with equal chances." Venus could see the conflict in Karai's mind. She held Bushido in as high esteem as Leonardo. Except he had a father who had never asked his child to forsake it, no matter the enemy.

"I'm sorry Venus, but it has to be this way. I wish it could be otherwise, but my father needs you."

"Why?"

"I cannot say." Venus could see that Karai wasn't enjoying this exchange; that her moral compass was being stretched to its limit. Karai wasn't by nature cruel, but simply lacked authority when it came to her father's missions, no matter how amoral.

"Well, that's too bad. But I wonder what Leonardo will say when he finds out you betrayed his trust _again_ and went after a member of his family, even after you promised to avoid this kind of conflict at all costs."

Karai's eyes gleamed with both anger and…triumph?

"Leonardo made me swear to avoid his Sensei and his brothers. I don't believe your name ever came into the agreement."

Then she leapt, leaving Venus little time to prepare. She ducked and dived across the roof, standing quickly before dodging another blow. Karai's tanto was shorter than Venus' katana but sharper, not that it mattered with her still being weapon-less, and handless. Karai ran again, lifting her blade and Venus froze until the last second, before ramming into her opponent. Karai gasped but merely flipped in the air and landed back on her feet. The thunder and lightning continued.

"My my, we must be tired to be applying such _brutish_ tactics. Are you no longer a ninja but a mere turtle? A _beast_ with no control, only instinct?"

Venus panted, her adrenaline fading fast. She wasn't going to win, but she couldn't give Karai the satisfaction of _giving_ her her victory. Karai smirked and sprinted, blade pointed yet again. Venus ran too, twisting away at the last second when she realised she couldn't ram the kunoichi again. She surprised herself with such a graceful movement; she felt as if the attack happened in slow motion, as if she were flying through the air, until she felt a sharp pain in her left side. She hadn't twisted far enough and she dropped to the floor, landing on her plastron as a breathless cry involuntarily left her throat. The ground was one large puddle, the water causing her skin to shiver as she twisted and looked down at herself. There was an angry gash in the side of her plastron where it met her shell, thick blood seeping into the water that surrounded her and sticking onto her skin. She lifted her head, only to see Karai smirk and leap away; the wound wasn't designed to kill her instantly, but to merely weaken her since it would slowly bleed out unless she got it patched up quickly. Venus rolled onto her front and tried to push herself onto her knees in an attempt to stand. But the wound eliictated a sharp pain while her arms and legs began to shake. Exhaustion had finally found her. She twisted to fall onto her back, rain hammering down onto her skin whilst the streaking lightning provided the only light in her slowly darkening vision.

Something deep in Leonardo's conscience made him freeze; his mind jarred suddenly, unknown dread settling in his stomach as he skidded to a halt, rain water splashing at his feet. Something had happened, but what, he couldn't tell. He spent a moment staring out unto the skyline, rain constantly dripping down his skin, rippling across his shoulders and shell. He was soaked, but the tepid air simply made him sweat more, the water not acting as the relief he had hoped for. The streets below seemed silent, city dwellers knowing too well to keep inside during a summer storm such as this. The streaking lightning gave the metropolis a ghostly quality, causing tricksy shadows to appear in the corner of the leader's eye, giving him the sense that he was being watched. The following thunder shook his very core, the rumbling penetrating his very bones. He was weary; the fight had been tough, the running in the rain taxing, but the constant fear of the unknown was gradually draining him. He had to find her. He had to know. And this sudden suspicion nipping at his intuition that something had happened didn't exactly help.

His father had once told him that when you care for someone, a subconscious connection would be created, without either parties seemingly knowing. It is how he was able to know that his sons were in danger the first time they faced the Shredder; how Donatello was able to seek his help when being interrogated by the Triceratons. Leo had always kind of known when his brothers were lying or had been hurt. He could always just feel it. But this was different. This wasn't his brothers, this was Venus. And he had no way of finding her.

Leonardo took a deep breath, knowing he needed to centre his thoughts. He closed his eyes, imagining the rain to be washing away his fears and providing only clarity. But a flash of lightning frighteningly close by caused him to see red in his closed vision. His eyelids snapped open, only to see that a building across the street had suffered a blackout, a slight smoking from a box on the roof being the cause.

' _That was close'_ , Leo observed before another great rumble sounded over the city. If anything the roars were getting louder, signalling that the storm was probably in for the night. Not exactly being a fan of thunder and lightning thanks to a certain night so many years ago, Leo wondered if it was better to regroup and focus on investigating all known Foot headquarters. But another violent flash made something stand out to him.

Leo snapped his head round to his left, squinting in the darkness. Another growl permeated the atmosphere but Leo kept focused on one particular spot; a rooftop four buildings away. He stood, waiting, anticipation gnawing at his insides. He knew what he thought he saw, but wanted to be sure that desperate hope wasn't trying to fool him. Yet as another strike forked across the sky, he realised it wasn't. There, just a few metres away, lay a green foot.

He immediately ran, his ninja instincts instantly being overridden by nature. He leapt, sprinted then leapt, sprinted then leapt, twice over until he landed on top of the aimed-for building. Despite the waterfall of rain crashing down around them, Leo could smell blood. His shoulders tensed but he forced himself to step forward, despite being afraid of what he might find.

When he reached the still form he dropped to his knees, a trail of red leading to Venus' underside. Her eyes were closed tight, trying to shut out the pain, and Leo panicked, not knowing what to do. He tentatively touched her cheek, surprised to find it so warm. Bright blue orbs suddenly came into view and Venus blinked, trying to clear her blurred vision. Dark eyes of the night sky penetrated the fog and her own went wide, realising she'd been found…by _him_.

"No," she whispered, instantly wincing at the dryness of her throat. She tried to sit up and Leo frowned at the sound of chains rattling. His eyes roved downwards, a trail of bruises from her neck leading the way to her bound hands. Night eyes became stormy with anger; Venus could feel his sudden rage and felt flattered and frightened all at once.

"Leo," she rasped, the pleading note in her weak voice immediately catching Leo's attention. He saw her pain and fear while gently drawing one of his swords and sliding it between her wrists and the chain itself. With a quick swipe the bindings were gone but the sudden rush of blood and feeling to Venus' hands made her cry out. Leo was immediately there, a palm on her shoulder while she held out her wrists; the pressure from the multiply wrapped chain suddenly released, sending sharp stabbing pains into her hands. She tried to ignore it focusing instead on the damge the metal had caused: her wrists were covered in bloody blisteres having been rubbed raw, the rainwater only irritating the wounds. She tried to squeeze her hands, finding them cold and slightly swollen, but at least reacting to her commands.

Taking a chance but deeming it necessary, Leo gently took her arms and lifted them upwards, allowing the rain to wash away some of the blood. He kept his vision on the wounds while Venus turned her head slightly, finding his face so close to hers. She could see the weariness of the evening in his eyes, saw that his skin looked a little grey and wilted. She didn't feel him lower her arms back down until he too turned his head and looked at her directly. Words went unheard when a slice of pain suddenly washed through Venus, causing her to seethe and try to curl into herslef. Leo grabbed her shoulders to keep her upright.

"What happened?"

"Knife wound. Karai."

The two words caused ice to seize Leo's chest. Karai was an expert with a blade, knowing exactly where to strike to kill quickly or slowly. Venus regained her composure, knowing the pair were still in danger.

"Leo, it's a trap. We're surrounded-"

"I know."

"What? You do?"

"Well, I guessed Karai wouldn't just leave you here for nothing. I mean, Shredder still wants you, doesn't he?" Leo smiled, confusing himself with his attempt to lighten an impossibly dark situation. He could sense his enemy too, watching him, Karai's determination standing out particularly.

"Then, why are you here?" Venus asked before balking slightly as Leonardo's gaze became suddenly sincere, as if he were angry at such a question.

"You know why. And we can still get out of this, you know."

Venus tried to digest his words, desperately trying to cling onto the clarity he provided as her pain attempted to consume her thoughts. "I trust you. But April-"

"Is fine. Casey took her back to the lair. She's a little…spaced out at the moment. But it's thanks to her that we knew who took you."

The hiss of a sword unsheathing pierced the pair's ears but neither moved.

"Leo, I don't know if I can fight. My hands-"

"I will protect you. No one is going to take you from me again, you understand? No one."

Leo stood now, drawing his second blade as he turned to face their enemy. He eyed the surrounding Foot soldiers with careful caution, calculating his defence plan. Venus looked up to see his shell, its intricate patterns barely visible due to the leader's numerous scars. Despite herself, she was glad that she wasn't alone, but knew they were both far from safe.


	14. Fleeting Reunion

_**A/N- Managed to squeeze an update in before I go back to Uni tomorrow! I had Martin Garrix 'In the Name of Love' playing on repeat while I edited this chapter (obsessed with that song atm) and thought it fit quite well. This chapter is a little angsty, very dramatic, and heavily focused on our blue-banded pair, which I think we needed after all the crap they've been through. Found it quite difficult to edit since my original draft was a little cheesey but I hope I've managed to make it a little more serious and not cliché :) Anyway, enjoy, and I'll hopefully see you next week xxx Happy reading!**_

 **14\. Fleeting Reunion**

Venus wasn't completely aware of when the fight started, only regaining her senses when she suddenly found herself lying back on the floor; she didn't have the strength to hold herself up. The icy scream of metal against metal pierced through her ears as she looked up, finding Leo surrounded but still fighting, seemingly in complete control. A new appreciation came upon her for the leader in blue; as a leader, he was completely in tune to his team, knowing everyone's strengths and weaknesses. But it was in moments like these that his own skills were truly demonstrated. His speed, agility, and strength perhaps on their own weren't as developed as his brothers, but Leonardo had the perfect combination of all three which created a formidable force of balance, especially when added to his incredibly high level of awareness. And in this moment in particular, Leo seemed to anticipate every single move the Foot made against him. He ducked as a blade swept across behind him while extending his leg to land a sharp kick into another's chest. He swept his other leg straight after to catch a soldier running at him before spinning to dodge a spear before leaping up and catching the soldier's wrist with his blade.

The fight was fast-paced and short, and Venus was enthralled by it. It distracted her from the pain still lancing through her body as she kept her hand tightly squeezed against the wound in her side. She was vaguely aware of a couple soldiers who attempted to reach her but a growl from Leo as he swiftly moved to strike them kept her focus on the turtle before her. She pondered on his previous words; _'You know why'_. Did she? Could she dare hope? In this moment, the moral agreement she had made to appease Splinter and keep the family in peace seemed very difficult to keep. The skill before her caught something within her, something she hadn't realised previously; it made her feel warm and very much alive, far away from the reality of the situation she was currently in. She could almost smile at how effortless the conflict playing before her eyes seemed, but she would not get to witness the end of the fight. A prod of pain caused her to cry out involuntarily as her hand clenched tighter at her side. She grasped at her skin, breaking her focus on the battle before her to stare at the wound. She could see her hands trying to stop the bleeding, and she could feel the hot liquid seeping through her fingers, mingling with the tepid rainfall, but it was as if she was far away from the situation, looking upon it but not actually experiencing it.

A silence came upon the rooftop before hurried, splattering footfalls rushed towards her. Her shoulders were lifted up slightly from the ground and she felt something soft against the back of her shell. Venus blinked rapidly, returning to the present with gentle force, the movement seemingly relieving some of the pain she felt. Above her she found Leo's battle-weary face, droplets of rain managing to find his chin despite his mask. She realised she was now resting on his thighs and wanted nothing more than to curl up against his plastron and sleep. But necessity kept her awake. She kept her eyes locked on his and saw the fear flooding them. It was an emotion that didn't suit their leader.

"Why are you panicking so much?" she asked, a small smile accompanying the question. She needed him to remain calm. "I've been injured before."

"Not like this." ' _Not without Donny or someone else being here to help. Not when it's just the two of us. Not when I can't do anything to help you.'_

The severity in his voice caught Venus by surprise, and it seemed to have lowered an octave, sounding deeper than even Raphael's. She shifted herself slightly, trying to ease another wave of pain, trying to break from the comforting warmth that Leo's body was providing, urging her to go to sleep and escape the nightmare she was currently living.

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

She was rewarded with a fleeting smile before Leo looked away again. She lifted her head to see yet more ninjas standing above their fallen comrades. Immense pride welled in her chest as she realised Leonardo had managed to dispatch with the first group in very little time and with very little bloodshed; killing didn't suit him, and his ability to disarm and knockout his opponents with very little injury had only improved over the years. However, fear spiked through her as she realised she hadn't sensed the second group coming, a sign of her exhaustion, and in that moment she was glad she had continued to teach Leo Qigong.

Leo immediately moved, his need to get up contradicting with his need to be gentle with Venus, causing an unbearable tension in the air. Her head was gently lowered out of his lap as he stood, swords suddenly drawn before he charged. Venus managed to roll herself over a little so that she wasn't lying on her back. There were more soldiers this time, and she knew that the pair of them needed to leave. Now.

Gritting her teeth, Venus rolled over again to be on her stomach before beginning to push herself up off of the floor. She got to her knees when a solider charged towards her. She went to draw her sword when she remembered it was back April's, hidden under the couch she slept on. Helplessness gripped her when Leo suddenly stepped in front and swiped with his own sword, causing the assailants to fall back as he immediately went to attack another.

"Stay down, Venus." He stated between gritted teeth as he kept fighting. Venus ignored him, slowly rising to her feet. He turned and growled. "Stay down!"

Leo's growl only made Venus more determined, fuelling the anger she felt.

"No." She replied, and set her legs in a strong stance. She set her palms in front of her, willing the energy within herself to project from her body outwards. "Leonardo."

Her quiet call caught Leo's attention and he saw her stance. He frowned slightly until he felt an electricity in the air but not from the lightning. He used the hilt of his sword to knock out his opponent before rushing over to Venus. She jerked her head to signal that he should stand to the left, behind her slightly, and he complied, very aware of the soldiers now rushing towards them. He looked to see Venus' face screwed up in concentration and knew that he should trust her, but the Foot were just getting too close for his liking. He drew his swords ready when a flash lit up his vision. He blinked to find a translucent blue wall in front of them, stretching a few metres high, from side to side of the rooftop. It was beautiful, the lightning giving it the appearance of stained glass while it practically hummed with energy. Leonardo stood with wide eyes open; he could feel the warmth from the wall, the buzz of its energy, almost encouraging him to touch it. The soldiers had frozen before it on the other side, clueless and confused. One roared and ran at it, pointing his sword at the wall. Leo pointed his own but the solider merely knocked himself out, the collision of his head against the wall causing a faint knock against the shield as Venus flinched slightly. _'Did she feel that?'_ Leo wondered before realisation hit him. _'This is what she has been trying to master all these months. This is her shield, which means she was telling the truth. She_ _has_ _achieved Quintessence. She can come home!'_ Leo practically grinned as more of the soldiers attempted to break through the shield, their strikes useless against the power Venus was wielding. Pride and awe swelled in his chest, even as he saw her wince every time they hit the 'glass'. But what she did next completely blew him away.

Screwing her face up even more, Venus clenched her fists and Leo could see the muscles in her arms tensing. Curiosity gnawed at him until he felt a pulse thrum through the air that set his teeth on edge. He turned his head to see the soldiers before them be pushed back by an invisible force, practically flying across the roof and some off the edge. Leo simply stared ahead, stunned by what he had just seen. He turned to see Venus' face more relaxed and guessed she was now trying to release the shield when she suddenly pitched forward. The shield shattered, its fragments fading as soon as they hit the ground, falling around their creator. Venus twisted to find one last soldier who had obviously remained hidden behind her. He carried no weapon and went to charge again, a roar tearing through his throat. Venus raised her arm before Leo's katana reached the man first.

Her chest heaved as the kick to the back of her shell reignited the pain in her side. She winced as Leo helped her up, throwing her arm over his shoulder. They needed to get off the rooftop. The pair began running, Leo practically pulling Venus across the gap that lay between them and the next building. He then reached into his belt and called Donny, keeping Venus moving despite the burning in her legs from her practical marathon earlier that night.

" _Leo? What is it? I'm kinda busy here!"_

Leo snorted at his brother's impatient tone, hearing the clash of weapons in the background.

"No kidding. Patch the guys in will you Donny?"

He heard some indistinguishable muttering before two beeps sounded in his ear.

" _DONNY, NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR A PHONE CALL!"_

" _Yeah bro, I'm tryna kick some Foot-butts."_

Leo chuckled at Raph and Mikey's answers, the sound of battle in their backgrounds too.

"Sorry guys, I asked him to."

" _Leo? This better be important."_

"Everything I say is important Raph. I _am_ your leader."

" _Woah, he's lightened up a bit,"_ Mikey commented, making Venus smile. _"You get hit with some happy serum or something?"_

"Not exactly-"

" _Leo, no offense but I am currently trying to fight off about 10 Foot soldiers so do you think you could hurry up."_ Donny snapped, and Leo could hear the weariness in his voice.

"I found Venus."

" _No wonder he's happy,"_ Mikey mumbled _. "Are you serious? Is she there with you?"_

Leo tilted the phone slightly so that Venus could answer.

"I'm here Mikey."

" _Woah, Shinobi are you okay? Your voice seems a little…raspy."_

Venus chuckled slightly at his choice of words before a twinge in her side stopped her. "It's been a rough night, and we're currently sprinting across the eastern quarter."

" _Let me guess, you and Leo found some of these Foot-bozos as well,"_ Raphael grunted, obviously attacking another assailant.

"You could say that."

" _Don't they just made wonderful party-hosts?"_ Mikey quipped.

Venus was about to laugh again when she let out a sharp wince; she was gaining a stitch from the sprint and it was beginning to severely aggravate her wound. Leo suddenly took full possession of the phone again, stopping for a moment to give the shinobi a little respite.

"Donny, Venus has got a nasty knife wound to her left side. It's going to bleed out very slowly if it doesn't get bandaged up."

" _I've got the usual supplies on. But how am I going to get to you?"_

"All three of you, listen: you can track me using your cells. We need to commune on one rooftop so that we can fight as a team. It's our best chance. It doesn't matter if your 'playmates' follow you. We just need to stand together and battle as a team. Okay?"

" _Aye chief!"_

His brother's hung up on him, their last remark causing yet another smile. Despite their disagreements, despite their messing around and goofing off, his brothers always managed to come through for him. Leo turned to smile at Venus, only to find her pale and silent. He immediately froze and grabbed her shoulders. She could barely stand and her eyelids were drooping.

"Venus? Venus!"

He shook her slightly before she dropped to the floor. Leo caught her in his lap, kneeling on the floor. He placed a palm on her cheek and tapped it slightly, willing her eyelids to stay open.

"Venus! Look at me Venus. I am not going to lose you. _Look_ at me!"

Venus' eyes suddenly flew open, her chest heaving. _'Did she just have a fit?'_ Leo wondered, thankful she was awake and seemingly aware of her surroundings again. She suddenly caught his cheek with her hand.

"I see you!" She cried before softening her tone after seeing the complete and utter panic in Leo's eyes. "I see you."

"What happened?"

"I think the shield must have taken more out of me than I thought," she replied, a faint smile ghosting her lips.

Leo sighed, grabbing onto her hand.

"Listen, as amazing at that was, you can only do it in desperate circumstances. Do you understand me?"

"Leo, I will use my skills when I deem necessary-"

"Not if it means you have to sacrifice yourself to do it!" Leo cried, his sudden outburst catching Venus by surprise and causing her to drop her hand away. Suddenly in his face she saw emotion so raw and unguarded that she almost wanted to look away. In that moment, Leonardo bared all to her; his fear, his anger and stress, but also his compassion and love. All his weaknesses were laid exposed before her, stark and naked in front of her very eyes. And it was something she would never be able to un-see, something she could never forget. "I cannot lose you again. Not for a third time."

Venus frowned. "Leo, I was only taken tonight."

He looked directly into her eyes and she had to stifle a gasp; his were dark, the darkest she'd ever seen them, stormy yet glistening. She could sense regret washing over him but was unsure why.

"I lost you the night I let you leave our home and move in with April. I wasn't strong enough to speak against your decision, your…sacrifice. And I will never forgive myself for that weakness."

' _He still thinks I left so that we could both train without distractions,'_ Venus realised, both thankful and bitter. Splinter would have a lot of explaining to do one day.

She lifted her hand again to his cheek and he pressed into it, appreciating its comfort.

"I'm not going anywhere, you hear me? I'm staying right here."

Leo closed his eyes against her palm, his emotions becoming covered again. He had a hand either side of her waist and for a moment the pair were still, simply holding each other. The pull of sleep ever tugged at Venus but she resisted; she couldn't relax until she was no longer a burden, and that meant at least waiting for the others.

The rainfall hadn't softened and now hammered down on the two terrapins, soaking their skin while lightning slashed across the sky, signalling the arrival of a growl of thunder. Both could feel the rumbling in their very bones, causing tiny goose-bumps on their skin. Venus tore her gaze from Leo's face to look just behind him when another flash of lightning illuminated the scene before her. Leo opened his eyes, feeling someone watching them before he heard Venus gasp. He twisted round to find Karai perched on the roof edge, her green eyes electric and alive with anticipation. Leo set Venus back down on the floor, allowing her to sit up as he drew his sword. Agreement or not, Karai had crossed the line.

"Still going Venus? I would have thought you would be long gone by now, since it took such a long time for any of your _family_ to rescue you."

"Enough Karai. We both know it is not the plan to kill Venus." Leo thundered, his anger growing with every word this woman, a woman he had _trusted_ and even considered a friend, spat from her lips.

"Not yet anyway."

Leo growled before charging, bringing his katana down hard, only to be met by Karai's tanto.

"What does Shredder want with Venus?" He roared, stepping back as Karai released from the lock-hold.

"And wouldn't you like to know Leonardo?" Karai retorted, bitterness tingeing the comment.

"Oh," Leo smirked, "so you don't know?" Karai flinched before raising her blade. "Your father doesn't trust his only child with his 'big plan'? You are yet again just doing the dirty work for him, are you?"

"My Master will do as he pleases," Karai defended, sending a series of kicks towards Leo before swinging the blade across his chest. He quickly flipped to dodge it. "It is not my place to ask about his business. Nothing demands that he tell me anything."

"And yet the path of Bushido dictates that you honour our contract," Leo spat, aware of Venus struggling to sit upright on her own. He pointed his sword towards his adversary. "I trusted you Karai. You promised you would not harm my family as long as we didn't directly try and hunt the Shredder."

Karai ran forward and caught the blade with her own, twisting Leo's arm behind his back. Her laugh struck him unawares.

"As I explained to your friend here earlier, you always said 'stay away from my brothers, stay away from my sensei'. But what about _her_?" She tightened her grip on his arm, holding him in place, resting her blade against his neck. The position forced him to look at a struggling Venus, her skin growing paler with each lightning strike that illuminated the scene. He could see the bags under eyes, the bruises lining her arms and plastron, the angry welts ringing her wrists. He felt anger surge through him again and he desperately tried to look away from the consequences of his failures. He had done this; out of fear he had allowed Venus to walk away all those months ago, allowing this to happen to her, someone who had done so much for his little family, and this was how he repaid her. He twisted his head again but Karai's hold locked him in place, forcing him to look at Venus. The fury he had felt in the warehouse bubbled in his chest. He may have allowed this suffering to happen to Venus, but the creature currently behind him had orchestrated it.

He gave a sharp tug, the blade nicking into his neck. He could feel the smirk on Karai's face while he struggled, desperate to turn away. Venus locked eyes with him before glaring at Karai, who let out a small laugh before questioning Leo, making sure Venus could hear every word she said:

"Where does she fit in, Leonardo? What is she to you?"

The fury spiked, and Leo twisted out of her grip, ignoring the searing pain in the side of his neck as he sent a kick into the kunoichi's stomach, pushing her back, impulse seizing him.

"EVERYTHING!"

The roar, although indistinguishable, was definitely Leo's, and it made his brothers pause in their individual sprints. It was a sound they rarely heard from their leader; he seemed unaccustomed to such rage. But Raphael quickly recognise the frustration and the pain in the shout; his brother had just been injured in some way, and was clearly desperate to finish the fight, whether for just his own sake, or for Venus' as well. Sensing the urgency of the situation, the hothead began sprinting again, seeing flashes of orange and purple whenever lightning struck as he got closer to their aimed for location. They each arrived on different buildings surrounding the roof top. They could see the pale form of Venus limply sat next to an air vent whilst their brother was embroiled in a vicious combat against a true 'frenemy' of theirs. They'd arrived just in time.

Venus sat stunned, not believing what she'd heard. _'It was just a spur of the moment. I am not everything. I cannot be everything. His brothers, his father…'_

Her thought were suddenly cut off when a large form suddenly ploughed straight into Karai, causing her to fly across the rooftop before landing in a perfect crouch. Raphael stood next to his brother, glaring at the kunoichi, a slightly smaller form jumping down behind Karai, flailing his nunchuks to push her back towards the centre. A tap on Venus' shoulder made her jump and she turned to find a purple banded turtle with brown eyes next to her.

"It's alright Venus, we're here. Where are you wounded?"

Hearing the urgency in his voice, Venus twisted slightly to show Donatello the knife wound to her side. He frowned at it, placing a hand on her shoulder when she winced.

"You're looking pretty pale, so you've obviously lost a bit of blood, but being as you are still awake and seemingly sane I don't think it's enough to get so worried about." He smiled slightly, trying to quell the flashback surging through both their minds. Venus and blood loss didn't go well together. "I've got some bandages but they'll only do the job temporarily. You need to get to the lair."

Venus nodded, knowing that in this state she was useless and more importantly a burden. The sooner she was out of the way, the sooner the guys could focus on the fight and get out themselves.

Donny took a length of cloth out from his belt, managing to wrap it round Venus' middle twice before tying it tight

"Thank you Donny," Venus mumbled, aware of her painfully dry throat. She received a nod back.

"Mikey! Get Venus back to the lair! Splinter can help with her wound."

"Roger that!" Mikey cried, back-flipping all the way across the rooftop to get to the pair.

"Show-off," Donny mumbled before charging into the fray.

Venus smiled as Mikey winked at her as he helped her up and led her towards the fire-escape.

"Wait!"

Venus turned to find Leo running after them, leaving Donny and Raph to deal with Karai. He grabbed her hands when she gasped the gash on his neck.

"Leo-"

"It's fine. Don can patch me up in a bit once I know you're safe. I just-"

"Leo, I'll be fine."

"But-"

"You are needed here. No doubt more Foot Ninja will arrive soon."

"I don't want to leave you."

"You're not, I'm leaving you." Venus retorted, earning a snort from Mikey but a look of death from Leo. She shook her head before grabbing Leo's shoulders. "Leo, you are needed here. Mikey will drop me back at the lair and then come straight back, but you need to get back over there _now_. Don't worry about me; get your head in the game. Don't get distracted, stay focused on your mission here."

"Our mission was to find you."

"And you have. Now get over it and realize that right now your brothers need you, not me. I cannot distract you, Leo. You mustn't let me. Please."

Leo was taken aback by Venus' stern tone but as looked back to see Don and Raph completely unaware of the Foot now beginning to surround them, he realised that she was right; he needed to focus. He turned to nod at Venus before running back into the fray.

Mikey began to support Venus again, leading her away from the fight.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all," he snorted.


	15. We're Not Out of this Yet

**_A/N- Sorry this chapter's a little late. Am officially back at University now so updates wont be quite as frequent as they were, but I will still be writing :) We see the return of a favourite character in this chapter, and as you can guess by the title, we still have a little way to go until we reach a (hopefully) happy ending. Thanks for all the comments and messages x please keep them coming! :) Enjoy x_**

 **15\. We're Not Out of this Yet**

The pair had managed to climb down to street level using the fire escape, Donny, Raph, and Leo providing a more than adequate distraction for the pair to escape. The descent had been awkward, Mikey climbing down a little first in order to support Venus' shell as she gripped the rungs tightly, gravity and her wound willing her to fall. She then let Mikey lift her slightly from the last rung to the ground, before leaning on Mikey a little as they crept out of the alleyway below, not wanting to give him her whole weight. They just needed to get underground and they would be fine; the nearest man-hole cover was only a few moments away, and thankfully the streets were empty due to the tempestuous storm that still raged over their heads. Venus could feel the energy of the forking lightning, could feel its electricity willing to help her and combine with her own energy, but couldn't take any in, so drained was she.

The small circle of metal that would give them safety lay in sight as their pair hobbled down the street as quickly as they could. Unfortunately, fate had other ideas; Venus felt Mikey's head look upwards, and in a flash of lightning Venus followed his gaze to see a black garbed figure stood on the rooftop above, watching them.

"Mikey-"

"I know Venus. I'm gonna get you out of this. I promise."

The sincerity in Mikey's voice was startling, alien even, and didn't suit him; but even Mikey had to give in to harsh reality sometimes.

The soldier dropped down in front of them, two more either side, and another three behind them when Mikey tried to help Venus lean against a wall. Instead he was forced to release Venus, who willed her legs to hold her weight as she tried to shut out the pain in her side. She saw her friend draw his nunchuks, his face severe yet determined, not wanting to let his fear get the better of him, and decided to step towards him. The pair stood back to back, Venus readying herself in the defensive despite her wounds.

"Venus, I can't ask you to fight-"

"You don't have to. I will avoid combat if I can but should I need to defend myself then I shall."

Mikey nodded, not wasting time arguing, striking out as the first soldier leapt towards him. He knocked his jaw with his nunchaku before kicking another hard in the chest as he moved to strike Venus. He then swept his leg under another's feet before attempting to disarm another of his sword by wrapping his nunchaku around it. Venus punched one in the stomach, immediately regretting it as the welts on her hands flared up. She shook her wrist before cradling it, dodging a sweeping sword over her head.

The onslaught was vicious and seemingly never ending, more and more soldiers joining the fray to avenge their fallen comrades. Venus guessed that the guys would surely notice that the soldiers they were supposed to be fighting were gradually disappearing, and then track them to their location, but if Shredder had guessed that they would try and get Venus away from combat then perhaps this group had been specifically set aside to try and stop her from escaping. She looked over to see Mikey's tired face, full of rage and frustration as he kept himself moving constantly, defending both himself and Venus when the latter failed to sense someone behind her. The group was wearing him down, causing dread to form in her stomach. She didn't dare use any of her gifts; she was more use standing than lying unconscious on the ground, and she was sick of being a burden anyway.

The rain continued to hammer down, the water pooling at their feet in a mini flood. She was glad to see a few of the soldiers slip slightly, whilst she and Mikey stayed perfectly stable, the sewers having been brilliant practice for keeping yourself on your feet no matter. The pool did reflect the lightning striking the sky above though, causing spots to form in the pair's vision due to the brightness. It was in one of these moments whilst Venus used her arm to block another's staff that she saw Mikey get caught off guard by a spear hitting the back of his head.

"Mikey!" Venus cried as her friend crumpled to the floor. She saw a tiny stream of blood trickle down his face from the back of his skull, and onto the waterlogged pavement, causing patterns in the water. She leapt over to check his pulse, landing a finger on his neck before her arms were grabbed, causing her to yelp at the strain in her shoulders as she was forced onto her feet. She kicked out and struggled in the soldiers' grip, desperate to help Mikey whilst trying to shut out the pain.

"Let me go you monsters, let me go!"

"Look in a mirror lately?"

They were taunting her, holding her just out of reach of Michelangelo who lay still, out cold.

"You will pay for what you have done-"

"Relax freak. You're going to wish you were in his position by the time the Shredder is finished with you."

Venus growled at the man. "And once again I find myself not knowing what exactly he wants with me. Tell me and I may make your suffering slightly less painful."

One of the other soldiers snorted. "I remember when she was first brought to join the Foot; just a weak, timid freak who'd just lost her daddy." He leant right in her face. "Looks like she did learn a thing or two from the Shredder. But your threats still need a little work."

"It doesn't matter anyway," their leader returned, nodding to another soldier who stepped forward. Venus glared at the former. "You'll discover your fate soon enough."

Venus heard the force of the kick before she felt it, her neck slamming to the side as her skull was struck and everything turned to black. She was alone again.

A sharp pain sparked through Mikey's head as he opened his eyes. He seethed as he tried to move, his hand immediately flying to the back of his skull. He frowned when he found a patch of sticky warmth, bringing his hand forward to find blood.

"Ah shell," he muttered, rolling onto his knees. He then noticed that he was alone. "Oh no, Venus!" He went to stand but winced at another spark flying through his head. The rain had dropped now to a drizzle, the occasional roar of thunder signalling that the storm was still present but nowhere near as angry now. Mikey took a couple of deep breaths, trying to shake the pain in his skull when he heard footfalls; steps that he recognised.

"Mikey!"

His brother's voice rang through the air, both terrified and commanding, making the orange-banded turtle's stomach drop. Mikey turned to find Leonardo knelt down beside him, his eyes searching for multiple answers. They only made Mikey feel worse.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice tense as he spotted the blood on the floor.

"I'm fine, just got caught out by a spear." Mikey tried to brush his injury off as he felt Raphael grab his shoulder to lift him up, but the hot head was having none of it as he his brother to stand still. Leo stood opposite him, his eyes baring all. Mikey couldn't bare it.

"I'm sorry Leo; I don't know where they took her. They attacked us from all sides, constantly; Shredder knew we'd try to get her out and had set aside another group to stop her. I'm so sorry, I let her down. I couldn't protect her."

Mikey could see the hurt and disappointment in Leo's eyes, something that if he ever felt, he always hid to save his brothers the guilt. And now he knew why; Mikey felt terrible, yet still Leo placed a hand on his shoulder, his grip gentle and comforting.

"She never asked any of us to protect her. She has always known the risks of our lifestyle, from the moment she was dragged into it. I know she would not blame you, Michelangelo, not for one moment. But right now she needs our help. We just need to find her."

Mikey smiled weakly at him, seeing his eyes change again as the leader began formulating a new plan, still so calm despite the bruises and cuts that laced his skin, despite the fear Mikey knew was racing through him.

Leo released his shoulder as Donny moved to inspect Mikey's wound. He began muttering something about not ever having enough bandages when his brothers decided to get themselves attacked, when the group suddenly froze. A new presence had arrived onto the scene, unknown, not human.

Raphael quickly tensed as of them quickly drew their weapons except for himself. He'd known she was there the moment they came onto the scene, and wasn't sure what to do Leo frowned at him.

"Raph, what-?"

' _It's now or never',_ he thought to himself, grimacing.

"Ease up guys. She's a friend."

Despite his smile, Raphael looked strangely nervous. This didn't exactly put Leonardo at ease, but he trusted his brother. He, Mikey, and Don frowned at each other slightly before sheathing their weapons. A green figure landed down before them, causing their eyes to widen.

"Dude, she's a lizard. With hair!"

Mona chuckled as she walked towards the group, smiling at Mikey. "This is Michelangelo I presume? How's your head?"

"I, err-"

"It would probably be less sore if you had helped him," Donny answered, scowling before focusing back on his brother's head injury.

"Donatello?" She looked at Raph, who nodded in confirmation. "Listen, I-"

"I told her observe but never engage, Don," Raph stated, careful not to sound angry at his brother. He looked towards Mona who nodded at him, gently taking his hand. "And she can help us find Venus."

"Woah Raph, you never told us you had a spy!"

"She's not a spy Mikey, she's a friend."

"Just a friend?" Mikey grinned at his brother, eyeing their interlocked hands.

"Mikey…" Raph growled, only to be caught off guard by Mona grinning back. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing." She released his hand, placing her own on his cheek, tapping slightly with her palm, mockingly. "I'm just glad that the day I finally got to meet your brothers, I got to see them displaying _natural_ behaviour. This is exactly how I pictured your family."

"Oh really?" He flashed her a grin, cocking a brow as he stepped back out of her grasp. "Guess I'm good at describing stuff then."

"You haven't been good describing _her_ though," Donny commented, earning a glare.

"Yeah, well-"

"Enough."

Raphael fell silent as the group froze, smiles disappearing as they turned to look at Leo. The hot head clocked eyes with his brother, flushing slightly. He hadn't meant to keep Mona a secret, and could see the hurt beneath everything else Leo was currently feeling. But he would apologise later when all this was over and when Leo's voice stopped sounding so desperate.

"We are wasting precious time," the leader merely stated, eyeing Mona with a little suspiciously despite the bags under his eyes. "So, if you have _any_ information, miss, err-"

"Mona Lisa."

"Err, right, Mona Lisa, if you have any information that might help us find Venus, then _please_ tell us." His shoulders dropped slightly, showing that he had dropped his guard. "I will be forever grateful."

Raph raised his brows, glancing at Mona; having Leo's gratitude was no small thing. It might even gain his support should Splinter react any less than happy that another one of his sons had found a…companion. But Raph could also see the pair studying each other. He knew Leo would have plenty of questions later, probably an angry lecture or two, but for now his attention was completely dominated by Venus, although that didn't stop him from trying to gage some idea of personality from this 'stranger', and Mona, in her distrust of most people, was doing the same. It made the hot head feel decidedly awkward.

"This girl you're trying to find, I take it she's special to ya."

Leo nodded, his guard slowly coming back up again as his shoulders straightened. Raph knew he was going to get it later.

"I can see you've got quite a team here," she continued, indicating each turtle with her hands. "Raph has told me a lot about your family these past few months, and I think he's been very fair to you all. So let me ask you something: this Venus, do you love her?"

Leo kept his reaction guarded, knowing Mona was playing a game. Raph had to admit he would have been impressed in any other situation, but right now, the pair were wasting time with their stubbornness. He guessed Leo knew that too by openly nodding, making his brothers grin a little as he avoided eye contact with them all. Mona smiled too, dangerously.

"You ever told her?"

"Alright then Mona, I think that's enough interrogation for today, right?" Raph interrupted, steeping between the two and facing Mona, gently grabbing her shoulders. "We want to find Venus _alive_ , you know."

"Just making sure that he knows what's at stake. Us girls have to stick together _you know_."

Raph could feel the anger suddenly roll off Leo and cringed.

"Listen, if you want to endear yourself to my family, then don't wind Leo up." He forced her to look at him. "Any other time, I'll join ya, but not tonight. Please. He can't lose her."

Mona's face softened as she looked past Raphael's face towards his brother's. She openly gave him a quick peck on the lips, leaving him and his brother slightly stunned before shrugged him off and walked towards Leo, ignoring his glare.

"They'll be at the docks. The Foot have been hanging around there a lot recently; using it as some kind of meeting place, except there are always guards and stuff outside, so they are obviously trying to protect something, right? I saw a group attack her and Michelangelo. She's injured, although I guess the medic over there provided the bandage, though it didn't look in that great a state. Anyway, she was pretty pissed but took a heavy hit to the head. She was unconscious when they took her away before dragging home the massive pile of their own guys that she and cutie-pie over there had knocked out. It was pretty impressive actually how many the pair did manage to take down." She looked pointedly to Mikey, who gave her a flashing smile as Donny finished cleaning his head wound. She looked back to Leo. "But that's where I reckon she'll be. I'll take you there myself."

There was silence as the group took in the information, Leo fighting internally between hugging the figure before him or slapping her across the face for not helping his brother and Venus. His training soon took over, logic stating that it would have been unwise for Mona to have stepped in, for it she had, she may have suffered the same fate as Mikey. He looked directly in her eyes, trying to convey his sincerity.

"Thank you".

She nodded, understanding. "No problem, but first ya might want to get your brother to patch up ya neck. You might need it unless you want your head to fall off."

"Thanks for the concern, but-"

"Now Mikey!" Raph cried, and in his exhausted state Leo didn't have time to react when his orange banded brother rugby-tackled him to the ground. Donny quickly moved in with some bandages while the leader feebly struggled.

"Leo, you'll save me and yourself a lot of trouble if you just stay still and let me fix you up. Mona's right, and besides, I don't think you can pull off the headless look."

He earned a muffled growl as Mikey pressed his skull to the ground, keeping his neck still.

"Is it always this difficult to try and help him?" Mona asked, earning a smirk from Raphael.

"Babe, you have no idea."

Leo glared at his brother but gave in to the treatment, allowing Donatello to fasten the bandage before the leader stood up, the antiseptic continuing to sting under the bandage. He raised his brows at the sight of Raph and Mona holding hands again. His brother caught the look.

"You wanna have this conversation now, or later when we've got Venus back?"

Leo eyed the pair before nodding. "Later. Then we can _all_ have a conversation, and maybe be honest with each other again."

"Dude, I didn't mean-"

"I was including myself in that statement, Raphael." He smiled at the worry on his brother's face. "I should have told you guys everything right at the start."

"I think you've _shown_ us everything tonight, bro." Raph stepped forward, clapping a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Does Splinter come under that belt of honesty though?"

He felt his brother tense, and immediately regretted his statement as Leo stepped back, his smile gone.

"Come on, we need to get going."

He indicated for Mona to lead the way, and she began to climb uo the nearest fire-escape, Donny quickly following before Raph began to climb.

"What do they even want with Venus?" Raph asked, trying to change the subject and cool the tension still floating around from earlier; He wanted his family to like Mona, but knew she had to help with that cause.

"I don't know," Leo replied, "but after all this time and planning it's got to be big. And the docks are the perfect place to hide something like this. I just hope we're not too late."

Leo grabbed a ladder rung and was about to follow the others when he saw his brother hesitate. He hadn't meant that last comment to come out the way it sounded. He touched Mikey's arm and he looked up, guilt flooding his eyes.

"I'm glad you're alright Michelangelo."

Mikey smiled slightly, the soft tone in his brother's voice comforting as he knew he wasn't angry with him. Leo returned the gesture before the pair moved up the ladder and off towards the docks.


	16. What the Heck is Going On?

**_A/N- Finally a new chapter! Sorry for the delay guys x Last year at Uni = LOTS OF STRESS! Have just finished a rather complicated essay but don't have another deadline for a few weeks so I should be able to squeeze a few more updates in x thank-you so much to all those who have been messaging me during my 'mini hiatus'; your messages have been really sweet and have made me feel highly appreciated xx Anyway, this chapter isn't too long but is still quite dramatic. I'm just trying to be a pain and build up as much tension as I possibly can. Is it working? ;) This chapter is dedicated to kathleen96 and the friends she recommended my series too x hope you all enjoy it, please message, comment, whatever you like, and see you soon! xxx_**

 **16\. What the Heck is Going On?**

When Venus awoke, the first thing that struck her was the pain that racked her limbs; they were stiff from all the running and fighting, her shoulders being especially tense. She attempted to stretch her arms when she found she couldn't move them. She tried to pull them apart when a familiar raw pain burned her wrists; they were once again chained, this time behind her shell. It was then that Venus' eyes focused on her surroundings: She was currently laying on the floor in some random warehouse, wrists and ankles bound whilst her side was pressed against the cold ground. She twisted slightly, trying to sit up when she was greeted by a frosty pair of eyes staring at her from a few metres away. There was silence as she met her captor's gaze, icy and strong; she refused to look away, ignoring the aches and pains from the night, the glare providing her with a focal point. Her attention was dragged away however when a set of thudding footsteps interrupted the situation.

"Well well, little Miss freak is finally awake." Hun stomped forward, grabbing Venus under the arm to lift her up and set her back down on her knees. "You will kneel before Master Shredder."

"Not out of choice," Venus muttered, her words going un-heard. Or so she thought until she caught sight of Karai stood beside her father; her eyebrows suddenly went up and a small smirk touched her lips. Venus merely scowled at her; she wanted to hate her, wanted to despise her for betraying th epact she had made with Leonardo, for betraying his trust and for, if she was absolutely honest, helping to make tonight absolute hell. She wanted to feel all of this, but she couldn't quite let her hatred be absolute; the Shredder was Karai's father, and she had a sense of duty to him and the clan. In other words, the kunoici didn't really have a choice. She just didn't have to be so smug about it all the time.

A cold voice brought her back to the present.

"You have given us quite a game of chase these past few months, Venus. I underestimated your ability to hide."

"I was not hiding," Venus bit back. She glared at the man before her, sat in a throne-like seat. Now this person she _did_ hate. "I had no idea you were even after me until your precious daughter let it slip tonight."

"Come now Venus, you didn't really think that after my henchmen _lost_ you all those months ago I would simply give up," Shredder replied, cocking his head slightly.

"I notice that you weren't there that night, nor you Karai. Are you suggesting your lead henchman is inadequate at ever capturing us?" She smirked over at Karai, who raised her eyebrows slightly. "For I believe it was Karai's victory this evening."

"I remember giving you and your boyfriend a pretty heavy beating," Hun smirked, although there was a slight growl in his voice.

"Yes, how is Leonardo?" Venus froze at the question, but still didn't relent her gaze. "It seems to me that your leader always tends to suffer the most at my hands. Perhaps if he hadn't been so foolish to have refused my gracious offer of joining my humble clan when I gave him the chance, he could have avoided all of those scrapes."

Venus growled. "Even if Leo had even considered joining you, if it would have saved his whole family from some of the harm you have inflicted upon us, do you honestly believe his brothers would have let him? That Master Splinter would let his sons join his most hated enemy?"

"Perhaps, if it meant it would have saved their lives. I seem to remember you refusing my offer too, eventually." He straightened his back, his gaze suddenly becoming more intense. "It was a clever ploy to join me in order to plot your revenge, but it didn't really work did it? You were too weak to destroy me."

"Key word being 'were', hence the chains, I guess."

Venus hadn't meant for the words to leave her lips, and for the first time during their conversation the Shredder looked angry. But she was strangely glad about this: He had been too calm, had been asking too many questions, especially concerning Leo. Her eyes widened slightly as her enemy rose from his seat, slowly walking towards her before her stepped off the platform, his feet inches away from her knees. He placed a single metal clad hand around her neck and lifted her up, Venus gritting her teeth at the pain. She flicked her eyes towards Karai, the kunoichi's surprised gaze doing nothing to steady her nerves before returning her eyes to the Shredder.

"Your skills have improved, I will agree." Despite his helmet, Venus could feel his breath in her face, could see his eyes boring into her own. "But your new found skills are not a blessing but a curse. They are the reason you are here tonight, and will be the reason your suffering shall be so great. And there shall be no _family_ , no self-sacrificing _Leonardo_ to take the blow for you. You, Hen'i-tai, are all alone."

Icy fear struck Venus' heart: What did he know of her gifts? Why were they the reason she was here? And, he was correct, she was all alone, and she knew her family would struggle to track her here.

"And I have discovered a new benefit to this evening." Venus cringed as a smirk reached the Shredder's eyes. "If Hun's guesses are correct, then your destruction will only cause Leonardo more pain. His feelings for you shall betray him the moment he loses you, making him weak."

Venus desperately stopped a horrified gasp from leaving her lips. "Leonardo feels nothing for me. We are friends, yes, but nothing more. Your henchman is a fool," she rasped, the grip on her throat growing ever tighter.

"Say what you like, freak. I know what I saw that night," Hun taunted practically grinning. Venus remembered that he had seen the pair running together, Leo showing off and Venus laughing at him. Her stomach dropped as she wondered if he had seen the pair in the church together.

"Father, I'm afraid I must agree with Venus."

Venus tried to turn her head towards Karai's voice but the Shredder's grip was too solid. Instead the kunoichi stepped forward, standing next to her father who frowned.

"Leonardo, despite being leader of such a pathetic clan, is a skilled warrior and devout to the ways of Bushido. He would not allow himself be distracted by such menial desires; any form of relationship would pull him away from his duties as leader, and I think we have already seen his dedication to his family these past years. Besides, I have never witnessed any of these things Hun believes he saw all those months ago."

"Karai-?"

"Silence Hun," Shredder snapped. "Karai knows Leonardo's personality much more than you, something that has proven vital in the past. Remember that."

Venus locked her eyes onto Karai's, questioning her logic in lying to her father. Leonardo had confessed his feelings for Venus right in the kunoichi's face, so why was she denying that he would ever allow himself to fall into a relationship of any kind? Karai's face remained blank however as she took a step back, revealing nothing.

"No matter," Shredder began, his eyes darkening with a hatred Venus had never seen before as he returned his glare to her. "Your destruction will exterminate one more pathetic shinobi from this world, and, more importantly, also douses any future for your repulsive kind." He inched his face closer towards her own, Venus desperately trying to stop the shaking that threatened to rack her body. "Your putrid clan will be left desolate, ever aging but never gaining until I wipe the rest of you Hen'i-tai out."

He suddenly released the turtle's throat and Venus crashed to the floor, gasping air into her burning lungs. Her vision blurred as her head swam, the sudden surge of oxygen making her dizzy. She continued panting as Hun moved forward again to lift her upright onto her knees again whilst Shredder and Karai moved back onto the platform, the former turning towards his clan:

"Foot Clan! The time has come for us to execute this plan that has been our sole focus for weeks. Months of preparation shall finally pay off…now."

Venus gulped.


	17. Answers

_**A/N-** **Two chapters in one week?! Crazy, I know. I felt that I owed you guys another one since there's been such a large gap between updates. To really 'get' this chapter, I'm gonna need you guys to think back to season 1 of TMNT 2003 and way back to Next Mutation, episode 6. It isn't absolutely necessary to watch the, of course, but it'll give you guys a bit more insight into the situation. As the name suggests, this chapter finally tells us what the heck is going on, but the drama returns with a bang ;) anyway, thank you for your continued support, please message/review, and, of course, enjoy xxx :)**_

 **17\. Answers**

A ring of Foot soldiers quickly encircled a still-kneeling Venus as Hun moved up to join Shredder and Karai. He signalled to an elite to bring forward a box to the Shredder. A spark of recognition flared within Venus; she'd seen the package before, but not recently. She was surprised to see Shredder smirking at her confusion.

"Ah yes, I had heard that you and your friends tried to intercept this precious weapon." Venus' eyes widened in realisation: He was holding the shipment, the shipment that she had failed to retrieve, that had earned disappointment from Master Splinter and started this whole sorry mess. She felt the shame and guilt from six months ago resurface as she clenched her fists. Donatello had been right; it was a weapon, but what it was for remained a mystery to her. Shredder continued to smirk. "And I also heard that you personally failed to keep it out of my elite's hands. How did it feel, Venus, to let your clan down? To have failed the rat who so graciously took you into his care? How does it feel now to know that you have effectively brought about your own destruction?"

Venus frowned, ignoring her growing feelings of guilt to focus on the situation at hand. The Shredder's eyes suddenly gleamed whilst Hun smiled. It was unnerving, especially since Karai remained stone-faced.

"Of course, you never actually got to discover what lay inside the box, did you? What the shipment actually _was_? Well, I believe it is time you deserved to know, don't you Hun?"

The henchman stepped forward, carefully taking the box from Shredder and allowing his leader to take off the lid before removing its content; inside lay an ornate staff with a grand white crystal fixed to the top. The wood was carved with what appeared to be swirls and symbols which Venus recognised to be ancient Chinese, though she couldn't read it. Shredder gripped it in his hands, inspecting it at every angle; he appeared completely immersed in its beauty until his gaze snapped back to Venus who too was staring. She felt an involuntary shiver run up her spine.

"Do you recognise this?"

Venus unwillingly shook her head. She'd never seen the object before in her life, not even in the hundreds of scrolls she'd been allowed to read when training with the elders. None of them, nor Chung I, had ever mentioned any kind of staff. The surprise on Shredder's face did not comfort her.

"I must say, I am shocked that your precious master didn't warn his daughter about this, since it had caused so much trouble in the Shinobi's history-"

"What do you know of my people's history?" She spat. How dare he presume to know her culture? How dare mention Chung I's name?

The shredder was not put off by her outburst, merely returning his eyes to the weapon in his hands.

"This, Hen'i-tai, is the staff of Bu-Ki, an ancient magical apparatus used to turn a Shinobi's magic against them. It reverses the flow of energy the Shinobi channels when they are using their gift and redirects it to their core. It takes a hold of their energy so that they cannot release it, but if they are strong enough to do so, it is often too late; the core has been struck for too long by the time the shinobi has mustered the strength to let go. And I imagine Venus that you know the terrible consequences of your energy core being struck by your own magic."

Venus did know. It was something Chung I had touched on when she was younger and promised he would explain further when her training had developed, especially if she was to achieve quintessence. It was for this reason that during her training over a year ago, the elders had taught her about it in such detail; they believed she could achieve the state, asserting that it would be both a blessing and a curse:

To have ones' energy reversed back to you is like shooting a gun at a wall and the bullet bouncing back and hitting you. If the energy that is formed in your core is drawn out as a pure form to act as a beam or shield, and it is somehow reflected back unto you, it hurts. If it is reflected _inwardly_ instead so that it hits your core, where the energy itself comes from, it can be devastating. It can damage or shatter it, and if a shinobi has no core, they have no way to allow their shinobi energy to flow around their body. And without this, they have no life force. Consider the core to be another heart for Shinobi, which controls the chi and energy circulating in their bloodstream. So without it, they will die. But it is not an immediate death; it results in the gradual deterioration of one's energy. A shinobi can become locked in their own body, in a coma of sorts, their mind being the only functioning part, causing them suffer nightmares and fall into madness until they don't even realise that their body has given up and they have departed the earth.

The elders explained this was why Venus had fallen into a coma when she had suffered her severe blood loss: she had lost too much of her energy within her bloodstream, and so her body had shut down in order to protect her core, which is why it took so long for her to recover.

They had also discussed how various weapons had been used to try and inflict this kind of wound during great battles of the past. The results had been devastating, and she remembered the fear in their eyes as they discussed it. But there was another reason why the elders had so desperately taught her about the threat: any reversal of power is dangerous, but only someone who has achieved quintessence can form a channel of _pure_ energy, which will kill a Shinobi if rebounded. The more powerful the shot, the more deadly the wound. Venus shivered. Yet in all this, never did they once mention the Staff of Bu Ki.

"I suppose even your own people are so afraid of the apparatus that they have since neglected to warn their students against it, which I suppose isn't surprising since it was supposed to have been lost 400 years ago." She saw his soldiers smirk this time. "But we, the Foot clan, found it, and are aware of the damage it can do to those who would make themselves our enemies. Aware of the devastation of rebounding someone's energy against them."

Shredder smirked at Venus' sudden tension, sensing her fear.

"This is not why I am here, Shinobi."

Venus' eyes snapped up. For some reason she hated him calling her that, as if he had the right to even speak of her people. Although perhaps it was because only Raphael used it, admittedly usually when he was angry. But it just didn't sound right coming out of their enemy's mouth. Shredder caught her glare and raised his brows.

"Have I caused offence? Please believe me, _Venus_ , that was not my intention. And although killing you with your own power seems to be the quickest and easiest way, it serves no benefit to me other than ridding this world of your pathetic existence. But there are other devices that can make your undoing…useful."

This time Karai stepped forward, another box in hand. Her father placed a leather glove on his right hand, seemingly admiring the handy work before turning to the box. _'He's toying with me,'_ Venus thought, desperately trying the grasp the situation; what did Shredder actually want then? His tone was similar to way back when he'd forcefully recruited her for the Foot, although the chains around her wrists made the situation very different. A sudden glowing in front of her ceased her thoughts as a surge of energy perpetuated the room.

"Have you heard of the Sword of Tengu?"

Venus stared upwards, her enemy's eyes glinting maliciously in the glow of the sword. The sword that her family had told her so much about, believing her to be interested as it was a genuine magical artefact that they had interacted with. They had told her of its devastating power, embodying a form of electricity that would surge painfully through your body unless you were wearing a rubber glove. An electricity that could be directed at the bearer's enemy from a safe distance and cause an unimaginable amount of pain.

Yes she had heard of it, but she had no idea how it related to this current situation.

"I'll take that as a yes," Shredder answered for her. "I would have guessed those freaks you consider family would have been wise enough to tell you of such a grand weapon. A weapon that nearly destroyed them all. A weapon-"

"That Leonardo used to cut off your head?"

Silence rang through the warehouse whilst Venus kept her eyes locked on the figure before her, baiting him, daring him. To her surprise, he cocked a brow and shrugged.

"True, Leonardo did win that day. Your family destroyed my entire lair but it was soon rebuilt." He smiled. "Besides, a few months prior I had dealt a devastating blow to your precious leader. Tell me, how does he still continue to fight, knowing how much he failed that day?"

An uncontrollable growl erupted from Venus' throat causing everyone to glance at each other while their master stepped off the platform and closer to the turtle, holding both weapons in his hands.

"This sword holds great power, but I believe it can hold even more. And the staff, it turns out, has another use. Did you know that, when placed between two objects of power, it can drain one to feed the other? I found this quite fascinating when I discovered this idea a few years ago, during one of my 'quiet periods'. I travelled through Japan to find _anything_ that might destroy you and your pathetic family. My search took me across Asia, but the staff remained difficult to track, ending up in Bhutan of all places. But no matter; tonight we test my theory."

"It won't work," Venus stated suddenly through gritted teeth, quickly realising Shredder's plan. She didn't know how he knew she had achieved quintessence, but thought frightened her. She could hear the hum of the sword as Shredder gripped it tight; the warmth of its energy tickled her cheek as he steeped directly in front of her, the buzz of power making her skin prickle. Shredder crouched suddenly, his face filling her vision.

"And why not?"

"To drain my energy, you would need access to my core."

"Yes I would. And for that to happen you would need to be using your gifts so that your core would be 'opened'."

"Exactly, and it would have to be my quintescinal energy too, not just elemental. Neither of which am I now going to use in that thing's presence."

"That's very sensible of you. And I presume you believe that that is the only way for me to drain every single drop of energy out of your pathetic core."

Venus' heart stopped for a second, dread forming in her stomach.

"Yes."

"Wrong."

Venus didn't have time to register what was happening before a stream of electricity slammed into her chest, knocking her across the circle. She landed on her side, wrists and ankles still bound. She looked down to find a scorch mark on her chest, an acrid smell filling her nostrils. The blast had hurt.

A set of clinking footsteps warned her of Shredder's progression towards her.

"You see, I have been reading up on your precious Shinobi clan, and I discovered that those who have achieved that divine 'quintessence' have a sort of inner defence mechanism, which comes into play when the Shinobi is being repeatedly injured and has no way of fighting back or avoiding attack."

He fired again, Foot soldiers stepping aside as the blast knocked Venus against the wall. She gritted her teeth, refusing to cry out in pain.

"So when a Shinobi reaches a certain 'limit', this defence system comes into play, automatically producing a shield of sorts to try and protect their 'host'."

The pain stopped for a second and Venus tried to take in Shredder's words. What he'd just said, the 'defence system' he'd mentioned, was something she'd never come across before. She didn't know anything about it.

"I gather by your silence and somewhat stricken face that you weren't aware of this." Shredder smirked, grabbing the turtle by the shoulder to raise her slightly. "I wonder how long you can endure the pain until your core decides to betray you?"

Uncontrollable shaking savaged Venus' body as Shredder's grip on her shoulder turned painful. He smirked and threw her to the floor as fear flooded through her. How had he come across this knowledge? And why on earth did the elders not tell her? She would readily admit that death had always scared her, as is the natural reaction, but at least a fatal blow during a fight would be quick and short, or at least she would have the people she loved surrounding her. But this, this death that Shredder had planned for her would be slow and most certainly painful. It would make her lose her mind, possibly forget all those that filled her life with such joy. She might forget Leonardo.

But worst of all, it would give Shredder a dire advantage: if her power could indeed be transferred to the sword, then it would make it a weapon of ultimate omnipotence. He was already a threat when in single hand-to-hand combat. If he gained the power of a shinobi, however, one that has achieved quintessence and could already give the turtles a run for their money when she pushed herself to the limit during training, then her family would have no chance. She'd be helping Shredder sign their death sentences. And if he wanted to exact his ultimate revenge, and take time to destroy them, then he could evoke unimaginable torture, especially on the leader who had denied him so many years ago and has played a pivotal role in each one of the Foot Clan's failures.

Shredder walked away back to the platform , whilst hands grabbed at her arms, a group of Foot soldiers dragging her towards their master. The latter raised the sword in the air, glaring down at Venus as the soldier's released her already aching body.

"Once I have destroyed you and your pathetic family, I will at least make sure you are all dumped in the same pit. Or perhaps I shall burn your lifeless bodies and throw the ashes in the river. The drama that your corpses may cause if they are ever discovered could be a little hindering for my plans for this city."

Venus stared up at the monster before her, unable to move from lying on her side. She could feel all eyes in the room upon her, the first turtle to at last die at the hands of the Foot Clan. She tensed at the pain she was about to suffer, and the internal battle she was about to face in trying to fight against her own instinct. The Shredder's eyes suddenly became cold and hard, the seriousness of the situation suddenly grasping a hold of him. He went to lower the sword.

"Wait father!"

All heads sharply turned to peer behind Shredder as his daughter stepped forward. Venus thought for a second that the kunoichi's eyes had widened in a moment of panic but they soon returned cat-like as her master turned slightly to face her.

"Karai, you would do well not to hinder me."

"I'm sorry father but look at the sight before you. You have your enemy bound in chains and laying on the floor, helpless."

"I see your point Karai." Shredder turned to his clan. "The hen'i-tai should be _kneeling_ before me!"

A cheer went out from the crowd as a group of soldiers stepped forward and grabbed Venus roughly by the shoulders, forcing her up before slamming her back down onto her knees, the contact sending a sharp tingle up her leg. Venus raised her head to glare at Karai but saw her face flash a glance of sorrow before returning back to normal.

"What I meant father is that there is no honour in this. Venus should be allowed the chance to defend herself. You must admit that she has fought bravely this night-"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone held their breaths as the Shredder turned to face his daughter; Venus had to give the kunoichi credit, she didn't shrink back in fear but held her own, her stare defiant as her father emanated both anger and impatience.

"This creature and her clan have dealt us enough damage these past years, and tonight it ends. You should have learned by now child that I do not care for honour; I fight to win. Why would I risk more hindrances when I can simply strike this pathetic hen'i-tai here and now and be done with it? Then when her family undoubtedly comes to find her after having seen you all rush back here to the docks, I can finish them off too, and our enemies will finally be vanquished."

"Sounds like your dad's scared, Karai."

If all eyes hadn't suddenly turned back to her, Venus could have sworn she didn't say those words. She didn't know where her sudden surge of confidence had come from; perhaps her sub-conscious had accepted her death, and decided that she was going to do anything but make it easier for Shredder to harm her family. Besides, there was a slight humour in ticking off Shredder. Even when he too turned, his eyes a blaze of rage, the cockiness that came with her youth didn't shirk.

"I mean, why else would he chain me up and refuse to let me fight? He's afraid I'll beat him."

"I'd like to see you try, freak," Hun growled, taking a step forward. Venus smiled.

"You hear that Shredder? Your henchman wants to see us fight, fair and square. And I reckon your other followers would too. Are you really going to deny them that? It's not as if I would dare use my gifts given the situation."

"Enough."

Venus silenced immediately, the icy, toneless voice making her quail as her confidence rapidly evaporated. She'd never heard anyone use that quality before, except maybe Master Splinter, and only in their worst moments. The thought of the old rat suddenly sent a pang of regret through her; now she wished that she had tried to talk with him, convince him that she and Leonardo would be good together. She regretted the tension that had befallen the family these past months, despite his cruelty playing a major part. _'We are too small a family to let such arguments break us apart. And now I guess it will grow even smaller.'_

Venus expected a string of abuse to be thrown at her before the blow was struck, but instead she was met with a deafening stony silence. Shredder remained on the platform, eyes focused on hers as he raised the sword. The crackling that shattered the silence was almost as painful as the strike itself.


	18. Defence Activated

_**A/N- New chapter, new episodes; what a busy week for TMNT fans lol xxx Enjoy :)**_

 **18\. Defence Activated**

Venus hit the wall again with a crack, spots forming in her vision while her head reeled from the pain. She attempted to gather herself as the blast receded but she only had a second before another one hit her chest. She tried to turn round so that the blasts hit her shell but she was trapped in place by the force of the beam, and the moments of respite were too brief for her to gather strength to move.

The pain was horrendous, but what seemed worse was the silence; Shredder refused to speak, which in turn caused his followers to remain mute, the only sounds being the crackle of the sword's electricity and Venus' seethes which were gradually becoming cries of pain. She tried to grit her teeth and act with stoic dignity, but the blast hit her chest every time, causing a multitude of black scorch marks on her upper plastron. When he hit the centre, Venus could feel her very bones twinge. _'So that's the core. Never thought it would hurt that much. Never thought Shredder would know more about being a Shinobi either so…'_

The pain was certainly increasing with every hit that she took, but Venus was surprised that her 'self-defence' hadn't flared up. She took a moment to look up at Shredder's face rather than the floor: She was glad to see him frustrated. This could mean that either she had a very high level of tolerance, which would buy her time, or that he was wrong; his little plan wouldn't work. She caught Karai's eye and she simply looked on, expressionless whilst Hun was practically grinning. Yet another blast hit her in the chest, pressing her against the wall whilst her face contorted slightly with the pain. Then suddenly it stopped.

Venus looked up, frowning, only to find Shredder looming in front of her, sword pointed forwards, eyes blazing. Venus pushed herself up slightly, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

"Why won't you fall?"

The rasp caught Venus off guard. She looked at her enemy and could hear his breathing. He sounded exhausted.

"Not getting tired are you Shredder?" Venus asked between breaths, a little satisfaction creeping into her veins. Her voice was weak, as was to be expected, but she hadn't expected her throat to be so raw. She involuntarily gripped her chest, a stinging suddenly erupting from the wounds. Shredder suddenly tensed, straightening his back slightly, his eyes changing to seemingly curiosity. Venus felt the shift in atmosphere and looked up at her enemy, trying to take his emotions in. Yet they were blank as he raised the sword again. Venus curled inward, determined to protect her chest; but Shredder had decided upon on a new target. The blast struck the back of her head, burning her scalp slightly as she cried out. Venus tucked her head inwards under her arm slightly to protect her face, but her skull was still subject to the shots. A stab of pain suddenly erupted from her leg and her trapped hand attempted to lash out to grab it before another blast hit her chest. She was blind to where Shredder was aiming as she kept her face hidden under her arm, every other part of her body laying exposed to various blasts. She didn't hear his footsteps over the roar of the sword's energy; when she took a moment to look up, it was too late. Shredder loomed above her, a small smile on his lips as he aimed the sword at her head. Venus immediately saw stars but felt something else too; a surge of energy. The chains binding her wrists and ankles suddenly snapped as she stood up tentatively, her sudden strength holding her up. She smiled back at her enemy, his face momentarily taken aback.

Then she felt something give. She looked to the side to see a translucent blue shell beginning to form either side of her, involuntarily formed from her own energy. She had been wrong. Shredder had been right, and his smile proved it when he brought the sword down once more.

Hun ran towards them, planting the Staff of Bu-Ki in the ground so that it stood beside the pair, the trio creating a triangle. Pain erupted once more in Venus' chest, worse than before, and the staff began to glow white. Venus felt something grip her upper body as the sword's blast kept a steady stream of energy battering at her chest. No, her core. Venus tried to twist away from the stream and let go of the shield forming around her, but she couldn't, especially when something else seemed to grip her: A sudden orb of light formed in her chest, suddenly becoming a beam and shooting towards the staff. She hoped that it was another defence kicking in, but when a sudden fatigue gripped her she realised that this was a fight she wasn't going to win. A black beam then in turn burst from the staff and travelled to the sword, competing the triangle.

Venus was helpless. She couldn't release herself from the sword and her own energy was streaming into the staff involuntarily. Her knees gave way and she crashed to the ground, only held up from the floor by the pull of her energy being drained by the staff. Her eyes began to droop and her ears ring, mingled with a cackling before the sound of glass smashing. Then everything went black.

Something was wrong. Leonardo could feel it. His nerves pushed him to run faster, sprinting past his brothers. Their leader's sudden spur of speed sent their feet pounding quicker, aware that something, some kind of feeling, had made their brother run this fast. They came unto the docks, sticking as a unit as they scoured the whole place for abandoned warehouses or anywhere where Shredder would make a show of his latest catch. All four unconsciously slipped into full-ninja mode, moving swiftly and silently whilst their frustrated anger provided them with adrenalin. They were going to find their friend, and Shredder was going to pay.

Raph kept pace with Mona, needing to talk to her.

"I know where we're going now. Get somewhere safe and I'll come find you as soon as I can."

"Raphael, don't be ridiculous."

"If you think for one minute that I'm gonna let you in that warehouse, you must be crazy. I can't lose you."

He frowned when she snorted.

"Raph, I'm _not_ crazy. I wouldn't dream of fighting whatever the hell is in there. I was _gonna_ say that I'm gonna wait outside as medical back up, if Donatello will give me some supplies." She smiled as Donnie looked quizzically at her. "What? I was top student in physical biology."

The group slowed to a halt on top of an overlooking container, the last warehouse now in sight. Mona turned to Donnie, indicating the medical supplies, but he shook his head.

"I have a better idea. Mona, do you know how to drive?"

Raph sighed, shaking his head before freezing at Mona's answer.

"Yes."

"How do you-?" Raph whispered but Mona brushed him off.

"I'll tell you another day."

Raph frowned but Donnie ignored him.

"Listen carefully. There is a warehouse at the east of Central Park next to an abandoned sewage pumping station. Raphael will message you the details once you're on the move, and a friend of ours so that nobody thinks you are stealing our vehicle." He reached into his belt and pulled out the keys to the Battle Shell. "Get there as fast as you can and then park somewhere hidden around here, letting Raphael know when you've arrived and where you are. The Battle Shell is an armoured machine, but is still a vehicle, and very precious to me. Do not destroy her." He held out the keys, not releasing them until Leo had caught his eye and nodded.

"I won't fail," she replied, turning to go.

"I hope not," Leonardo stated, his face grave. "We may need a quick exit."

Mona's eyes went wide as Donnie turned to join his brothers, swapping places with Raph as he walked towards the lizard.

"Listen Mona, I-"

Mona quickly silenced him with a hand on his upper arm.

"I am glad to have met your family, Raphael. You are all as brave as you said. Now go and get your friend…" she leant forward and kissed his cheek, causing a furious flush. "…and keep each other safe."

Leo for a fleeting moment, allowed himself to smile at the pair, and quickly remembering their current situation, vowed that he would forever protect not just his own family, but their loved ones as well.

Mona smirked as she sprinted off into the night, Raph quickly texting her the address of the warehouse and sending Casey a warning. Rain continued to shower down, no longer heavy but persistent, making it difficult to hear anything that was more than a metre away. But then they heard it, clear and crisp despite the heavy air. A shriek. Not of fright or fear, but of pain, a sound all four recognised too easily.

No word was spoken between them. Raphael turned, and all four brothers moved as one, sprinting and leaping eastwards towards the lights coming from the warehouse right on the water's edge. A large window proved to be their only way in, and guards littered the ground beneath them. But now was no time for stealth. One last leap sent them flying feet first through the glass, the musical shattering announcing their arrival. They were greeted with silence, hundreds of shocked faces simply gawping at them. But they only had eyes for the man clad in steel and iron before them. They saw the glowing sword in his hand, followed the beam to the staff of Bu-Ki, and then traced their line of sight to the green form lying on the floor, battered and broken. Karai stood on the platform, staring at the four creatures before her father with a sense of anticipation, although when she heard a growl emerge from Raphael, reciprocated by Michelangelo and Donatello, fear constricted her. This turned into absolute terror when they roared at her father and lunged, Donatello quickly knocking the staff off balance, causing the three beams to disappear. He then joined his brothers in a battle that could only end in death. Karai remained frozen as the rest of Foot Clan moved in to help their master, who was weary from his use of the sword. But the three turtles simply turned and fought the men off, not noticing her father sneak towards her as they created a circle around their brother:

Leonardo had not moved, simply falling to his knees beside Venus when he had seen her. Whilst his brothers covered them, Leo checked Venus' pulse, finding it weak but at least there. He tried to wake her, cradling her head in his lap, but she remained dead to the world. Karai saw Hun burst through a gap in the circle as Raphael broke off to take on an Elite, aiming a huge fist at the back of Leonardo's head. But he missed, Leo dodging at the last second so that the fist hit the floor before he aimed a sharp kick to Hun's head and then his chest, sending him flying across the room. Leo then drew his swords to fill the gap, staring at the force of around 50 Foot soldiers before his brothers and himself.

A rough laugh caused the four to turn their heads towards the stage, their enemy greeting them.

"Do you honestly believe you can win? This fight will be your last, freaks. Just as Venus has already lost hers."

A growl resounded from Leo's chest.

"She suffered Leonardo. And whether my daughter was right or not about your feelings for her, it makes no difference. You all came here to defend Venus, and now like her, you shall die here. And she couldn't even remain awake to see that you at least _tried_ to save her. What betrayal she must have felt in her last moments."

They could hear no more. Michelangelo lunged first, his nunchaku whirling through the air before he was kicked aside. His brothers were surprised by his sudden ferocity, but Mikey already felt guilty enough for letting Venus get taken when he was supposed to be helping her to safety. Now was his chance to make things right, no matter how much it hurt. Raph tried to get in close with his sais but a sharp hit to his jaw sent him stumbling back. Donatello caught Shredder's helmet with his staff but the hit wasn't enough, a sweep of Shredder's leg sending him to the floor. Leonardo leapt through the air, his swords drawn as he aimed for his enemy's chest. Shredder this time drew the sword of Tengu, Leo's eyes widening with recognition before he brought his katana down. They met the sword with a violent clang, the energy of the sword humming in the air. Leo could feel his palms tingling, the energy around him going static before suddenly a spark sent him flying across the room, a sizzling now filling the air. Shredder chuckled.

"Thanks to your friend here the sword of Tengu is now more powerful than ever. The staff of Bu-Ki has allowed me to harness Venus' energy and place it into the sword instead. It's a shame that it is only a one-time process though. She would make a nice little battery for the sword. But I highly doubt it will lose any power soon. Venus was quite the shinobi after all."

Leo didn't hear any of Shredder's words. He lay stunned against the wall, his swords scattered in front of him. He blinked a few times, shaking his heavy-feeling head as a ringing rang though his ears. He caught a glimpse of silver before flashes of red and orange stood before it. Blurred figures garbed in black loomed before him before a flicker of purple and green appeared, seemingly flailing before him before it paused and turned, the black figures now gone. Only when the green figure took a few steps closer and came into focus did Leonardo realize that it was his brother.

"Donatello-"

"Easy Leo. I need to check your vitals."

Leo merely nodded, surprised at how raspy his voice was. His limbs felt like lead weights whilst his brother checked his pulse and his eyes with a tiny torch hidden in his belt.

"How's your chest?"

"It felt like it was going to explode before but it's okay now. My head's still a little dizzy."

"You effectively got electrocuted so I'm not surprised, but the effects of the blast don't seem to be long lasting. Can you fight?"

Leo lifted his head slightly to see Venus still laying on the floor. Michelangelo stood behind her, beating off any on coming Foot soldiers whilst Raphael was facing Shredder. However, one down stroke of the sword of Tengu sent Raph flying towards Leo, landing next to him, stunned whilst rubbing his head. Mikey turned slightly wide eyed to face Shredder, out of his depth but determined all the same.

"Try and stop me."

With a leap, Leo was back up in the fight while Donny checked on their hot-headed brother. Knocking three Foot soldiers aside, Leo joined his brother who was trying to fight of Shredder whilst dodging the strikes of their enemy's followers. Leo blocked a sword that was about to land on the back of his brother's head, causing Mikey to turn and smile.

"Took you long enough bro."

"You won't be saying that if _you_ get electrocuted."

"Well, unlike you and Raph, I don't plan on getting hit by that stupid sword."

"You don't have a choice, freak."

Shredder's growl interrupted the brother's camaraderie, the pair jumping apart as the sword was swung down between them. Leo took the opportunity to catch Shredder's gauntlet with one of his katana, separating his grip from the sword of Tengu, which clattered to the floor. Mikey then aimed a roundhouse kick at Shredder's chest, sending him across the room.

"Nice work Mikey." Leo sheathed his swords on his back, frowning as he saw the previously inactive Karai run to check on her father.

"Thanks Leo. Told you I wouldn't get hit by the sword."

"Oh yeah genius," Raph interrupted, stumbling slightly towards his brothers, closely followed by Donny who was taking in the sight of the fallen Foot soldiers around them. Only a few remained standing, frozen at the fall of their master. "And what do we do with it?"

"Hide it from Shredder, stupid." Mikey replied, rolling his eyes. "It'll be safe in the lair-"

His words were cut off by a loud crackling sound as pure energy ran up Mikey's wrist just as he grabbed the hilt of the sword. He smacked down onto the floor as Donny grabbed his arm once he released the sword, to stop him from crashing into the wall.

"Are you guys determined to become crispy fried turtles?" Donny sighed, helping Mikey up as he shook his head to get rid of his blurry vision.

"Forgot you needed a rubber glove," Mikey muttered, his voice quiet as his heart slowed down its frantic beating.

Raph rolled his eyes. "No shit shell-for-brains," he replied, not unkindly.

Leo too rolled his eyes before turning back to Venus, crouching. "We need to get her home."

"I agree," Donny added, drawing his staff. "But first we need to finish this fight."

Leo turned, frowning, before standing back up when he noticed Shredder was back on his feet, Hun and Karai stood on either side, weapons drawn.

"You are correct Donatello. But be sure that none of you shall make it home this night. Well, perhaps one of you, only to lead me to the rat so that I can end his life once and for all. But that depends on which one of you survives the longest." He tilted his head slightly to look behind the group. "It would appear that Venus has already lost."

Leo didn't dare turn his head, didn't dare move. Venus was alive, he knew, whilst Shredder seemingly didn't. But she was in bad shape, and Shredder would win this night if she didn't survive.

The leader glanced down at the sword, trying to formulate a plan to protect Venus whilst keeping the sword away from Shredder. Karai followed Leo's gaze, guessing what he wanted to do and realizing he had no idea how to do it. Conflict blazed within her; Shredder was her master, her father, and she owed everything to him. But she also owed some form of allegiance to the turtles, as they had saved her life more than a couple of times. She had also betrayed them countless times before, yet Leonardo had always been quick to forgive her, his brothers and sensei not too long following, even after she destroyed their home. Karai realised that Venus had always remained neutral, seemingly following her clan's view of the kunoichi but never actually her true feelings about her. If they hadn't been enemies, Karai believed the pair may have made good friends.

Her father suddenly shifted his stance next to her, ready to pounce and grab the sword before initiating what would be the final phase of the fight. Hun's job would be to barge through the group, knocking them down and aside with brute strength. And as usual, Karai was to use her speed to make a fatal cut here and there, wounds that would bleed out slowly and painfully so that Shredder could make the final blow once the victims had been worn down. She was to make wounds that she inflicted upon Venus on the rooftop a couple of hours earlier. She was a little relieved for some reason that Donatello had managed to bind the wound, albeit temporarily.

The brothers stood before Karai were also tense, their eyes flashing with pure anger and determination. They would fight to the death tonight, Karai knew, the unconscious form of Venus lying on the floor being a constant reminder of not just the risks they faced, but what was at stake.

There was sharp silence in the air whilst both sides stood ready to fight, the previously fallen Foot soldiers slowly rising to form a ring around the edge of the warehouse floor. Leo noticed the slight movement but kept still, realizing they would not step in unless ordered to; this was a fight between his brothers and the three figures before them. Even the Elite stood back, marking the four corners of the human wall surrounding them.

The tension was unbearable, Leo still having no idea how to keep the sword out of Shredder's reach. But he didn't have time to figure out any ideas; Shredder leapt towards them, gauntlet pointed whilst Hun and Karai followed. In a matter of seconds Karai had drawn her sword and aimed a swipe at Raphael, catching his arm before he caught her wrist with his sais, flipping her over so that she landed hard on the ground. Hun stormed forward, feigning a strike at Donatello before actually slamming into Leo and Mikey, charging into their stomachs. He narrowly missed stepping on Venus before sending the brothers crashing to the floor, Mikey using his nunchaku to catch the henchman's ankles once they were on the ground, causing him to crash to the floor as well. He didn't get up.

Mikey laid back onto his back, panting. He could hear Leo's wheezy breath beside him, the pair being winded and getting tired from the evening's events. So much had happened and they were yet to end it. He sat up slightly to check his brother, only see his eyes shut tight while lying on his back, as if trying to concentrate. He realised how helpless their leader must feel: this had been one of their longest ever missions, all of them had been hurt on some way, April and Venus especially. But at least the former was now safe at home. Venus was still out cold on the floor, the extent of her injuries still a mystery. They couldn't lose though. They had to win. They had to survive.

"Come on Leo, we gotta get back in there."

Leo snapped his eyes opened, as if surprised to hear his brother's voice.

"We can make it home, all of us. We just need to keep fighting. We can win."

Leo nodded, appreciating his usually jokey brother's sudden severity and realising that it really didn't suit him. He shot up when he heard a shout from a familiar voice.

Donatello was standing over the sword of Tengu, staff drawn. He had ducked when Hun had seemingly gone for him but now he had to face Shredder. Their enemy leapt, going for the sword whilst pointing his gauntlet at Donatello: he was going to try and take the former whilst wounding the latter, but at the last second Donatello kicked the sword across the room, the contact sending him crashing into Raphael who had been clutching his arm. The pair landed in a heap on the ground, Donatello clutching his chest.

"What did you say about crispy fried turtle, brainiac?" Raph growled, his bleeding arm twinging.

"Shut up," Donatello muttered, his head fuzzy.

Leo was relieved that his brothers appeared to be okay, his breathing gradually returning to normal. He glanced to see Hun still on the floor and Karai knelt down, trying to stretch her back after Raph's hit.

"Uh oh."

Mikey's voice made Leo twist round to see Shredder stepping towards the sword of Tengu, gripping it in his gloved hand before smiling. The turtles were in serious trouble.


	19. We Need To End This

_**A/N- Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the delay in updates. Coursework + Christmas = disaster. I'm also very sorry that this isn't a particularly long chapter, but there is more to come, I promise. Thanks to all those who have messaged me and reviewed my stories. I've had a few more favourites and follows these past few weeks and I'm really flattered! :) Enjoy xxx**_

 **19\. We Need To End This**

A stab of pain caused Venus' eyes to flutter open. Her vision was blurry as her head swam with disorientation, a dull ache throbbing at the back of her skull. Her whole body felt tender as she shifted her head ever so slightly, the resulting pain causing her to freeze up again. She felt tired too, as if she hadn't slept for weeks. In truth her nights these past few weeks had been disturbed by brutal nightmares, but she wasn't just lethargic. She didn't even have the strength to move.

Her gaze left the floor to travel upwards, to the figures stood before her. They were still blurry but most definitely green, standing firm as a wall in front of her. _'They found me,'_ she realised with a smile before hearing a shout from beyond her line of sight. Three other figures suddenly came into play, one small and fast, and another bulky. She heard a crack as if someone had been rammed into when her vision became crystal clear again. Two huge feet were stomping towards her, and Venus shut her eyes tight in preparation for the impact. But it never came. She heard three more thuds behind her, the swipe of a sword, followed by a seethe and a grunt to her left. She cracked one eyelid open to see Shredder going for the sword of Tengu when Donatello suddenly kicked it away, the crack of energy sending him flying into Raphael whilst a warm frazzling resonated in the air.

Venus could hear her family's grunts and moans, some mutterings from Mikey, yet all she could focus on was the steel clad figure not too far from her, crouching down to pick up the sword before smiling. The group before him were still down, not knowing how to fight, perhaps too tired to. But they couldn't give up now. Shredder lifted the sword, aiming to swipe downwards so that it would hit all of them. She watched him closely.

"Move!" Leo suddenly shouted, anticipating the moment Shredder would strike. Venus heard footfalls around her as she rolled sharply to the right before using the momentum to push herself up onto her feet. She could feel the energy crackling in the air, _her_ energy, only she wasn't the one controlling it.

The sudden silence made her twist round, only to see her family gawping at her with wide eyes. She focused on the four of them individually, nodding to each, before turning back to Shredder. She was up and moving now, and having her family here gave her a little more strength.

"Why can't you all just die?" Shredder sneered, raising the sword again.

"Well, it'd be kinda boring, don't you think?" Mikey answered as his brothers drew their weapons. Venus reached for her sword but found it missing, remembering it was still underneath April's couch at home. A roar from Raph signalled the start of the fight, Karai quickly jumping up to join her father. Venus readied in the defensive when someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned to find a very worn looking Leo.

"Here," he offered, one of his katana laying in his open palm. Venus nodded, gripping the sword tight before Leo ran into the fray. She hobbled slightly to join Raphael, who was focused on Karai. The kunoichi smirked before leaping forward, initiating an attack that was both swift yet slightly clumsy, but Venus was still unable to keep up.

"I wonder how well you fight without any magic, Venus," Karai toyed, but Venus remained silent, channelling the energy she had left into making her strikes hard and fast.

"I wonder how well you can fight with a broken arm."

Raph's growl caught Karai by surprise as he grabbed her arm, twisted it behind her back and pulled. Venus heard a cracking sound before a cry from Karai as she fell to the floor. Venus then aimed a sharp kick at her chest, sending her flying towards the wall.

"Damn it, only a fracture," Raph muttered before running to join his brothers. Venus went to follow but movement on her right caught her eye. A group of Foot soldiers were trying to set up the staff of Bu-Ki again, something the small group really didn't need. Venus ran over, simply barging into two of the soldiers before drop kicking the third. Then with a well-aimed swipe she cut the staff in two with Leo's katana. A high pitched screech emitted from the relic, and Venus' chest lurching painfully in the process as everyone dropped to their knees, clutching their ears. The din was unbearable, even Shredder crying out slightly from the noise. When it did finally stop, it gave the turtles a chance to re-group, Venus stumbling over to join them.

"Okay, we need to end this." Leo began, leaning on his katana. He took in the sight of his family, bruised and battered. This evening had been non-stop and they were now into the very early hours of the morning. Mikey's skull needed binding properly, as did his own neck. Donny and Raph were covered in bruises and cuts that needed cleaning, and Venus…she may have been up and walking but Leo could see her exhaustion; she looked as though she might drop dead at any moment. He really didn't want her to fight, but they needed the numbers, and there wasn't enough time to call Casey. "If we act quickly we can get home within the hour. So, I propose that we-"

His words were cut short by a blast of the sword. All five turtles crashed into the ground, hard, their shells making an awful cracking noise against the concrete floor. The energy that ran through them burned their veins, causing their hearts to jump in their chests whilst they lay stunned and dizzy.

"Destroying the staff has done nothing. I still have the power of a shinobi and the sword of Tengu combined into one powerful source. A source that shall now end you all."

Venus looked up, realising what was about to happen. But she couldn't move. All the previous pain she had hidden away flared up again in one strike, causing her breathing to be ragged whilst her heart stormed in her chest. She twisted to see her family lying beside her, trying to get up, trying to draw their weapons, but failing miserably. They couldn't take another hit, she knew. It would end them. She could see Leo, his eyes squeezed shut in concentration and pain as he frantically tried to move, wincing every time that he did. He knew what was at stake and he was desperate to stop it. His eyes opened and caught hers suddenly, blue on blue, and they calmed, widening slightly as if realising the finality of this moment. Those eyes that made Venus smile every time she saw them; that made her feel brave and comforted at the same time. The thought that she would not see those eyes again suddenly sparked something within Venus. She felt it in her chest, like ice.

"Die now, freaks. I shall find your rat master soon enough. And then your miserable clan shall finally be wiped out."

Venus felt her legs shifting before she realised they actually were. Her limbs seemed to move at their own accord, the ice in her chest suddenly granting her mobility again. She saw Shredder raise the sword, saw him smile when she moved in front of the group, felt the heat of the blade as it charged in the air, electrical energy flowing up and down the steel. Venus stood straight, arms locked in front of her, concentrating deep within. She found the ice that had developed in her chest and willed it outwards. She felt the coldness travel down her arms and into her wrists. She shut her eyes, focusing only on the energy she now held in her hands. She didn't see Shredder strike downwards with the sword, didn't see the looks of fear and defeat on her family's faces. Didn't see these looks change to awe and amazement as a large 'crack' resonated in the air. Venus had expected pain, which arrived in full splendour, but what didn't arrive was death. She opened her eyes to see a great blue shell forming in front of and above her and her family, blocking the force of the sword's blast. It streamed at the shield she had created, trying to break through but it couldn't, not whilst Venus had adrenalin pulsing through her blood. She kept her breathing steady as another idea formed in her head, one that would not only defend her family from this onslaught but end it. Breathing deeply she slowly brought her outspread arms together, the shield getting narrower as a result. A muttered 'what is she doing?' from Raphael, followed by a 'shh!' from Mikey made her smile before she frowned. The repercussions of what she was about to do slowly hit her brain but she blocked them out. Her actions were dangerous, but she prayed she had the strength to recover. If not, then at least her family would be safe.

In a jarring movement Venus interlocked her fingers and faced her palm outwards to face Shredder. The shield suddenly became a beam of pure energy. _Her_ energy, and it hit the sword of Tengu's beam head on. The pair stood there for a few seconds, the energy and tension in the air growing before something gave. The combined beams suddenly shot down into the earth, cracking the floor whilst shockwaves caused everyone to fly backwards. Venus felt her magic release, a cry of 'no!' ringing in her ears as she slammed into the ground. Tremors shook the warehouse, a frazzling noise permeating the air. There was no movement from the figures surrounding her as, very slowly, she felt her energy leaving her.

Darkness tinged her vision. She had done her duty as a shinobi, as a friend, and as a…she didn't know.


	20. Repercussions

_**A/N- New Chapter already! ;) I figured after my hiatus I owed you guys another chapter. Think of it as a Christmas present. Hope you guys have a fab Christmas and New Year; apparently we wont see any new 2012 episodes in English until February, despite the Korean release, but I'm hoping the last few chapters of this story will fill in some of that time. Thanks for you all our fab reviews, and I hope 2017 turns out much better than this year :) xxx**_

 **20\. Repercussions**

An ugly crunch echoed through the air, and Donatello, laying in motionless pain, jumped at the sound.

He groaned at the sudden pain that flashed through his body, sitting up slowly. He looked at his surroundings; everyone in the room lay either stunned on the floor or against the crumbling walls while the energy from the now destroyed shield frazzled around them. He saw Leo's eyes snap open as the room suddenly shook.

"Leo," Donny rasped, a dense seriousness in his voice. "We have to get out now. The blast must have damaged the foundations. This place is coming down, fast."

Leo sprung up, ignoring the pain that lanced through his suddenly mobile body, and tried to wake his brothers. Raph and Mikey were slow to move until Donatello joined them.

"Guys, unless you want a building dropped on you, I suggest you move. I doubt Venus can create _another_ shield."

Raph grunted, leaning on Mikey as he stood up. There was something protruding from his calf, causing him to limp painfully. Donny moved forward but Raph brushed him off.

"There isn't time, Don." The hot head paled as he looked down at his leg. "We need to go."

Leo shamefully realised he'd almost forgotten about Venus. He leapt over the bodies strewn across the floor towards the green form that lay next to the Shredder. Her eyes were closed and Leo now saw the extent of her injuries. The dark bruises mottling her skin, the blood soaked bandage on her side, the cuts and scratches on her limbs, her plastron. The sheer exhaustion plastered on her faces, the bags underneath her eyes dark and deep.

Anger bubbled within him as he saw the unconscious Shredder lying next to her but tried to quell it. As gently as he could, he picked Venus up, cradling her in his arms, pushing his own pain away. The silence in the room was suddenly sliced through by a weak mewling. The four turtles turned their heads to the source; Venus mewled again at Leo's contact and he winced. It broke his heart to hear such a noise.

A sudden scrape of metal made him turn around to see the Shredder's eyes boring into him. They contained a mixture of malice, triumph and...dare he say it, fear? Black locked onto blue, a silent knowing that they would battle once again passing between them. As the building shook and his enemy's eyes widened, Leo turned away, not seeing the smile play out on the Shredder's lips. As Leo returned to his brothers, they stared at Venus in horror.

"We need to go," was all their leader said, echoing Raph's earlier statement; they were all bloodied and battered, and if the building caved in on them...he didn't want to think about it.

They picked their way around the unconscious Foot soldiers, Leo deliberating whether it was worth trying to get a few of them out. But when Venus mewled again, he shook his head. They were of sound mind and knew the destruction and pain they were causing to the form he now held in his arms. A beeping from Raphael's belt indicated a message from Mona as he took out his phone.

"She's here, just round the corner."

Leo sighed with relief, glad they could make a quick exit home. He watched his brothers walk on ahead of him, unburdened with an extra weight. The ceiling creaked loudly every few seconds, a few pieces of debris began falling now and then. A sudden lurching noise had the four panicking however, before trying to sprint away as a torrent of metal and wood began falling. The brothers dodged them as well as they could, Leo's chest wheezing as a sharp pain coursed through it; his body ached, his legs burned, and he was too out of breath to keep up, the night's exertions catching up with him swiftly and suddenly. A sudden crack made Raph, Don and Mikey turn and watch in horror as a collection of beams crashed down on their brother, realising he had lagged behind due to Venus' weight combining with his own weak state.

Raph charged in, desperate to get them out. A familiar frazzling noise emitted from the pile, and Donny realised that Venus had tried to conjure a shield again. But as Raph and Mikey uncovered the two unconscious turtles, he knew she hadn't been strong enough to hold it. They looked almost peaceful, Leo curled round Venus in an attempt to protect her. But the bruises and gashes marking their skin told a different story.

"Donny! We need to get out of here!" Raph suddenly yelled, bringing his brother out of his thoughtful state. Donny nodded, seeing blood but not knowing its source. He grabbed Leo's shoulders while Mikey lifted his legs, and the pair carried their brother out of the collapsing building. They saw Mona leant against the Battle Shell, her face paling as the group approached. She swung open the back doors, allowing Mikey and Don to place Leo inside. Raph followed soon after, staggering in due to his injured leg while carrying Venus on his own over his shoulder. Mona ran forward to help him before slamming the doors shut. Don then strapped himself into the driver's seat and made for the lair.

"Raph, I need you to check for any head injuries," Don commanded. Raph obliged, hands shaking as he gently turned Leo and Venus' heads.

"I can't see anything bro. I think they were just knocked out."

Mona rolled her eyes before grabbing his wrist, trying to calm him. It didn't seem to help however, so she took over proceedings instead.

"No outer damage to the cranium Donatello on Leonardo, but Venus has a large raised bruise forming on the back her skull, most likely from her earlier ambush with Michelangelo."

"Well that's something," Don muttered, taking a sharp right turn. "Are either of them bleeding?"

"I don't think so. Leo looks pretty bashed up, and Venus..." Raph couldn't finish his description. She just looked in so much pain.

"Leo's got a nasty gash on his shoulder that I'll start cleaning. Bar a few shards of glass that I will start picking out now, and the neck wound from earlier, that's about it, although Venus's bandage from before the ambush is now soaked with blood."

"Okay, thanks Mona. Raph, Mikey, what about you two?"

"What, you mean other than the shard of glass that's stuck in my leg?"

"Yes Raph, other than that."

"I'm good. Mikey?"

"Oh, I dunno man. My arm feels kinda weird."

"I think you've dislocated your shoulder Mikey," Don informed, turning into a side street after checking his mirror; no one had followed them. "I heard it pop during the fight. Maybe you shouldn't have lifted Leo," he added a little guiltily.

"Don't sweat it bro, it doesn't hurt that much." Mikey didn't realise he wasn't fooling one brother who had plenty of experience with dislocations, and another that could see the tears threatening to burst from the orange-banded turtle's eyes. "I guess I just didn't notice it in the fight."

"It's alright bro," Raph said. "We all had other things on our mind." He gave Mikey a small smile. "Though we're gonna be pretty sore tomorrow."

Donatello pulled into the warehouse and shut the ignition off. He then joined his brothers in the back.

"Mikey, go get Casey. We're gonna need some help." Mikey nodded and sprinted off.

"Donny, what's gonna happen to them-?"

"Not now Raph," Don replied, surveying the unconscious pair. "We need to focus on immediate treatment for Leo and Venus. Then we need to patch ourselves up, and _then_ I can look into long term effects." He looked up to see Raphael slightly wide eyed. "If it's just exhaustion, they should wake up in a day or two, a week at most depending on how much stress their bodies have been through."

"That makes sense for Leo, Don, but Venus…You saw that crazy shell thing she created, _and_ that weird beam thing she used against the sword. What if her issue is more than exhaustion?"

Don sighed. "I don't know Raph. We've seen before how little I know about Shinobi biology. I can only go on the physical strain tonight has had on Venus. Any damage her gifts may have caused is out of my hands. It's possible we may have to ask the Daimyo for help again, but maybe Splinter'll know something."

Raph snorted at that but a gentle hand on his shoulder drew his gaze from the figures on the floor to Mona next to him, her brown eyes warm.

"From what you have told me, these two are a tough pair. They'll pull through, Raphael. You just gotta be there to support them."

Raph could only nod in return when Mikey returned a few moments later with a very confused Casey.

"Hey guys, what's the-? WHOA. What happened to you guys?" The vigilante's eyes widened as he took in his friends' condition. He then frowned when he saw Leo and Venus on the floor. "What-?"

"Case, can you help us bring them in?" Raph asked.

"What? Oh, of course. Sure thing," he replied, staring a little at Mona. "Raph, you told me a 'friend' would be borrowing the Battle Shell but you never said it would be another mutant."

"Can it Case, I'll explain later."

Mona placed a hand on Raph's chest, suddenly feeling a little out of place. "Err, Raph, I think I'm gonna head off. I don't wanna get in the way or anything, or make your dad mad by going inside. I think it'll be better if I-"

"Hey Mona, do you faint at the sight of blood?" Don asked out of the blue.

She blinked at him blankly. "Err, no, no I do not."

"Okay, and do you know how to effectively sterilise a slightly-more-than-minor wound, and bandage it, as well as correctly check basic vitals and look out for signs of infection?"

"Erm, yes, I do. My mother trained as an emergency responder for the ambulance service when she was younger and taught me everything she knows. That's why I was so good at physical biology."

"Then you definitely won't get in the way," Donatello grinned, moving towards Venus. Mikey joined him and the pair carried Venus into the lair whilst Casey and Raph carried Leo. Mona walked quickly beside them.

"But Raph, what about your dad?" She whispered worriedly. Casey coughed awkwardly, earning a glare from Raphael.

"Listen Mona, you helped save my brother's life. You'll be put straight into his good books for that. Plus, I'd really appreciate it if you stayed. " He caught her smirk. "You know, for Don's sake."

He smiled despite the pain running through his leg, trying to reassure her despite not knowing what Master Splinter would say. The group soon made it into the recovery room, laying the pair in the cots inside, their head's at opposite ends. April ran in, her face terrified.

"Guys! What happened? Are they alright?" She gasped, pure panic making her heart rate increase sharply.

"I'm not sure yet April, but you need to calm down. You've been through enough tonight and I don't want your blood pressure going crazy again," Don told her sternly, grabbing a variety of bandages and antiseptics. He gave an armful to Mona. "Can you check and clean Raph's and Mikey's wounds, and then get Raph to help set the latter's arm. These two need me."

"Of course, but what about you?" Mona asked, taking the supplies. He looked pale.

"I'll be fine for a little longer, it's just exhaustion. But if I don't sort these two out now, their conditions are only going to get worse."

He turned away and spent a full 20 minutes cleaning and dressing Leo and Venus' wounds. Meanwhile, Mona set to work on his brothers, April assisting Donatello while Casey leant Mikey his hand when Raph and Mona when to set his shoulder back in place.

"If you completely relax Michelangelo, this will be completely painless, I promise," Mona cooed, trying to calm him down and loosen his completely _not_ relaxed arm.

"You don't have to lie to me Mona, I'm ready for the pain," Mikey replied, raising his head in a dignified manner. Raph rolled his eyes.

"On your own head be it then, numb-nuts." Moving as one, Raph raised Mikey's shoulder slightly whilst Mona pushed, eliciting a shrill shriek from Mikey before he went quiet.

"Hey, that wasn't too bad. She's gentler than you Donnie."

"Yeah, well I haven't had professional training. Everything I know I learnt from a book," Don replied, wrapping Venus' side wound that had finally stopped bleeding.

"Yeah, well she's still nicer," Mikey muttered, earning an exasperated sigh.

"I never said I was a doctor!"

Mikey smiled before Mona held a cloth and a bottle of antiseptic before him.

"Now, I'm not going to lie, this _will_ hurt. But I'm going to sort out Raphael's leg first so you can always clean some of the smaller wounds yourself."

Mikey gulped as he took the bottle, the smell making eyes water. Mona internally chuckled before turning to Raphael.

"Casey, would you mind holding Raphael still. This is _definitely_ gonna hurt."

Casey flashed a grin, slowly walking behind Raphael.

"Nice try Sweetheart, but it's gonna take more than a bit of window to hurt me."

"Raphael, you have a 10 inch shard of glass lodged in your calf."

"Yeah, so?"

"Oh nothing, I was stating my diagnosis. Casey, if you please."

Suddenly, Casey wrapped his arms around Raphael, trapping his own and keeping the terrapin as still as he could.

"What the hell Casey? Let me go!"

"Sorry bro," Casey huffed, struggling to restrain his friend. "Can't have you leaping out the chair or kicking your chick in the face."

"I'm not gonna-ARGH!"

Mona carefully tugged on the glass, a sterilised towel at the ready to staunch any blood. She had only pulled it out a centimetre before Raphael had cried out. Mikey gave a little chuckle, watching the scene with delight.

"I told you it would hurt, it's nearly pierced your leg all the way through. Only your sheer amount of muscle stopped it."

"You hear that Raph? She's sayin' you got shapely legs," Casey smirked before tightening his hold. "Have another go toots, maybe try and pull it all the way out this time."

Mona nodded, raising the towel before tugging hard. The shard came out easily, Mikey stepping over to shove one of Raph's sais hilts into his mouth to stop him from screaming out. All the group heard was a strangled growl of pain, before a slight shriek as Mona applied a load of antiseptic to the wound.

"Not too much blood Donatello, though the bandage will need changing every six hours for a couple of days at least," Mona reported, earning a thumbs up from the terrapin. She placed a hand on Raph's cheek.

"I'm sorry. I'll give you a few moments while I sort out your brother. I'm sure Casey will let you hold his hand if you need it," she winked before turning to a now pale looking Mikey. Casey chuckled before catching his friend's death glare.

"What? At least she knows how to stop a guy from bleeding. That'll be useful around here, especially with you."

Raph removed the sais from his mouth and poked Casey's hand with it, causing him to release the turtle.

"I'll make _you_ bleed in a minute."

Donatello ignored the others, focusing on the patients before him. Wounds dressed, he went to check their vitals, frowning when examining Venus.

"What is it Don?" Raph asked, not liking the look on his brother's face.

"Venus' heartbeat is slower than I'd like, her breathing is quite shallow, and her blood pressure is low. We're going to have to keep a close eye on her."

"What about Leo?" Mikey questioned, his eyes wide.

"I think he's got a couple of bruised ribs to go with the rest of his injuries, but he'll heal. We're just gonna have to keep him still for a few days, when he wakes up that is."

"When will that be?" Casey asked, grabbing a couple of ice packs out of the freezer and handing them to Mikey and Raph.

"No idea. When we get severely knocked out, our bodies seem to go into hibernation mode, especially if combined with exhaustion. It's why Leo took so long to wake up the first time he faced Shredder solo."

"So, Venus'll be okay too, then?" April asked, setting up IV's for the two turtles.

"To be honest guys, I don't know. I really don't know what's going to happen. She's suffering with exhaustion, dehydration, blood loss, severe bruising. And that's just the physical damage. I have no idea what's happened concerning her shinobi-aspects. It's not like before with her blood loss, and I can't exactly just call up the Daimyo for help. I have no idea when she'll wake up."

Tense silence filled the air, Raph grinding his teeth as he stared at his unconscious brother and friend. His family never seemed to be able to catch a break. A shrill shriek shattered the tension suddenly, Mikey biting down on his fist as Mona dabbed his wounds with antiseptic.

"You don't have to be so dramatic Mikey. You were just as loud when we put your shoulder back in place," Raph commented, clutching a bag of ice to his head.

"If I recall, Raphael, you screamed even louder that time your knee popped out of its socket," Donny humoured, securing a bandage around Mikey's left forearm. Don tried to stand when he suddenly winced and clutched his left side; he'd been caught by a Foot's katana, causing an angry gash on his plastron. He too, like the others, was covered in bruises, a particularly painful one throbbing on his left shoulder. Raph sighed as Mona moved forward, grabbing some more bandages and antiseptic before kneeling next to the genius brother. She began cleaning the wound, Raphael stepping forward to wrap it whilst she moved on to his other scrapes.

"Yeah, well that was different," Raph muttered, not looking at his brother.

"How? They're very similar joints so-"

"Can it, brainiac. We're tryna help you out here."

Don smiled, trying to keep his winces to a minimum so as not to worry his brother. Once Mona had applied some salve to his bruised shoulder, Don accepted Raph's hand to help him up. It was then that he noticed Master Splinter stood in the doorway. He'd witnessed everything.

"Master Splinter?" Don asked, seeing the worry on his father's face.

"My sons, how did this happen?" the rat whispered, not believing his eyes. He'd not seen his sons wounded like this in a long time.

"We ran into the Shredder," Raph stated, returning the bag of ice to the fridge. He was taken aback when his father's eyes suddenly widened.

"The Shredder?" Splinter gasped. His thoughts were completely jumbled. How did his sons escape? And why were Venus and Leonardo lying unconscious? What had happened? The rat shook his head. _You must focus. Only then can you learn the events of this evening._

"My sons, report."

The three turtles looked at each other, unsure what to say. The report was usually Leo's job.

"Erm, well, Sensei, after Casey brought April to the lair, the four of us split up to find Venus. Leo did, and we quickly joined him to help fight off the Foot, Mikey taking Venus to the lair. Only, a few minutes later we found Mikey half conscious and Venus gone," Don began.

"Yeah, I had Venus but a few Foot snuck up on me and wacked me over the head before doing the same to Venus and dragging her away. It really hurt actually," Mikey continued, earning a thump from Raph before he gave him another ice pack for his head. "But Mona helped us find her."

Splinter flicked an eye to the stranger, who shrunk behind Raphael slightly under his gaze. He would discuss this later.

"They took her to an old warehouse at the docks. That shipment from half a year ago actually turned out to be something called 'the staff of Bukai', and the Shredder was using it to feed Venus' power into the sword of Tengu. We tried to get to her! We really did, but there were so many of them…" Raph trailed off, remembering how helpless he had felt. Donny continued the report.

"The sword was nearly fully charged but suddenly the power source cut off. I think Venus kind of took control of her energy, but when the Shredder made to strike with the sword, she suddenly created a shield-"

"It was so cool!" Mikey added. "It was like a big, blue, glowing shell. And she summoned it just as the Shredder swiped with the sword. There was a massive 'woosh' and we were all suddenly blasted back on to the floor."

"The connection knocked Venus out and created shock waves that sent us flying and ruptured the warehouse's foundations. We tried to get out but when Leo was carrying Venus out he got caught by some falling debris," Donny finished, looking over at the two turtles on their cots.

"I think Venus tried to create another shield to save them," Raph quickly added, catching the slight frown on his father's face. He didn't want Venus to get any blame this time. "Did you guys here that frazzling like before?"

"Yeah, sounded like a live wire slowly becoming...unlive," Mikey replied, making Raph roll his eyes.

"Either way, Venus saved our lives by producing that shield-"

"And may have sacrificed her life to do so," Don ended. His brothers and father turned to stare at him. "I'm sorry, but we need to think logically here: all her strength had been practically drained when she suddenly stopped the power flow and produced that shield, something that requires a mass of control and energy. It knocked her out and then she attempted to do it again to save herself and Leo. It must have caused some damage."

"You are right, my son," Splinter began, regret filling his voice. He knew a little more about Shinobi physiology than his sons, thanks to Venus' scrolls. Dread clutched at his chest. "Venus' chi energy will be seriously depleted, and like everyone needs blood to survive, a Shinobi needs their own power as it gives them strength."

"So if she don't recover it, she might die?" Raph asked, his jaw tense.

"I'm afraid so."


	21. Say Something

_**A/N- Sooooo...this is quite a long chapter. I could have split it into three but I think it adds a little more drama if it is all stacked together. Besides, I thought you guys deserved a bit of a treat :) It's quite wordy, a little bit emotional, and a part of it is musically inspired (perhaps a little corny, but it was fun to write it. See if you can spot where). The story is nearly finished but there are still a couple of chapters left, so I hope you'll stick with me xxx Thanks for all your fab comments, and please leave plenty more. Enjoy xxx :)**_

 **21\. Say Something**

The lair was suddenly subdued. When Splinter had revealed the gravity of the situation, Raph had slammed his fist onto Donny's desk before storming out to his room. Mona went to follow him but Casey blocked her path.

"Sometimes it's best just to leave him," he told her, smiling a little. "He can get a bit destructive if he can't cool off properly."

Mona nodded in reply, looking awkwardly around her. Casey walked over to sit next to April on the couch, Donatello and Michelangelo simply staring at the ground while the gentle beeping of the ECG monitors served as ticking clocks. She went to stand awkwardly in the kitchen, wishing Raphael hadn't stormed off, but knowing he needed a little space to process things. He had told her so much about his family, about the dangers they had faced, both willingly and unwillingly. About their training, their battles, their intergalactic travels. He spoke mostly about his brothers, their traits, and the things that annoyed him. Leonardo, oddly, was the most common topic of conversation, Raphael moaning how the leader always reprimanded him for his bad temper and poor judgement, bossed him around, always scolded him for being out late. He discussed his sacrifices. His unyielding dedication to the team. To his family. Raphael may have been the group's defender, but "Leo's our protector, ya' know? He's always watching our backs, ready to catch the blade before it falls, rather than to kick the bad guy's ass _after_ one of us has been hurt."

Mona remembered him sighing after that, one chilly spring night on their usual rooftop.

"Unlike me. I focus on my fight, and if one of us gets hurt, _then_ I get angry. Then I jump in to protect them, but it's too late. They've already got the wound. They've already lost their part of the fight. But Leo just always seems to _know_. He senses the _battle_ , rather than just engaging with the fight."

He paused, while Mona sat silent, unused to Raphael talking in such a personal way.

"It scares me sometimes that because he always takes the hit for us, always places himself between us and the danger if he can't physically move us, always stands in front, ready to protect and defend us until we are able to get back up and fight, or until he… He has to do it so often that I'm scared we'll just get used to it. And that the day he doesn't get back up again, it won't…we won't feel…"

He stopped again, and Mona could see the battle raging in his eyes.

"Does he _have_ to step in?" She asked softly. Raph had looked at her, confused. "Does he _have_ to take the hits, or does he _choose_ to?"

"Well, he thinks it's his duty as leader, and-"

"He's your _brother_ first, Raphael. He chooses to protect you because he _wants_ to, and trusts that the three of you can continue on in his absence. He may protect you during the battle, but you _defend_ him and his values by not giving up."

"Jeesh Mona, you've never met Leo, but it's like you've known the guy your whole life!" Raph chuckled. She was glad to see a smile on his face.

"The amount you talk about him, I feel like I have."

Mona smiled at the memory, but then remembered that there had been two sacrifices this night. She could see Mikey clutching onto a photo frame, five figures encased within. She wondered how Venus felt about all this. If Raphael's suspicions were true regarding her feelings for Leo (which the latter had might quite obvious thanks to his frustration with Mona earlier on), then what does Venus think of Leo playing protector? Was she trying to repay the favour tonight? Or is it just in their nature? She wondered how she would feel if Raphael was constantly putting himself on the line, how she would react if he came home battered and broken. For a moment she was thankful that he hadn't been made leader, since the title seemed to make Leonardo more of a target, before she hung her head in shame. He could be dying. Venus could be dying. How did this family stand it? How did they deal with this chaos so often, as if it was normal to dance with death?

She hadn't realised she was shaking until a warm cup of tea was placed into her hands. She looked up to see Raphael's father stood before her. She tensed until she saw his expression was soft.

"I wish to thank you, Miss-?"

"Mona Lisa," Mona replied, taking a sip. The heat immediately calmed her nerves, her shaking gradually fading.

"Miss Mona, you have my eternal thanks for helping my sons this night. Your assistance not only brought them home safe, but allowed them to find Venus before it was too late." He paused, trying to sense her character. He knew she was nervous. He would have to earn her trust, for Raphael's sake.

"You have done a great thing for my family."

Mona didn't reply, she couldn't. Not after everything Raphael had told her these past few months. She let the rat bow his head towards her before he walked away. He didn't ask her to leave, he didn't ask her to stay. He merely went to sit down with his sons, clutching his cup of tea. She stayed in the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Leo opened his eyes. The smell of blood had him immediately trying to sit up, pain lancing through him. He gasped as he clutched at his middle, squinting as he took in the familiar surroundings of the recovery room. _We got out, they're safe. We're home._

He let out a breath of relief before his eyes caught sight of Venus. His heart stopped: she was so bruised and pale, an angry mottling of purple and brown dancing across her insipidly green skin. The same darkness was present underneath her eyes, and it made her look so weak. So small. Leo couldn't bare it. Not only had she been hunted down and tortured, but he had let it happen.

He creeped his way the other end of his bed, his injuries forcing him to move slowly. Now near Venus' head, he stroked her cheek gently.

"Wake up Venus," he whispered, noting her very shallow breathing. He pressed his thumb to her neck and checked her pulse, dread filling him as he felt its frighteningly slow beat. "Please Venus, wake up." He didn't want to say the words. Didn't want to make such a request of her, but the ECG reminded him of a countdown. She was in danger. "Don't leave me." And he couldn't protect her.

He could feel the tears breaking free and trickling down his cheeks. She was beyond his help, yet he couldn't stop talking. "Please Venus, please wake up. Don't leave me. I'm sorry I didn't get to you in time. I'm so sorry. Please Venus. I don't want to give up on you."

He swallowed as he got no response. He grabbed her hand and repeated the words again and again, ever hopeful for a twitch or slight shift in position. But she didn't move. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it, his tears still flowing silently.

"Please Venus. I've never felt like this before. I love you, I know I do. I just didn't realise it. I was still learning, but I'll swallow my pride. I won't let Splinter be cruel anymore. I promise. I'm sorry I didn't get to you."

Silence.

"Please Venus. I don't want to say goodbye."

Leonardo was trapped in a nightmare that played over and over in his head whilst in reality, he tossed and turned in his bed. Alerted by his heartrate suddenly increasing, his brothers ran in and tried to wake him up, to calm him down and subdue him, but nothing would help. And then Venus began doing the same.

"Leo, please wake up. Don't leave me. I don't want to give up on you. I'm sorry I didn't get to you in time. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to stop him. Please Leo. Come back to me."

In her mind, Venus stared at the unconscious turtle lying next to her, so bruised and battered. So still. She then kissed Leo's hand, desperately wanting him to wake up. That way, she wouldn't have failed. That way she wouldn't have let anyone else die.

"Please Leo, I love you, I don't want to say goodbye."

While Casey and Mikey, April and Donny tried to calm Leonardo and Venus, Splinter stood frozen, watching the pair. He knew they could sense each other's presence, both struggling to help the other in the far recesses of their minds but failing to make a solid connection and wake the other up. He looked up to see Mona leading Raphael into the room, his eyes terrified at the convulsing figures before him. He stepped to assist Casey and Mikey since Leo seemed to be more agitated, while Mona, earning an approving look from Donny, tried to soothe Venus with him and April.

The turtles were suffering the same nightmare, saying the same words and wanting the same thing; for the other to wake up. Venus suddenly felt darkness pull at her mind, and she tried to hold on to Leo's hand and stay with him. But she was too weak and the pull too strong. She lost her grip and fell off the bed into black.

In reality, Venus suddenly stilled on her bed, causing the others to freeze.

"Venus?" April asked. She checked her heartbeat. She placed a palm over her open mouth to feel for breath. She gently pulled at an eyelid, revealing a blue eye. Bloodshot. Unresponsive.

Donny looked up at the ECG monitor, his face grim as a solitary beep echoed out, another following far later than it should be.

"Her heart rate is too slow," he began. "She can't-"

A sudden increase from Leo's monitor had him pausing as his brother's fit began to subside, his body taking large gasps of air as he panted. Casey, Mikey, and Raph gently released him, the latter helping to shift his torso in a more comfortable position. A little more colour had returned to his brother's face.

"Don, is he…will he be…?"

"I think he'll wake up soon," Don announced, manually checking Leo's heartrate and breathing. "His brain might've just kicked into gear. It's probably sick of him getting into scrapes like this."

There were relieved smiles from the group, apart from April, who clutched at Venus' hand. Don crouched down opposite her.

"April, her heart rate is too low to be doing anything for her body. I don't know anything about her 'shinobi health', and we don't have a way to summon the Daimyo. I'm sorry, but-"

The tears arrived hard and fast as sobs racked April's body. Casey quickly stepped forward and enveloped her in a hug, simply holding her as she gripped at his form. Her cries were loud and filled with pain, and Splinter also sensed guilt. He turned to Donatello, his son's face devastated, and gently lifted him from his crouch.

"My sons, and Miss Mona, let us go to the dojo. Perhaps I can contact Usagi for assistance."

The group followed him out, leaving April and Casey with their unconscious comrades. The rat could feel, and understand, the former's glare as he left the room.

Venus continued to fall, images of her family being beaten and battered filling her mind; the Shredder looming over them, Master Splinter and Chung I all the while calling her a failure. She screamed and cried out, but nothing would relieve her of her pain. So she turned away, curling up into herself. She isolated herself from everything external, laying in darkness and silence while her body thrummed with pain from that terrible night. She felt cold.

Leonardo, meanwhile, was slowly brought into the light. He cracked his eyes open a little, the dim lamps burning his corneas. He turned his head to find Donny sat in a chair next to him, reading a book. He suddenly seethed at the slight movement, catching his brother's attention.

"Leo?" Donny whispered.

"Hey," Leo rasped. "How long have I been out?"

"A couple of days. How do you feel?"

"Sore, but that figures seeing as a building fell on me," Leo smiled. He was glad to see relief flood Donny's features.

"I guess so." He rolled his eyes when Leo suddenly yawned. "Listen, it's about 3 am. You might want to get some more sleep. The guys will be more awake in the morning. And so will you."

"Okay. How's Venus though?"

Donny took just a little too long to answer. "Still sleeping."

A few hours later, everyone was glad to see Leonardo awake and talking, but none of them would let Leo get up thanks to his bruised ribs. Given his stubborn nature, and the fact he'd been unable to stomach any kind of food, someone had to constantly sit with him, and the first watch fell to Raphael.

"Honestly Raph, I don't need a babysitter."

"Leo, we know you too well. If we leave you for one minute you'll be trying to get up and pick a fight with the Purple Dragons."

"That's more your style, I think."

"Heh, maybe. But you and I ain't that different when it comes down to it."

"Wow. That must have killed you to admit that."

Raph stared at him, his brows raised in warning. Then he smiled, earning a chuckle from his brother.

"So, where's Mona?"

Raph froze, suddenly nervous.

"Listen Leo, I'm sorry-"

"I don't want your apology Raph. I knew you were sneaking out at night _without_ Casey."

"You did?" Raph knew he shouldn't have been surprised. Not _really_. But he couldn't help it. "Then why the hell didn't you say somthin'?"

"Because, I figured that whatever was making you come back home unhurt and more importantly, _chilled out_ , wasn't exactly a bad influence." He glanced at Venus, still sleeping in the bed next to him.

"So, you aint angry about my meeting her?"

"I'm a little disappointed that you revealed so much about our family to someone we didn't know ourselves. But then again, having met her, I don't blame you." He looked at Venus again. "Don't waste any chances Raph. We don't get that many."

Raph tensed before making an effort to snort. "Jeesh Leo, when did you start sounding like one of them agony aunts in Mikey's magazines?"

Leo chuckled. "I don't know, maybe running around after you guys is starting to turn me into an old woman." Raph flashed him a grin. "I won't lecture you about Mona though. After her behaviour that night, I trust her, not only to keep our secret safe, but to keep you in line." He smiled at his brother, who rolled his eyes.

Raph then noticed the bags under Leo's eyes.

"Alright then, mother-hen. And for your information, she left soon after you woke up. She hasn't really slept so I sent her home." He smiled slightly when Leo tried to stifle a yawn. "And I know someone else that needs some sleep."

"I'm fine," Leo stated, yawning again. Raph stood up to pull the covers up to Leo's shoulders before turning him over slightly onto his side, trying not to irritate the IV line in his arm. He didn't resist, not bothering to hide his yawns either. "I just need to have a walk about and some fresh air."

"Yeah, yeah buddy, maybe when you can hold your head up by yourself," Raph muttered, tucking his brother in before sitting back down. "Or stomach a spoonful of soup not made by Mikey."

It wasn't long until the leader was gently snoring. The sight made him smile. He could tell Leo was still exhausted for he didn't even twitch when Leatherhead came in to do a vitals check. He'd been asked to share the burden of family doctor while Donatello recovered from their battle with his brothers.

"All looks well, Raphael," he whispered to the watching turtle. "He should be able to move about soon, but his training must be kept to a minimum."

"We'll try, LH," Raph replied, smiling. "What about Venus?"

The alligator stopped packing his equipment and sighed. "I am afraid I cannot identify what is exactly wrong with her. She is naturally suffering with exhaustion but there are other complications, one that Donatello and I cannot hope to understand. She is in a coma, yet is still deteriorating. I don't understand it."

The alligator continued to gaze at Venus, causing Raphael to clear his throat.

"Well, erm, thanks for trying Leatherhead. We really appreciate it."

The larger reptile appeared to snap out of his trance. "Of course Raphael. I am always happy to help this family. I hope that Leonardo has a speedy recovery, and pray that Venus returns to us soon."

He walked away, leaving Raphael a little confused, and worried. Donatello had purposefully not told Leo that Venus was at death's door, and while Raphael had agreed with the decision at the time, he knew the leader would figure it out soon enough.

Leo's fit the day before had freaked the group out a little bit, but after just one more day in bed, the turtle leader was up and about, although a little wobbly. He took note of his brothers' injuries and, although he felt guilty, was very glad that they hadn't been more seriously injured. There was one thing he needed to know, though.

Leonardo knocked on the door of the meditation chamber, his heart hammering.

"Come in, my son."

Leo stepped inside and knelt before his father, who smiled.

"Leonardo, I am very impressed with your recovery. You have true strength within you."

"Thank you, sensei."

"Now, how can I help you?"

"I need to ask you something, and I _trust_ you to be honest with me."

Splinter frowned. "Of course, my son."

Leo took a deep breath. "Venus' condition. How serious is it exactly?"

"I would have thought Donatello would have been the better person to ask-"

"He's being very vague, as if he's trying to hide something. Raph and Mikey aren't being very open either, and April looks like she's about to cry every time she sees me."

Splinter sighed. His genius son and the others couldn't face telling their brother such terrible news, not that Splinter blamed them. As his father, the old rat knew it was his duty to explain the situation to Leonardo. But it wasn't going to be easy.

"Gravely serious, I am afraid. She has suffered a serious depletion in her chi energy thanks to the Shredder and his tricks, and had to use her internal strength to effectively fight her own magic, a very dangerous and unnatural occurrence in the world of a Shinobi. The likelihood that she will recover is...slim, and if she does, the process will be slow."

"What about Usagi, or the Daimyo? Can't we ask them for help?"

"Both have been elusive in regards to my attempts to contact them. It may be that they are currently beyond our dimensional connection, dealing with other issues."

"But the Daimyo sensed Venus' injuries last time. He sensed she was in danger. Could that mean-?"

"He sensed her _spiritual_ injuries. The ones directly connected to her shinobi core. As I said, he may be too far away to sense her problems, or perhaps there is a lot more physical injury involved this time. But nonetheless her gifts cause complications, and Donatello, Leatherhead, and I are unsure of how to proceed. Her heart beat decreases every day, and even if your brother had a machine that could keep it physically pumping, it would not do anything. A shinobi's blood and energy are intertwined. If the latter continues to fade into nothing, then the former is rendered useless. She needs to recover her energy to get her heart working again, and then it can bond her blood and chi together once more." He could see his son taking in every word. He had no doubt that the leader understood. "I fear this is an ultimate test for Venus. She must find her inner most power and draw it out whilst adding to it, using her time in darkness to rest her entire body and mind to conserve every last ounce of strength."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then her heart will eventually give out, and she will never awaken from the darkness."

Leo's breath caught in the back of his throat, and he made a noise of pain that Splinter had never heard before. He saw sudden tears in his son's eyes, a rare thing in his chosen leader. Sadness filled his heart as he saw Leonardo crumple a little and unfold his legs so that he was sat flat on the floor, without dignity or composure.

"Why didn't I tell her?" He heard him mutter.

"Tell her what, my son?"

Leo looked up at his father, realising what he was doing. He thought about trying to regain his pride and to stand strong and stoic in front of his father, but he found that he didn't want to. He'd made a promise.

"That I love her," Leo stated. Anger at his father's disapproval suddenly flared, his fists clenching tight. He wanted Splinter to challenge him, to make comment on his relationship with Venus and its distractions, a relationship that Leonardo had let his father control and perhaps destroy.

It was not an emotion that was often directed towards him from his eldest, but Master Splinter raised his brows in understanding. He felt solely responsible; if he hadn't been so selfish and just let the young pair be then this wouldn't have happened. April may have been captured but they would have found her, and then Venus' wouldn't have had to endure this, and neither would his son.

He suddenly felt the rage in the air fade away as his son began to shake.

"I, just wanted... I didn't mean to..." Leo stammered when suddenly he was pulled into a fierce embrace by his father.

"I know, my son. I know. And I am so sorry."

The turtle digested his father's words before burying his face into the rat's fur and letting out a strangled cry, full of pain and anger. He didn't care who heard him; he let go of all restraint and sobbed like a child, clinging onto his father. He didn't care if he didn't approve of the pair, he just wanted Venus to wake up. Desperately.

After a while, Leonardo's sobs faded and the pair simply sat in silence, the leader still leaning on his father. His crying had irritated the pain in his ribs and he found himself unable to hold himself up, the wear and tear of the past few days catching up with him. Splinter kept a gnarled paw on his son's shoulder, providing him with the strength he needed until Leonardo stood to leave the chamber, bowing to his father before going to go sit with Venus. The silence continued, forcing Splinter into his thoughts. What would Chung I think of him now? The rat had tried to convince himself that sending Venus away was a good thing, for the whole family. But really he was...jealous, perhaps? She'd captured Leonardo's heart, meaning that she would take priority in his life. _But she would never let that happen. Her willingness to leave meant she understood Leonardo's duty, and your fear. She didn't want to come between him and his family, and nor would she have ever done. You know Venus well enough to realise that she wouldn't have purposefully distracted your son, but would have tried to share his burden and give him happiness._

Splinter closed his eyes in meditation, preparing himself for the fury of Chung I. But the spirit world was empty; the shaman was preoccupied elsewhere. A desolate grief mingled with guilt fused through Splinter, and he shivered slightly, small tears escaping from his tired eyes. He had sent Venus away, caused her to doubt her abilities and sparked the nightmares of her disappointed father. He had wanted to apologise so many times these past few months, but found his pride stopped him. But he had finally resolved to the morning after the turtle's birthday, in light of his and Venus' vicious fight; when he realised he had been so wrong about the Shinobi. She had more than enough strength to support herself and Leonardo, and to dedicate herself to her team. But it was too late. She had been captured and then taken again by their most feared enemy. And _his sons_ were the ones who were too late. Venus had done nothing wrong, and had finally mastered her shield.

Splinter smiled ironically; the months of isolation may have helped her focus after all. But considering the price that had been paid, the rat wished she hadn't if it meant she'd be alive and well. Then again, perhaps it was the fear of losing another loved one that sparked her concentration. She'd already lost her father, and the rat had seen what her anger could do when they first met, seemingly years ago now. Losing four more may have just killed her anyway.


	22. Fight Imagination to Remember Reality

_**A/N- New Chapter! Not really sure how to describe this one but I hope you enjoy it xxx :) and new episodes on Sunday, woooo! Thanks for all your fab comments xxx**_

 **22\. Fight Imagination to Remember Reality**

Darkness. Cold, silent. All encompassing. Venus didn't know how long she had been trapped in its grip. She didn't dare move for fear of pain once again stabbing through her body, and so remained curled up like an unborn babe, seemingly floating. She had retracted into herself, her inner mind a blank safe haven against the nightmares that threatened to consume her. She could feel them poking at the back of her mind, but kept them at bay, not giving in.

Instead, she remembered the months she had spent back in China, training with the Shinobi elders. Although her appearance had startled them at first, they did not condemn her for her physicality. Rather, they believed her to be weak, due to her lack of humanity and loss of a master at such a young age. However a few training sessions in, she had soon proved them to be wrong. None of them knew _how_ she had gained her gifts, how a shinobi as great as Chung I had come to be her master. Aware of their questions, she told them her story; of how blessed she had been to be found by Chung I, how his mistake had given her a great gift. They marvelled at how she had become one of them thanks to the Lunar stone, which resided in her very blood; were astounded when they learnt it had also allowed her to master all four elements, a feat very few shinobi had achieved. Although she had left out details of her new family, she was given new found respect by the elders. They decided to help her master quintessence, and it was for this reason they taught her a very grave lesson:

" _If one's power is used against oneself, then we must concentrate within ourselves to find our inner most strength to combat_ _ourselves_ _effectively. We must use more energy than the energy that is being used against us, understand? Yet having too much of our power_ _outside_ _of our core is of course extremely dangerous, especially to our opponent, and_ _especially_ _if our opponent is oneself. It means that after our energy has been taken, we must conjure more from our core 'reserve' if you will, in order to defend ourselves. As you know, our energy is as precious as blood, and if too much is taken then we must restore it. But we cannot undergo a simple transfusion. We must journey deep within ourselves and almost freeze in time in order for both our mind and body to recover. The strongest Shinobi's have succeeded, some more than once, whilst the rest have simply never woken up, their hearts failing before the rest of their body could heal._

" _We have no name for this dreadful tactic. It is one of the most perilous a shinobi can face, and one only the most reckless shinobi would let themselves be involved in."_

She had returned home from her training victorious, well on her way to learning quintessence, and ignorant to the importance of that particular lesson. But none of that mattered now. The moment she had been dragged away from Leo, she realised that she'd lost too much energy. Her strength had been absorbed by the sword of Tengu and then used against her. And whilst she'd managed to summon enough energy to defend herself against, well, _herself_ , the cost had been too high.

 _No it wasn't. My family is safe. As far as I know._

This was a battle she had to fight alone, yet she knew it was hopeless. She was dying, there was nothing she could do. And if Leo never woke up then she wouldn't want to try anyway. Venus curled up even tighter, emotions and memories trying to let the nightmares return. She closed her eyes and tried to immerse herself fully in the darkness, waiting for her life-force to fade. Yet a dim blue glow suddenly emerged, preventing her from focusing. She tried again but the light only got brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding. Venus squinted to see what it was and she could just make out a figure shaded against the beam, but they were distorted.

Suddenly a voice rang through her mind.

"Mei Pieh Chi."

Venus' eyes widened as she heard her original name. She knew the voice, and as recognition filled her heart, the light dimmed back to a gentle glow. Now she could see who was standing before her.

"Father?"

A man, with a beard that fell to his chest and dark eyes that pierced like the night, smiled at her.

"Mei Pieh Chi, my brave, brave daughter. Do not fear me, I am here for you."

Chung I slowly stepped towards her but Venus recoiled.

"But how? I have sealed off my mind!" She could feel her heart racing in panic. Fear and disappointment gripped her. "I have failed again! This is another nightmare!"

"Nightmare? Why would my presence scare you so?" He was frowning, but she ignored it.

"Because I have failed you Master! I have failed to avenge your death by killing the Shredder, and couldn't master my own chi energy, and-"

"Mei Pieh Chi! Please, slow down." Chung I stepped closer to his daughter. She flinched but did not turn away, which encouraged him. "The fact you have not killed the Shredder shows your true strength. And I believe mastering your chi energy is what got you here in the first place."

"Then why did you say that I had failed you before?" Venus whispered, calming a little.

"Those were nightmare _visions_ , born out of your own guilt and fear. I would never say such things to you, my daughter, as they are not true." He placed a hand on her shoulder, pleased that she leant into its warmth instead of flinching. "You are strong and have achieved quintessence, child. And you have already avenged my death by being happy, the perfect revenge in the face of loss and sadness."

"But, the mistakes I have made-"

"Aren't as bad you believe them to be." He smiled at the turtle, yet she still looked troubled.

"But Master Splinter said-"

"Master Splinter had his own reasons for saying what he did. I have both dislike and understanding for his words, but I have seen into his heart Pieh Chi." Chung I held his daughter's cheek. "The guilt there is indescribable."

Venus nodded, tears trickling down her cheeks, relief and grief gripping her body. She moved into Chung I, who pulled her into a tight embrace. A huge weight she hadn't even realised she'd been carrying had just been lifted from her shoulders. She took a deep breath, absorbing some of her father's warmth before panic gripped her again.

"But what about Leo?" She looked up into her father's old face.

"The blue-masked leader? He awoke a few days ago. He is fine in body but aching in heart." The shaman smiled but didn't press the matter any further. It was a subject he would discuss with his daughter and the boy later on in life. A conversation for another time. He held his daughter close, allowing her to sob and shake until she had no more tears to shed.

"What do I do now?" Venus asked. She wanted to go back, _needed_ to go back, but didn't know how. "I don't want to die."

"Of course you don't child. You are young and still have plenty to learn and experience. But you are very weak at this time; despite achieving an incredible feat you are now suffering for it."

"Then what do I need to do?"

He smiled at her simple determination.

"You need to try and climb out of this darkness and back into the light. You need to open up your mind again little by little, and let in those memories, and imagined scenarios, that you are so afraid of. But they will help you. They may threaten you, your nightmares, but this is in turn will build up your resilience as you shut them out. You must ignore them until you reach each new level, and I suspect they will only get worse the closer you get to your family. It will be a long task but I trust you to have the heart to complete it. Understand?"

"Yes father," Venus answered.

"Good. And listen to me," Chung I took her face in his hands. He could sense she was suddenly afraid; afraid of what she was about to see, and of what she was about to lose, as she closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. "I am so proud of you. Your strength and character and love for those who surround you are what have made you such a powerful Shinobi, not the stone shards that flow through your veins. You have honoured my memory perfectly, simply by living. I shall always be with you, my daughter, my Mei Pieh Chi, whenever you need me."

Venus opened her eyes as the warmth suddenly disappeared, and found herself once more alone in the darkness. The darkness she now was desperate to escape. Taking a deep breath, she stood up straight and centred herself, bracing herself. She thought of her family and allowed herself a small smile.

 _I am ready. Bring it on._

She opened her mind a little and a familiar figure was suddenly yet again stood before her. She tensed when he greeted her with screams

"You have failed! You are a freak and no daughter of mine! You are weak!"

Venus focused, ignoring the torrent of abuse that was being thrown at her, instead imagining a barrier gradually rising in front of the figure. The shouting began to fade and soon Venus was alone again in silence. She opened her mind a little more...

Venus faced several more 'battles', each one with a different person she knew; Casey blamed her for every time April got hurt; Donatello yelled at her for getting in the way all the time, trying to use her gifts where technology was really needed; Raphael blamed her for letting Leo get injured; Michelangelo quietly claimed that she was stealing his brother away, and turning him against his family. That one had been particularly difficult to shut out. The youngest brother didn't scream or shout at her. He stood quiet, crestfallen, and downtrodden. The very opposite of his natural character. Instead, she had to avoid his eyes, shutting out a visual memory rather than an auditory one.

 _Remember, not all of these are memories, but anxieties. Just because they're here doesn't mean they are true._

But the walls were getting harder and harder to build: April called her a burden since being the only other girl in the group, she felt she _had_ to be friends with her. Yet Venus was ungratefully ruining any life she might have with Casey but continuing to mope in her apartment. This was a very real concern for the turtle, but Venus ignored her words, remembering the support April had always offered her, and the laughs they'd shared whilst living together.

Another wall rose between herself and her verbal abuser. She turned, ready to face the next.

Master Splinter stood before her, yet she rolled her eyes when he began calling her a distraction to his sons, and a dishonourable failure, not ever repaying him for taking her in. In reality, his words hurt, but after all the other abuses she had suffered in the darkness, they were just old news. It was fairly easy to create a barrier against him. But she didn't know what to expect when she came face to face with his eldest son.

Leonardo looked ill. He was covered in scratches and bruises; one of his arms was heavily bandaged and when he took a step forward, she could see he was limping. He looked miserable, and in her uncertainty she took a step back. His eyes suddenly showed pain.

"You don't trust me," he stated, his voice worn and tired. He looked hurt.

"That's not true Leonardo," she replied, trying not to sound scared. "I don't trust myself. This isn't real, none of this is. I'm trying to come home. Back to you." She offered him a nervous smile.

"You don't trust me," he repeated, ignoring her words. "You don't trust _ME?!"_ He suddenly cried, slamming his fists into the floor. "After everything you have done, everything you have risked, everyone you have hurt, and you don't trust _me?!_ "

Venus took another step back, her heart pounding as he followed her.

"My father was right about you. They all were." His voice dropped to a low growl. "If I were you, I wouldn't bother coming back, for your own good."

A translucent wall suddenly appeared between the two of them, and it took Venus a moment to realise she'd raised it. His threat had frightened her, as did his current tilting of his head as he took in the wall, glaring at her, his eyes hungry for a fight. He had only spoken to their most volatile enemies with that tone, with that look. Never his friends or family, never _her_.

Taking deep breaths, she realised her chest hurt from her panicked heart, more so than before.

 _If I can now feel my heart beating this much, if I can feel this amount of pain, then maybe I am close to home._

She willed herself to calm down, slowing her breathing as the wall solidified and Leonardo's angry figure faded from sight. The elders had warned her that the key to recovery lay in her heart; if it became too agitated, it could simply give out.

However, she couldn't stop surprise from gripping her when she turned to find the Shredder looming above her.

"You have failed, freak."

His grating voice burned her ears, and he attacked. Not her body, but her mind: Images of her family being slaughtered suddenly filled her mind while he taunted her, cackling as she cried out, trying to shut out the visions.

"You are weak. Pathetic. The perfect match for your damned leader. The perfect teammate for your damned clan, as you burden them with your incapability, your failure, and lead them to their deaths. To me."

Venus struggled to shut his taunts out as they reflected her deeper fears. She tried raising a shield between them but the pain in her head, in her chest, prevented her from holding it. Then an image of the Shredder killing her father popped into her head.

"The perfect daughter for a washed-up Shaman, who you couldn't even avenge, let alone save."

The image of her father caused her to freeze for a moment. A random memory of him nearly eating his beard after it had dangled into a big bowl of fried rice, the first ever meal she had made for the pair, flashed into her mind. She quickly latched onto it, letting it fill her senses. His smile as he realised his mistake, the laugh they shared, spread fond warmth through her body. Using it, she created a firm block to annihilate the Shredder's image and his cackling, returning herself to silent darkness.

 _I will not die. I will not die. I will not die._

The words repeated over and over in her mind as she opened her mind little by little. The process was long, tedious and sometimes painful, but she had to do it. Her family needed her, and more importantly, she needed them.

Raph yawned as he entered the kitchen, depositing his now empty bowl of ice cream into the sink. Mikey was crashed out on the sofa, falling asleep before the end of the horror movie they had decided to watch. Donny was in his lab, sat in front of his laptop now that Leatherhead had left for the night after monitoring all of Venus' vitals. His third brother, however, was nowhere to be seen.

Raph moved through the lab, catching his genius brother's eye.

"He's in there."

"Still?"

Donny merely shrugged before continuing his work of updating the Battle-Shell's defence systems. He had done all he could for Venus; she was in a coma and hooked up to an ECG monitor and IV. All they could do was keep an eye on her while Leatherhead made three trips a day to the lair to report and analyse all her vitals. Donny was still a little unclear about why Venus was still out, but Master Splinter and Leo seemed to understand so he didn't press the question.

Leo…his brother had been awake for just under a week but didn't look any better. His face was drawn with large bags under his eyes. His skin was a little sallow and bulk a little less somehow; Don hadn't been monitoring his brother's eating pattern since he trusted him to be sensible, but maybe this had been a mistake. However, the biggest difference in Leonardo was in his eyes: their usual sharp blueness had dimmed, and they were no longer piercing. Donny remembered how only a short while ago, his brother could instil both courage and fear into people with just a glance. But now, Donny wondered if Leo could even make himself leave the lair anymore.

Raphael had also noticed Leonardo's eyes and as he walked into the recovery room, he could feel his brother's frustration, which just made him agitated. Gone was the dopey but happy brother of a few days ago. Raph would even take bossy, militant-ninja Leo over this alien version.

Something about Venus had him worried. Leo was pacing across the room, full of nervous energy despite his weariness. Raph knew he'd run himself into exhaustion again if he wasn't careful.

"Yo, Leo." The hot-head got no answer as his brother continued to pace, his usually nimble feet pounding into the floor. "Earth to Leo! Yo!"

"What Raph?" Leo snapped, still walking.

"Jeesh, just wondering if you wanted something to eat. You don't have to bite my head off."

"I'm sorry bro," Leo replied, his voice softer as he kept pacing. "And I'm fine, thank you."

"Dude, you haven't eaten anything all day."

"That's not true-"

"That orange earlier doesn't count," Raph argued, crossing his arms. "You need a proper meal if you're gonna build your strength back up."

"I'm fine! And since when do you inspect my diet?"

"It's kinda obvious you haven't eaten anything, bro. You're snappy, exhausted and no offence, but you look terrible."

"Well what am I supposed to do?!" He suddenly stood still, tension running through his body as he glared at his brother. "Just sit around and wait for Venus to wake up? Carry on as normal while she is lying here _dying_? She needs our help Raph but there is nothing I can do! Nothing! Going on patrol isn't going to help, and neither is eating ice cream, or watching movies-!"

"Woah! Bro, chill! I was just messing with you!" Raph took in the sight of his brother; his spurt of adrenalin seemed to have left him as quickly as it had arrived. His eyes were shining yet they still looked lifeless. His chest was heaving and a sheen of sweat covered his skin as he panted slightly, out of breath. Their leader was going to get sick if he kept this up, and that was the last thing they needed. "Leo, you're stressing too much. You just need to chill out for a sec-"

"Chill out?! Are you serious? How can I chill out when my girlfriend is laying in a coma?!"

Raph's eyes went wide, his previous suspicions being confirmed in a full on flood. But still, he couldn't quite believe it.

"Girl-girlfriend?" He stuttered quietly.

"Shredder got the better of us, _again_." Leo continued, ignoring his brother's shock. "And once again, one of us ended up getting seriously hurt, but not just physically. Venus basically had to fight _herself_. Do you know how dangerous it is for a Shinobi to defend against their own power? Do you know how serious the implications of her sacrifice are? A sacrifice that she would never have had to have made in the first place if I had just been stronger _before_ the girls had even been taken. If I had just stood up for her or even refused to let her leave. If I had just-just-"

Leo never got to finish his sentence as his brother suddenly pulled him into a tight, almost suffocating hug. Raph could see his brother crumbling, and to save him from tearing himself apart, to save his pride, he decided to shut him up as quickly as he could. He wasn't known for being a hugger.

Leo tensed for a second, his whole body going rigid at the embrace. Raph's grip was tight, almost desperate. Whilst he knew it was a tactical move, protecting Leo from himself, the leader also felt the understanding and sympathy his brother held for him. It was a comforting weight, yet he crumpled under it nonetheless. Letting go of the tension in his body, he let the leftover tears from his discussion with their father break free and pool down Raph's shell, silent as he hid his face in his brother's shoulder. Raph gripped him tighter, understanding without speaking, and Leo returned the embrace. He might later believe that his outlet of emotion was weak, but Raphael would forever challenge that opinion; no one can be strong and stoic forever.

Right now, his brother needed support, and a change of scene. He smiled.

"Heh, I haven't seen you cry like this since we were kids. Remember the day you got your first steel sword and you cut your arm open when you fell over 'cause of the weight of it? You were howling like a baby."

"Yeah, but I cut you too," Leo replied, his voice muffled as he kept his face hidden.

"Yeah you did, but it was only a scratch, and I didn't wail as much as you did. You even made Mikey cry with your tears, remember."

Leo nodded, still clinging onto his brother. Raph knew that back then, like now, Leo had cried so much because of the pain he both was feeling himself and the pain he had caused another. And Raph had hidden his pain very well, much like now. He hated his seeing his brother in this state; Leo was supposed to be the strong one. The one that knew what to do even in the most helpless of situations. But now he was desolate. Besides, Raph wanted Venus to wake up soon.

Leo slowly released his brother, shame suddenly colouring his cheeks as he gently sat in the chair next to Venus' head. She had been completely unaware of the pair's argument and reconciliation, still lying lifeless and still.

"Thanks Raph," Leo mumbled, blinking to stop more tears from falling.

"Don't mention it bro." There was nothing wrong with a 21-year old mutant turtle having a good cry now and again.

Raphael thought back to his previous feelings for the Shinobi; he had been protective of her, had 'liked' her, and honestly believed that the pair would end up together. But he also soon realised that he didn't really love Venus, and right now he was glad of that. He was desperate for her to wake up of course, but he saw the love that Leo felt for Venus, and saw how it was killing him. Pushing thoughts of Mona Lisa aside, Raph knew he wasn't ready for that responsibility, or knew if he would ever be.

He slowly sat on the end of Venus' bed, careful not to jostle her.

"So, you and Venus, eh?"

Leo lowered his head, regretting his impulsiveness yet again, but raised it when he heard a soft chuckling from his brother.

"Come on Leo, you don't have to be so secretive. We all kinda knew."

"What?"

"The night before you two got captured by Hun _was_ pretty suspicious after all. And the pair of you have barely been able to talk to each other these past few months. I mean, we've all missed Venus, but I reckon you have on a complete different level." Raph nearly laughed at his brother's shocked expression. "Don't worry, I don't think Mikey and Donny have picked up on it, although I doubt they'll be surprised."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"None of my business, was it? Just like why you didn't question me over Mona. Besides, the pair of you were awkward enough, although I reckon April knew."

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"Casey said that when they got back to the lair that night she had a massive go at Master Splinter for being too uptight. I mean, can you imagine it? April having a go at Sensei? Heck, _anyone_ having a go at him?"

"Raph, this isn't funny-"

"Oh don't worry, there's no love-lost between them. The guilt on Splinter's face is almost painful whenever he comes in here, especially when you've passed out in this chair or on the floor." Raph frowned slightly at the relived face on his brother's face. "I know you've made your peace with him bro, but he still needs to reconcile with Venus."

"And if he never gets the chance?"

The question caught Raph off guard, the sudden raw pain and severity in Leo's eyes even more so.

"He will," Raph replied, his voice full of sincerity. "But you moping around here ain't gonna make that happen, do you hear me? When Venus wakes up, she ain't gonna wanna see you all miserable and ill-looking. She's gonna want to see the Leonardo she's known for four years now; the one who has saved her life countless of times and been her friend, and whatever else ya are, through everything. The Leonardo that this insane family calls leader."

Leo turned his gaze onto to Venus' expressionless face as her ragged breathing drawled through her throat. He didn't want to leave her but knew he had to trust in his brothers. Knew that they could keep an eye on her and that he needed to be strong for her when she awoke. He nodded before standing and facing his brother directly.

"I think an evening patrol is long overdue."


	23. Words We Need to Hear

_**A/N- Finally an update! So this isn't quite the end but it is a chapter I felt the story needed. I promise the chapter you're all waiting for is up next, and it wont be long before I post it. Unfortunately final year Uni students don't get a lot of free time xxx Anyway, thank you for all your fabulous comments, especially to Leax, and hopefully we can recover from the TMNT Season 4 finale with the start of Season 5 later on this month x See you soon! :)**_

 **23\. Words We Need to Hear**

Warmth. It greeted Venus as the final remnants of her last nightmare encounter faded away. It had been the Shinobi council. She had only ever encountered them during her training trip to China, and while at first they had been shocked by her form and sceptical of her abilities, they had granted the elders permission to train her further. But this time, they had taunted her and judged her unfit for her position, threatening to exile her from her clan completely, just as she feared they would the first time she met them. However, one by one, she had blocked out their biting words and fear mongering, and ever so gently, the darkness around her seemed less dense, less vast. She could feel warmth brushing against her skin, her limbs twitching slightly as her body temperature increased. Somewhere she could hear a faint beeping.

She took a deep breath before opening her eyes. Surprisingly, Venus found herself in the recovery room. She was in a raised bed, the blankets soft against her skin. She slowly tilted her head side to side, stretching her neck to try and relieve its aching before catching sight of a heart monitor in her peripheral vision. She took another deep breath and heard the beeping slightly quicken before a voice cut through her musings.

"Venus?"

She turned her head slightly, ignoring the aching pain to find Master Splinter sat in a chair next to her bed, disbelief tingeing his features. She went to sit up but he immediately shook his head, making her relax against the mattress.

"How's Leonardo?" Venus whispered, finding her throat suddenly dry. She needed to know, for her own peace of mind. The rat's eyes widened at the question.

"Leonardo is very well. He has practically recovered and is currently on patrol with his brothers."

"Oh," Venus replied. "I mean, that's fantastic. I'm very glad to hear he is alright." She hadn't meant for the disappointment to slip into her voice. Perhaps his nightmare form had been correct...

"They convinced him that some fresh air and exercise would do him good," Master Splinter added, not missing anything. "He has not left your side since he woke up."

Venus nodded, relief sweeping through her. "And the others?"

"All healed too, although they have fallen behind in their training with their leader being so preoccupied."

Venus' eyes widened, realising what the rat had meant. Even unconscious, Venus had been distraction, and now she was effecting the other's development. She turned her gaze downwards.

"I'm sorry," she stated.

"Whatever for?"

"For distracting everyone."

The old rat's eyes widened in horror as he realised what his comment had done.

"What? No! Venus, I didn't mean it like that! I was attempting to be humorous."

Venus lifted her head. "Really?"

"Of course! Venus, I cannot tell you how relieved I am that you are awake." He gently took her hand, glad that she didn't pull it away. "I want to apologise for my actions over the past few months. I have never been so wrong about a person." He kept his eyes on hers, trying to prove his sincerity. "In truth, I was just seeking someone to blame for losing the shipment and the whole situation got out of hand. In the end, I was trying to convince _myself_ that you would stunt Leonardo's skill development and distract him from his duties. Since you left the lair, and the past few days, I have seen the repercussions of my own mistake."

"What do you mean?" Venus asked, slightly taken aback by the Rat's apology. Splinter sighed.

"When Leonardo learnt of how serious your condition was, a bleakness took over him. He has done nothing but sit and sleep by your side, barely eating or moving, always wanting to keep an eye on you. His brothers noticed it too, and as you know, when one turtle is miserable, the others soon to begin to absorb the emotion. I have not seen pain like this in anyone since Tang Shen was taken from my beloved Master Yoshi, and it is not something I would wish on anyone, especially not Leonardo.

"I now realise that the pain of not having you in his life would be a bigger distraction than yourself, and a lot more painful and destructive. When he believed that you left the lair to go live at Miss O'Neil's to focus on your training, there was understanding and confusion within him, because it is a decision that Leonardo knows, deep down, he may have had to have faced. But you took the burden for him; _you_ made the decision, which hurt him but allowed him to live without the guilt that I know you felt, because I suffered with it every day."

Venus went to say something but the old rat stopped her.

"I am sorry Venus for the mistakes I have made. I will not interfere any more. I will not disapprove because in all truth, I bless you for what you did. You didn't want to hurt my son by making him choose between yourself and his father, so you removed yourself from the equation. And in that period, though you were suffering emotionally, you pushed yourself to achieve the skill that I had so cruelly judged you for not having. As such, you saved my sons from certain death by focusing within yourself and creating a shield against _your own power_ , risking your own life in the process. And then you saved Leonardo again by creating another shield that, though weak, prevented him from suffering more serious injuries. You have certainly earned your place in this family, Venus de Milo, and for that I both respect you, and thank you."

Venus was speechless. She had no idea what to say. All the mistakes she had made were forgiven. All the guilt she felt, forgotten. For once in so many months, Venus was...free. Free from the pain and burden that had plagued her so. Her family were safe, and now that she was awake, she would be able spend time with them. With Leo.

She realised with inexorable joy that she was _allowed_ to be with Leo. Master Splinter was allowing them to try and be together. And with that in mind, Venus simply smiled. Master Splinter saw an expression of gratitude and relief, but most importantly, happiness. And he smiled back, knowing he was forgiven for his mistakes, and a small tear escaped his eye. He leant forward and kissed Venus on the brow, finally releasing her hand.

"Now sleep, Venus. You still need your rest."

Venus nodded and nestled her head back amongst the pillows, experiencing her first dreamless sleep in months.

She didn't hear the other four turtles coming into the room to check on her later that night. She didn't see Donatello's realisation at seeing the heart monitor relaying a normal, healthy heartbeat again. Didn't see the joy on his face and the wonder on his brothers' as he told them what it meant. She also didn't see the rat smiling in the chair next to her and simply state "the danger has passed", before giving up his seat for Leonardo, who grabbed Venus' hand and willed her to wake. She didn't, of course, tired as she was, and Leo soon fell asleep beside her, kneeling on the floor and resting his head on her bed, never releasing her hand. The rat looked on, vowing never to tell of his mistake. It would make Leonardo question his trust in both his father and in Venus, and Master Splinter would never jeopardise their love again.


	24. Return

_**A/N- Guys I am soooooo sorry this took so long. Thanks for being so patient. University just got crazy with my final essay and dissertation being due but I have FINALLY finished my degree! Thanks for all the supports and comments while I've been away; they really do motivate me to write so any feedback would be much obliged. I found this chapter quite tricky to write but I hope you like it. Enjoy :) xxx p.s. there is an Epilogue to follow x**_

 **24\. Return**

Venus woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs sifting through the air. She cracked her eyes open slowly, finding that they didn't hurt as much as before. She took a deep breath and smiled; she was back. She went to rub her eyes when she found her left hand was in someone's grasp. Leonardo's. She immediately smiled.

His face was peaceful at last. There was no frown or worry lines marking his face. She took in the bandages and light bruises that covered his skin. She was glad that he looked to be healing. Venus gently sat herself up but seethed, a sharp pain lancing through her head. _This is going to be a long recovery_ , she thought cynically, leaning against the headboard, trying to steady the pain.

The soft movement disturbed Leo and he opened his eyes, the scent of breakfast filling his senses.

"Hey Mikey," he asked sleepily, stretching his arms wide in a yawn. "How long is-?"

His sentence was cut short by the sight of Venus sat up in bed, eyes wide open.

"Venus?" He whispered. Venus smiled a little, unsure on how to act. "Venus? You're awake?"

"It would seem so," she replied, chuckling a little to diffuse the sudden tension in the air. Leonardo's face remained serious as he continued to stare at her. "So, erm, how is-?"

Her words were cut off by Leonardo swiftly leaning forward up off of floor and kissing her. His hand gripped her wrist tightly while the other palm pressed flat against the headboard, trapping her in place. His lips though were soft and tender. Desperate even.

Venus gripped his shoulder and pushed him back slightly, causing Leo to stop. She looked at him quizzically: his eyes were glistening, his mouth tightly drawn. He then suddenly pulled her close, wrapping his arms tightly round her as he pressed his face into her neck.

"Please don't ever leave me again," he whispered, his tears trickling down Venus' plastron. She smiled a little and held him close, absorbing his emotions.

"I won't," she whispered back, kissing his forehead. "As long as you never leave me."

Leo nodded and pulled her tighter, not wanting to let go. Venus in turn simply held him, allowing the worry and anxiety of the past few days slowly dissipate as his breathing and streaming eyes began to quieten.

"What did you want Leo?"

The pair pulled apart at the sound of Mikey's voice, staring at him. If Mikey was surprised to see them together, or to see Leonardo's slightly red eyes, he didn't show it. Instead the turtle stood in the doorway wielding a spatula and smiled at the pair.

"Ahhh. How cute! How you feeling Venus?"

"Better than I was Mikey," Venus replied, genuinely glad to see him well recovered. "And you?"

"Me? Oh I'm great. Just making breakfast actually." Mikey stood grinning now and raised his brow a little. Leo frowned in suspicion.

"Mikey, what-?" Leo began, but was cut off by his brother.

"GUYS! VENUS IS AWAKE!" The turtle hollered, earning glares from his brother and friend. Donny and Raph ran inside.

"What are you-? Venus!" Raph cried and pushed Leo aside, pulling Venus into a hug. She laughed at his sudden affection when Don suddenly joined in with the embrace, followed by Mikey. Venus felt a gentle paw on her shoulder.

"My sons, we do not want to crush Venus," Master Splinter explained.

"Oh yeah, of course," Raph stammered, still smiling as the others stood back, giving their friend a chance to breathe.

"You want some breakfast, Venus?" Mikey asked, still holding his spatula.

"I'd love some Mikey," Venus replied, looking forward to some crispy bacon.

"Not until I've checked her vitals," Donny insisted, fetching his blood pressure monitor.

"Ah, come on Don, the girl wants to eat," Raph whined. "Leo?"

"Better to be safe than sorry," Leo responded, smiling at Venus. Raph caught his look and rolled his eyes.

"Of course you'd say that," Raph replied, shaking his head before pulling Mikey and Leo out of the room. Donny stepped forward and wrapped the strap around her arm before pumping the device.

"Everything seems okay Venus but I'd feel better if I could see you up and walking about," Don explained, taking note of her heart rate too.

Venus nodded, peeling the bedsheets off of herself and slowly sitting up.

"Any pain so far?" Don asked, clipboard and pencil at the ready.

"My shoulders are pretty achey and my head's pounding a little." She replied, deciding to be brutally honest rather than brave.

"Probably due to the amount of bed rest you've had. Can you stand?"

She pushed herself up off of the bed, her joints clocking loudly but not causing her any pain.

"Nice. What about walking?"

That was a different matter. All that running and fighting on that dreadful night had put her legs under a lot of strain, and the Shredder had inflicted a nasty blast from the sword of Tengu onto the left one too. This, and the lack of use of them for a good while had made her legs pretty week, the left one especially so. It shook under her weight.

"Hmm." Donny made a note. "Do they hurt?"

"The left one's a little sore. I know the wound's all healed but it took quite a big hit."

"Well, considering the state you were in when we got you back down here, especially your wrists and ankles, I think you've done pretty well. A few days of gentle walking should help your leg muscles recover properly. I'll have to insist on no training for at least a fortnight though."

Venus nodded, taking his arm as they slowly made their way to the kitchen where bacon and eggs sat waiting for them. Don helped her sit down and explained his diagnosis after catching Leo's worried frown.

"Honestly Leo. It won't be long until Venus is kicking our butts in training again."

"Yeah," Raph added with a mouthful of eggs. "That should give Mikey just enough time to work out a way to beat her."

The rest of the breakfast was spent in light chatter, Mikey discussing his new comic book before a crashing sound came from the elevator.

"Good morning Mr Jones," Master Splinter, not turning from the table.

"Err, hi Master Splinter," Casey replied, coming into view and looking sheepish. "Am I always that loud?"

"Lets us know their ain't burglars around," Raph commented, earning a smirk from Leo. He positively grinned though when April barged in and grabbed Venus in a tight hug, causing her to drop her cutlery.

"You're okay!" April cried. Venus could feel her friend's tears streaming down her neck but said nothing. She caught Leo's eye, who asked Mikey if he could make some more bacon and eggs for their guests while Venus slowly got up and led April to the sofa, leaning on her friend.

"Venus, what-?"

"I'm fine April, just a little sore. Listen," she sat herself down. "I just want to thank you for sticking up for me. Raph told me what you said to Splinter-"

"He needed to know. I know you told me not to get involved but he needed to realise that he couldn't control the pair of you like that. Has he said anything?"

"He apologised and so did I. I think Leo spoke to him too when I was unconscious but I'll ask him about it later."

"Are you and Leo…?"

April peered over to Leo who had been looking at the pair. He presently coughed and turned away, joining in with Raph and Casey's conversation.

"I think so. He told me he missed me when I woke up this morning."

"He did Venus. He was going crazy in that warehouse when he discovered you weren't there." April cleared her throat. "Err, I also wanted to say thank you for what you did that night. I'm sorry you got involved in all this but I realise that if you hadn't, I might not be alive right now."

"April, you have given me a home for all these months and put up with all of my problems. It was the least I could do."

April smiled and hugged the turtle again. "Seriously though, are you coming back with me or are staying here?"

"Well, I need to get my stuff so I guess I'll have to go back at some point…"

April laughed. "You're sword is still under the couch so yeah, you probably better come and get it at some point."

Venus smiled in return before letting April lead her back to the kitchen.

"Hey nice to see you up and walking Shinobi," Casey commented through a mouthful of toast.

"Thanks Casey."

Venus glanced around the group before her, all of them smiling at her. She felt exhausted but was determined to stay on her feet for as long as possible.

"So, what exactly happened back there Venus?" Raph asked, ignoring the glares from his brothers. "When we got to the warehouse you were pretty much out of it. What did Shredder do?"

Venus knew the question would be asked eventually but she didn't really want to discuss it. However, she could feel the curiosity rolling off her friends, especially Leo despite his attempts to hide it.

"My sons-"

"It's okay Sensei," Venus cut in. "It'll be easier to explain once while everyone is here.

"As you know, a Shinobi cannot survive without their internal energy; it is contained within, and is as vital, as their blood. Our energy is centred in our core, which kind of acts like a heart for our internal energy. If this core is damaged, it can be fatal for a shinobi. But I also learnt tonight that a core can be drained of energy too." Venus went to sit down, knowing her leg wouldn't hold out for much longer. "Before tonight, I did not know the Staff of Bu-Ki had a name. My father and the elders told me stories of the dangers of having one's energy reflected back upon oneself. How it began hundreds of years ago when weaker Shinobi were made outcasts by their own clan and wanted a way to defend themselves from other Shinobi. But this soon turned into revenge for the terrible treatment that was done upon them."

"What, so they were bullied?" Casey wondered, entranced as usual whenever Venus spoke about magic.

"I suppose that is one way to look at it. Do not use myself as a model for my people. The Shinobi clan can be cruel, especially back when they were at the peak of their power. The 'weaker' Shinobi would be ones that had a very basic connection to their element, either due to a lack of Shinobi genes or very little exposure and education when they were younger. If a Shinobi does not use their power while they are young, it can 'die-off' when they hit adolescence, since their energy is not being used and therefore isn't being 'charged' let's say. Once the damage is done, they can't regain their powers unless they dedicate years of difficult and draining training to reignite their core, which many did not have time to do. So as a group, the weaker Shinobi used what little magic they had create such an apparatus that should've been used to help defend themselves, yet it became a weapon that could seriously deplete the clan. The energy emitted from the Staff became deadly for those who would strike its wielder."

"But, can't you just dodge the beam?" Mikey asked.

"You must be able to predict when the strike will come. The staff can identify whom the energy belongs to, since each Shinobi's energy is unique, before it reflects back unto their core. And the more powerful the strike, the more fatal it can be."

"But you didn't die."

Venus smiled gently. "No Mikey, I didn't. Well, not quite anyway. But killing me wasn't Shredder's primary plan: he decided it would be better to create a link between myself, the staff, and the sword of Tengu to give the latter more power by draining my energy. To do so he needed to, I suppose, 'open up' my core, which can only happen when a quintessenal Shinobi has to resort to their 'reserve energy'. It acts as a subconscious defence mechanism if we are being hurt too much to actually summon any power ourselves, but it does mean that the defence is completely out of our control. Shredder used the sword to cause my body enough trauma so that my core tried to fight back. As soon as it did, the Staff of Bu-Ki latched onto the energy I was uncontrollably using and then began to stream it into the Sword, something I had no idea it could do. I've never heard of a Shinobi's energy being drained and then transferred into an object to be used as a weapon, since the energy could be stored in the sword as well and used against others. The only reason I survived was because you guys interrupted the process before all of my energy was taken."

"Yeah, but the sword still became crazy good," Mikey replied.

"So, how did you manage to fight later on?" Donny asked, rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Well, when I woke up and saw that you guys were in trouble, I could feel that I still had some energy left. Problem is, I didn't realise how powerful the sword had become. So when Shredder made his strike and I created a shield, I was actually fighting against my own energy, which is the biggest 'no-no' in the Shinobi handbook."

April frowned. "Why?"

"Because it can kill a Shinobi." Master Splinter answered, nodding to Venus.

"Precisely. If a Shinobi strikes at their own energy using their own energy, it can destabilise their inner core. Its quite complicated, but I suppose you could think of it as a laser being aimed at a mirror, but the beam reflecting straight back onto the laser." The group looked confused. "Like I said, its complicated, and the repercussions great. But the connection also created a reaction, sending pulses of energy around our location. That's why the building caved in on us; the blast ruptured the foundations of the warehouse and knocked nearly everyone out in the process. After then though, I couldn't do anything. That's why it took me so long to wake up; although the strike hadn't hit my core, I was fighting against my own energy with a weaker amount in my own body."

"Then how did you create a second shield?"

Master Splinter's question took her by surprise. She looked at Leo, his eyes fierce and unwavering. She could sense gratitude and guilt.

"Well, you guys had just found me. I didn't want you to get hurt, and I wasn't going to just let a roof crash on me so that everything would have been a waste of time, was I?"

The group chuckled, apart from Leo. He still looked serious and she wasn't really sure why.

"Venus, you have done us all proud." The rat placed a gentle paw on her shoulder. "You have finally achieved quintessence, making you a Shinobi of great power, which I think your father would be especially proud of. Now why don't you go and collect your things from April's? It is time you returned home, I think."

Venus smiled, happy to leave the tension surrounding Leo and to get out of the limelight. April led her to the car, Casey staying behind so that the girls could have some time together. The pair travelled in contented silence soon pulling up outside April's shop. Venus wandered around the apartment upstairs, gathering all her things into a couple of boxes: her scrolls, photos and pictures. Her birthday presents were placed gently on top before she clipped her shell-cell to her belt and sheathed her sword back onto her back.

She turned to find April smiling but very quiet.

"I'm gonna miss living with you, you know," she stated, glancing around the now emptier looking apartment.

"Yes, but now you and Casey can find a place or he can move in."

"Yeah, but it won't be the same. The flat certainly won't be as clean," she argued, making Venus smile. "And I liked our midnight hot-chocolate sessions and meditating, even when we did it at dawn on the roof."

"That was nice, wasn't it?" Venus agreed. "I shall miss living above ground where I can watch the sun rise and sleep, even if from a window, and not eating pizza every night. Actually having a girl around was nice as well."

"We'll still be hanging out all the time though."

"Yes, but it won't be the same, will it?"

"No, no it won't."

An awkward silence fell between the pair before Venus picked up her sword to initiate her departure. She didn't understand why this was so hard. I mean, she would see April probably every day, so it wasn't really goodbye. But the pair had become a lot closer these past few months, April being the only one to sympathise with her situation. But that friendship was never going to disappear, it would just become less vital now that the truth was out. She really was going to miss the apartment though, especially the window.

"Well," April suddenly sniffed, wiping her eyes to hide her brewing tears. "If you ever need to get away from the guys and fancy a girly night in, just text me and come over. I can shift Casey for a night or two once in a while."

"Will do."

Venus smiled and April led her out and back into the car. They packed up the trunk and belted themselves in. When April started the engine, Venus turned around to watch the apartment grow small and smaller as they drove, letting a few tears fall when it disappeared around the corner.


	25. Epilogue

_**A/N- So here it is, the last chapter of 'Repercussions'. Thank you to everyone that has followed me or this story, and provided me with such stunning feedback and support, especially to Leax who has practically written me an essay after every update ;) I've had to say a lot of goodbyes these past couple of weeks and I really am sad to have ended this piece which I wrote over three years ago and took me over a year to edit and upload. 143 pages and over 75000 words later, the longest piece I have ever written is finally officially complete. I hope you guys have all enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it, and that it has served to make Venus a more dynamic and invested character, which was my aim when I first published 'A New Feature' way back in 2014.**_ _ **But I guess the burning question is 'what next'? Well, I do have more for this universe, some of them completely written, some of them not. Unfortunately the next piece is in the latter category. The issue I have now is time. While I love writing fanfiction, there are other types of writing I want to explore, which'll probably be my main focus as I try and figure out what to do with my life now that I've finished Uni. I really want to complete this 'series' as I have some pretty exciting things planned for it and know exactly how I want to end it. I even have a few writings and plans for a 2012 alternative series which is completely different. So basically what I'm trying to say is that I am in no way giving up on this series, I just know that I am going to struggle to find time to complete it, so updates will be pretty sporadic, maybe with more than one chapter occasionally being posted at once if I know I'm going to have to take a mini-hiatus at any point. I apologise for this since you guys have been so patient with more already concerning this story. If you have any suggestions or questions, just message me, and if anyone has any burning plot desires then let me know; I may be able to fit in a few 'reader-requests' into my next few stories if I like the sound of them ;)**_

 _ **Anyway, enough of me rambling. Enjoy the chapter, please comment, and hopefully I shall see you all very soon xxxxxxxxxxxxx :)**_

 **Epilogue**

Entering the lair as an actual inhabitant once again was very strange for Venus. She gave April a massive hug as the guys collected her boxes from the car, making plans for a movie night in the next couple of weeks once everything had settled down again. Casey then took Venus' place in the front seat and the human pair left the warehouse. When Venus arrived downstairs, the lair was practically silent. She walked towards her room, finding that the guys had simply left her belongings outside, perhaps giving her a little privacy to adjust and unpack. When she opened the door, Venus was surprised to find that her room was still a bedroom. She wondered why Master Splinter hadn't converted it into some form of library or a place for storage. She hoped that it was because his conscience couldn't face eradicating any sense of home she had in the lair, even during their worst moments.

With a contented sigh, Venus began unpacking, only taking 30 or so minutes due to her lack of belongings. Her shelves were soon again filled with her scrolls and photos, the one with her father on her birthday taking pride of place. Mikey's drawings and her own soon covered her walls again, her new incense burner and box containing her painted mask sitting on her little table, the glitter twinkling slightly in the dim light of her lamp. She hung Chung I's pendant up above her bed, placing his sword as bequeathed by Splinter on a small stand in the corner of her room. Gazing at it fondly, Venus couldn't believe their birthday, both a happy and terrible day, had only been a short time ago, or that the old rat had saved the sword for such a significant occasion. It was beautiful but not much use as a weapon: Master Splinter said he would show her how to sharpen it properly soon since it was so old and required a gentle touch. But it was another connection to her father, another piece of history to remember him by, and that made it invaluable to Venus. Her replacing of her orchid bedding on her mattress completed her task and as she glanced over her room, it looked like she'd never left.

A small knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts. She turned to find Leo leaning against the door frame, looking a little sheepish.

"Hey," he greeted softly, seeming strangely nervous.

"Hey," Venus replied, smiling. Leo stepped inside, peering around the room.

"So you're all moved in then?"

"Yep, I'm finally back home."

"It looks nice."

Venus nodded, slightly confused.

"Are you okay?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

Leo started slightly, as if she'd made him jump. "What? Err, yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine. What is it Leo?"

He started wringing his fingers, as if deciding what to say. "It's just that, what you went through. I should've, I didn't-"

"If you're about to apologise then save it. I mean it Leo. None of it was anyone's fault apart from the Shredder. Please don't blame yourself."

Leo looked up, slightly wide eyed when he caught the severity of Venus' look.

"Okay, I won't. But it doesn't mean that we're not going to take revenge."

"And we will, next time we meet him. But he's going to lay low for a while. We're not the only ones that suffered damage."

She wondered how long it would take Shredder to recover from having an entire warehouse cave in on him. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that he had survived.

"I also wanted to say thank you, Venus." She frowned at him slightly. "You saved not only my life twice, but also my brothers by creating that shield, and April by buying her time back in Stockman's warehouse so that we could find her alive."

She stepped forward and squeezed his hand. "And I would do it all over again. Just because you are our leader does not mean it is your job to save everyone all of the time. We can all help each other."

"I know, and for that I am grateful. Truly, I am."

Venus smiled before releasing his hand and turning to tidy her scrolls slightly to stop them from folding. Leo remained in her room though, silent, making the situation ever so slightly awkward.

After a few moments he cleared his throat.

"So, what happens now?"

Venus froze before turning, a little tense.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, what do we do now? You know, me and you…"

Venus immediately relaxed and tried her best not to smile, feigning confusion as she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I don't understand _Leonardo_ ," she added with a slightly sultry tone. It was fun to tease him slightly. "What do you mean 'what now'?"

He blushed slightly. "I mean, with us? Are we, you know…"

"No, I don't know, Leo. Just say it."

"Are we, I mean, are you…are you, my girlfriend?"

Venus considered the question, taking a step closer but keeping just out of reach. She looked down between them before raising her eyes to his.

"I don't know, am I?"

She raised her brows, causing Leo to blush again. She realised that he had never had to do this kind of thing before. Neither had she, but she was enjoying watching him struggle slightly. It was really quite adorable.

She gave him a pouted smile and Leo suddenly straightened his back. As if he'd gathered himself he took Venus by her forearms, forcing her to focus on him.

"Venus, will you be my girlfriend? Will you forgive me all I have done wrong this past year and let us be whatever fate is trying to make us?"

"Leo, I told you there is nothing to forgive. You really need to stop apologising."

Leo's chest fell slightly and he looked down to the floor. Venus smiled though and gently titled his head back upwards, making him look at her face.

"And yes, I will be your girlfriend."

Leo's eyes lit up as a wide grin spread across his face but she didn't have long to look at them before he leaned in to kiss her. It reminded her of their first night all those months ago when she had failed the mission and mislaid the shipment. How lost they had been and scared by what the others would think. She realised that back then, they had no idea of what was going to happen in the subsequent days and months, of the danger and pain the pair of them would face. But now they were here in the safety of their home, together again, perfectly safe and accepted, and most definitely alive. She wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss, never wanting to let go. His hands moved to her neck, stroking it gently, causing her skin to tingle. She laughed slightly into the kiss, revealing a ticklish spot. Leo opened his eyes, catching hers, blue on blue, storm on sky; both full of sincerity. Something passed between them, a knowledge that they could never go back, like a bond or a subconscious contract. Not that Venus would. She'd found something that she wasn't willing to let go of easily.

A creak at the door interrupted the pair, making them pull apart sharply. A grinning Raphael and Donatello greeted them as Mikey spoke from outside the room.

"Does this mean it's official now then?"

A pillow launched at his brother's faces soon answered his question.


End file.
